Sexy Bitch
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward Cullen é um homem sério, vive para os negócios e sua mãe, ele também foge de relacionamento como o diabo foge da cruz, mas um encontro com uma mulher sexy e determinada vai fazê-lo querer dar uma chance ao amor... Ele só espera que dessa vez as coisas não acabem em morte. Quem sabe a sedutora e misteriosa Isabella Swan, veio para acabar com sua eterna maldição.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Prólogo**

– Eu quero para agora... – exigi passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Não importa que estou no meio de uma festa... Carlisle... – suspirei sentando na beirada da mesa e apertei a ponta do nariz.

– Ok... Carlisle... – ouvi um barulho alto e levantei o rosto tampando o bocal do telefone, uma mulher rindo entrou na biblioteca com uma taça de champanhe na mão.

– Está ocupado. – falei irritado e ela riu e olhou em volta.

– Mas você está sozinho.

– Sim? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Então não está ocupado. – falou como se eu fosse idiota e suspirei.

– Senhorita estou no telefone.

– No meio de uma festa?

– Saia, por favor. – pedi já perdendo a paciência, ela riu e em vez de sair sentou em uma poltrona que tinha próxima a porta e cruzou as pernas.

– Pode continuar. – falou indicando o telefone e deu um sorrisinho.

– Não vai sair? – ela bebericou o champanhe e deu de ombros.

– Me envie um fax quando estiver pronto... Meia hora. – desliguei sem esperar resposta e voltei a olhar a mulher, ela sorria me avaliando.

Achando que estava em algum tipo de pegadinha olhei melhor a mulher que me era familiar de algum lugar, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos... Ela usava um vestido longo azul escuro cumprido, havia uma abertura e sua perna longa estava à mostra, os lábios generosos estavam pintados de rosa, e usava pouca maquiagem, sua pele era pálida, quase translúcida, as bochechas rosadas e o nariz arrebitado.

– Gosta do que vê? – ela deu um sorrisinho e mordeu o lábio, cruzei os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– A senhorita vai ficar ai? – ela riu.

– Já quer se livra de mim? – fez um biquinho e pisquei confuso.

– Quem é você?

– Isso importa?

– Bem, já que você me interrompeu... – ela suspirou e ficou de pé e começou a caminhar em minha direção, meus olhos dispararam para seu corpo a avaliando novamente, tinha seios pequenos e arredondados, cintura fina e quadris generosos, curvas nos lugares certos, ela parou a minha frente e segurou minha gravata.

– Sempre tão sério? Tcs, tcs, tcs. O que precisamos fazer para mudar isso? – tirei a gravata da mão dela e a ajeitei evitando olhar seus olhos, não eram castanhos eram marrons intensos como chocolate, quentes, praticamente derretendo, e me olhavam como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne.

Normalmente eu olhava as mulheres assim. Bem não ultimamente. Na verdade fazia muito tempo.

– Ainda não me disse quem é. – pigarreei e ela sorriu de canto, e tocou meu peito com a palma aberta, sua mão desceu e subiu fazendo minha pele se arrepiar.

– Isso não importa Sr. Insociável.

– Não sou insociável. – fiz uma careta e ela sorriu.

– Oh é sim, se não fosse estaria na festa e não escondido aqui.

– Não estou escondido, estava fazendo uma ligação.

– Bem já não está mais.

– Por que a senhorita interrompeu. – ela fez um biquinho.

– Então eu preciso me desculpar. – ela colou seu corpo ao meu e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, meu membro dando sinais de vida imediatamente. Merda fazia muito tempo.

Ela deu uma risadinha e colocou as mãos por dentro do meu terno, chegou as minhas costas e passou as unhas.

– Não será necessário. – falei rouco e ela mordeu o lábio carnudo.

– Mais eu insisto. – ela piscou pra mim e beijou meu pescoço, fechei os olhos já respirando com dificuldade, ela deu uma risadinha e mordiscou minha pele lambendo em seguida.

Instintivamente levei as mãos que antes estava sob a mesa para a cintura dela e apertei, ela suspirou e se encostou mais em mim, como se fosse possível, meu pau já pulsava, crescendo cada vez mais, e ela contribuía pra isso se esfregando em mim.

– Deus...

– Hmmm, já está ficando mais sociável. – ela ronronou, e antes que eu falasse ela esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

Sua boca se moldou a minha com perfeição os lábios carnudos chupando e beijando os meus, sua língua deslizou por meus lábios, invadindo a minha boca em seguida, ela gemeu contra meus lábios.

Minhas mãos que estavam em sua cintura desceram para sua bunda e apertei a carne macia, ela gemeu e afastou a boca da minha, um sorrisinho safado em seus lábios, ela começou a beijar meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele, arranhou os dentes e deu uma chupada particularmente forte, mas que me fez gemer e fechar os olhos.

Ela riu baixo, e começou a descer as mãos pelo meu corpo, chegou a minha calça e apertou meu pau, eu já estava excitado desde que ela encostou em mim, mas ao sentir sua mão meu pau latejou loucamente, Deus eu estava quase gozando em minhas calças, como a porra de um adolescente.

– Oh, seu pau não é nada insociável. – ela riu e suspirei, suas mãos abriram minha calça rapidamente e deslizou para dentro da minha cueca e o segurou com firmeza, minhas pernas bambearam e ofeguei olhando pra ela. Ela riu e massageou a cabeça do meu pau já úmida do meu pré-gozo.

– Nossa que pauzão, Sr. Insociável. – ela riu, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo. Seu corpo se colou ao meu e sentia o calor da sua boceta.

Minhas mãos foram apressadamente para seu vestido o erguendo, ela sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou.

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, ainda não, primeiro eu quero te provar. – meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-la se ajoelhar no chão e colocar todo o meu pau pra fora e olhá-lo com desejo.

– Senhorita... – falei ofegante e ela sorriu mais ainda e acariciou meu membro com suas longas unhas.

– O que? Você não quer? – ela arqueou sua longa sobrancelha e lambeu os lábios ainda olhando diretamente para mim e gemi.

– Não use os dentes.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Sr. Insociável**

Olhei no relógio em meu pulso e resmunguei, Jasper sabia que eu odiava essas festas no meio da semana, Alice bebia demais, dava vexame e sobrava para mim abafar com a imprensa.

Afinal alguém tinha que zelar pelo nome da família.

Os Masen eram conhecidos por nunca terem seu nome na mídia, ainda mais por escândalos. Infelizmente a noiva do meu primo adorava uma farra, e ele nunca conseguia controlá-la.

Entreguei a chave do carro para o manobrista e entrei apressadamente na casa, olhei meu relógio mais uma vez, se Carlisle não me ligasse em dez minutos eu iria pessoalmente matá-lo. Tudo bem que ele era da família, mais a construtora era minha e não admitia erros, mesmo da família.

Entrei na mansão, pelo jardim, onde estava ocorrendo à festa em volta da piscina e suspirei ao ver o bando de gente fútil, atores, modelos, ricos em ascensão, todos bebendo e rindo. Bando de desocupados. Muitos se viraram para mim quando passei, mas ignorei todos. Caminhei apressadamente para dentro da casa, sempre achando mais alguns convidados que riam e bebiam, rolei os olhos e fui para a biblioteca, lá teria um pouco de paz.

Infelizmente meus planos foram interrompidos, pelo meu primo.

– Edward.

– Jasper, só ficarei alguns minutos. – avisei tentando passar por ele que riu, e colocou o braço sobre meu ombro, Jasper era tão alto quanto eu, o cabelo loiro escuro como de sua mãe Elizabeth, e os olhos caramelo como de seu pai Carlisle.

– Primo, não faça essa desfeita, é minha festa de noivado.

– Jasper, sua festa de noivado é daqui duas semanas. – ele riu, pelo cheiro estava bêbado.

– Bem, é uma pré-festa.

– Onde está Srta. Brandon? – ignorei suas palavras, Jasper suspirou sonhador.

– Está com uma amiga.

– Cuide da sua noiva Jasper, não poderei evitar todo escândalo que ela causa. Ela é uma modelo, ela não devia preservar sua reputação? – perguntei sarcasticamente e o vi revirar os olhos.

– Não seja chato Eddie, viva a vida.

– Eu vivo Jasper, e é por isso que você tem um trabalho. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Sempre tão sério. Vou atrás de Alice.

– Sim, e, por favor, a controle Jasper. – ele me ignorou e se afastou.

Suspirei indo finalmente para a biblioteca, a sala ampla de teto alto, muitas prateleiras de livros por todas as paredes, o piso de madeira brilhosa ecoando sobre meus pés, sentei atrás da mesa antiga do meu pai, a mesma onde o vira tantas vezes em conversas no telefone, a mesa repleta de papeis e um copo de uísque. Tirei o celular e verifiquei a hora, Carlisle tinha mais quatro minutos.

Levantei o rosto olhando o quadro de família que minha mãe insistiu que tirássemos e fiz uma careta, meu pai olhava com a expressão séria tão comum nele, e a minha não era muito diferente, eu me parecia muito com ele.

O mesmo rosto quadrado com queixo duro, o nariz anguloso e sobrancelhas grossas e longas, lábios finos o cabelo uma cor diferente bronze, penteado meticulosamente arrumado, tinham o mesmo olhar duro e firme a única diferença, seu olhos eram azuis escuros, os meus eram iguais os da minha mãe. Minha mãe sorria com seu cabelo caramelo, sua expressão serena e cálida, olhos verdes e um sorriso fácil e agradável, embora seja difícil ver Esme Masen sorrindo agora, não depois da morte dele.

Fazia tão pouco tempo, mas me trouxe muitas responsabilidades, mas era bom, era ótimo poder me concentrar no trabalho e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu, tentar esquecer o passado.

Me levantei encostando na beirada da mesa e olhando melhor para meu pai, lembrando de como era a vida quando ele estava entre nos... Meu celular tocou me tirando das amargas lembranças e atendi resmungando.

– Fale.

Carlisle resmungou as informações que eu precisava, estávamos trabalhando num projeto de um grande shopping Center, e os problemas com a prefeitura estava acabando com minha paciência.

Esfreguei o rosto ouvindo mais algumas das explicações de Carlisle, que o prefeito não liberou, já estava me irritando. Não estava nem um pouco interessado no que o prefeito queria ou deixava de querer, o governador já tinha liberado.

– Esfregue na cara desse prefeitinho de merda, o contrato com o governador e quero a minha licença para começarmos.

– Sim, sim. Farei isso na primeira hora amanhã Edward.

– Eu quero para agora... – exigi passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Não importa que estou no meio de uma festa... Carlisle... – suspirei sentando na beirada da mesa e apertei a ponta do nariz.

– Ok... Carlisle... – ouvi um barulho alto e levantei o rosto tampando o bocal do telefone, uma mulher rindo entrou na biblioteca com uma taça de champanhe na mão.

– Está ocupado. – falei irritado e ela riu e olhou em volta.

– Mas você está sozinho.

– Sim? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Então não está ocupado. – falou como se eu fosse idiota e suspirei.

– Senhorita estou no telefone.

– No meio de uma festa?

– Saia, por favor. – pedi já perdendo a paciência, ela riu e em vez de sair sentou em uma poltrona que tinha próxima a porta e cruzou as pernas.

– Pode continuar. – falou indicando o telefone e deu um sorrisinho.

– Não vai sair? – ela bebericou o champanhe e deu de ombros.

– Me envie um fax quando estiver pronto... Meia hora. – desliguei sem esperar resposta e voltei a olhar a mulher, ela sorria me avaliando.

Achando que estava em algum tipo de pegadinha olhei melhor a mulher que me era familiar de algum lugar, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos... Ela usava um vestido longo azul escuro cumprido, havia uma abertura e sua perna longa estava à mostra, os lábios generosos estavam pintados de rosa, e usava pouca maquiagem, sua pele era pálida, quase translúcida, as bochechas rosadas e o nariz arrebitado.

– Gosta do que vê? – ela deu um sorrisinho e mordeu o lábio, cruzei os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– A senhorita vai ficar ai? – ela riu.

– Já quer se livra de mim? – fez um biquinho e pisquei confuso.

– Quem é você?

– Isso importa?

– Bem, já que você me interrompeu... – ela suspirou e ficou de pé e começou a caminhar em minha direção, meus olhos dispararam para seu corpo a avaliando novamente, tinha seios pequenos e arredondados, cintura fina e quadris generosos, curvas nos lugares certos, ela parou a minha frente e segurou minha gravata.

– Sempre tão sério? Tcs, tcs, tcs. O que precisamos fazer para mudar isso? – tirei a gravata da mão dela e a ajeitei evitando olhar seus olhos, não eram castanhos eram marrons intensos como chocolate, quentes, praticamente derretendo, e me olhavam como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne.

Normalmente eu olhava as mulheres assim. Bem não ultimamente. Na verdade fazia muito tempo.

– Ainda não me disse quem é. – pigarreei e ela sorriu de canto, e tocou meu peito com a palma aberta, sua mão desceu e subiu fazendo minha pele se arrepiar.

– Isso não importa Sr. Insociável.

– Não sou insociável. – fiz uma careta e ela sorriu.

– Oh é sim, se não fosse estaria na festa e não escondido aqui.

– Não estou escondido, estava fazendo uma ligação.

– Bem já não está mais.

– Por que a senhorita interrompeu. – ela fez um biquinho.

– Então eu preciso me desculpar. – ela colou seu corpo ao meu e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, meu membro dando sinais de vida imediatamente. Merda fazia muito tempo.

Ela deu uma risadinha e colocou as mãos por dentro do meu terno, chegou as minhas costas e passou as unhas.

– Não será necessário. – falei rouco e ela mordeu o lábio carnudo.

– Mais eu insisto. – ela piscou pra mim e beijou meu pescoço, fechei os olhos já respirando com dificuldade, ela deu uma risadinha e mordiscou minha pele lambendo em seguida.

Instintivamente levei as mãos que antes estava sob a mesa para a cintura dela e apertei, ela suspirou e se encostou mais em mim, como se fosse possível, meu pau já pulsava, crescendo cada vez mais, e ela contribuía pra isso se esfregando em mim.

– Deus...

– Hmmm, já está ficando mais sociável. – ela ronronou, e antes que eu falasse ela esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

Sua boca se moldou a minha com perfeição os lábios carnudos chupando e beijando os meus, sua língua deslizou por meus lábios, invadindo a minha boca em seguida, ela gemeu contra meus lábios.

Minhas mãos que estavam em sua cintura desceram para sua bunda e apertei a carne macia, ela gemeu e afastou a boca da minha, um sorrisinho safado em seus lábios, ela começou a beijar meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele, arranhou os dentes e deu uma chupada particularmente forte, mas que me fez gemer e fechar os olhos.

Ela riu baixo, e começou a descer as mãos pelo meu corpo, chegou a minha calça e apertou meu pau, eu já estava excitado desde que ela encostou em mim, mas ao sentir sua mão meu pau latejou loucamente, Deus eu estava quase gozando em minhas calças, como a porra de um adolescente.

– Oh, seu pau não é nada insociável. – ela riu e suspirei, suas mãos abriram minha calça rapidamente e deslizou para dentro da minha cueca e o segurou com firmeza, minhas pernas bambearam e ofeguei olhando pra ela. Ela riu e massageou a cabeça do meu pau já úmida do meu pré-gozo.

– Nossa que pauzão, Sr. Insociável. – ela riu, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo. Seu corpo se colou ao meu e sentia o calor da sua boceta.

Minhas mãos foram apressadamente para seu vestido o erguendo, ela sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou.

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, ainda não, primeiro eu quero te provar. – meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-la se ajoelhar no chão e colocar todo o meu pau pra fora e olhá-lo com desejo.

– Senhorita... – falei ofegante e ela sorriu mais ainda e acariciou meu membro com suas longas unhas.

– O que? Você não quer? – ela arqueou sua longa sobrancelha e lambeu os lábios ainda olhando diretamente para mim e gemi.

– Não use os dentes. – ela sorriu abertamente e lambeu a cabeça do meu pau, fechei os olhos gemendo sentindo a língua quente e aveludada enrolar em volta da cabeça, gemi fechando os olhos, podia sentir sua língua úmida subindo por todo o meu cumprimento, indo e vindo, mas quando ela me engoliu inteiro meu ar faltou e a encarei arfante.

Ela me olhava nos olhos, enquanto continuava me engolindo, suas mãos manipulando minhas bolas, meu peito estava arfante e meu rosto suado, e a mulher a minha frente estava me deixando louco. Ela afastou os lábios e chupou a cabeçinha com um sorriso malicioso.

Respirando com dificuldade,levei a mão aos seus cabelos longos e os enrolei em meu punho, agarrei as mechas e comecei a mover sua cabeça, fodendo sua boca, ela me olhava com malicia o tempo todo, sua língua enrolando em meu membro inchado.

Gozaria logo, suas mãos ainda apertavam e massageavam minhas bolas, grunhi indo mais rápido em sua boca, ela gemeu contra meu pau, já respirando com dificuldade e sentindo que ia gozar tentei empurrá-la, mas ela agarrou minha bunda me mantendo dentro de sua boca.

Rosnei alto sentindo meu gozo jorrar em sua boca, ela engoliu tudo, soltei seus cabelos, e fiquei olhando pra ela, que sorriu limpou meu pau sem nunca deixar de me olhar, e beijou a cabeçinha já flácido e o colocou dentro das calças, quando levantou lambia os lábios.

– Você é muito gostoso, Sr. Insociável. – ela riu, levei a mão a sua coxa pela abertura subindo até sua entrada quente, e toquei suas dobras, ela estava sem calçinha e tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios.

– Você é uma putinha em. – ela riu e colou em mim.

– Sou o que o senhor quiser. – a penetrei com dedos vendo ela arfar e agarrar meus ombros.

– Uma putinha então. – ela riu novamente e me beijou, senti meu gosto em seus lábios e a beijei com urgência, ela me agarrou chupando minha língua com força, ouvi um barulho e me afastei, ela suspirou e desencostou de mim.

– Seu fax chegou. – olhei para a maquina de fax, e fui pegar o papel passando os olhos rapidamente, sorri ao ver a copia da minha autorização, e voltei a olhar para a jovem, mas ela havia sumido.

– Mas que merda! – ela não estava em nenhum lugar, e esfreguei os olhos.

Era só o que faltava, eu estava alucinando.

Não, ela era muito real! Esfreguei os olhos e apertei o papel em minhas mãos, meu membro latejando e levei meus dedos ao nariz sentindo o cheiro dela. Acabei sorrindo, ela não era alucinação.

Resolvi subir para meu quarto tentando ignorar as farras de Jasper, caminhei para o terceiro andar que me pertencia. Antes passando pelo segundo e vi o quarto de minha mãe trancado, suspirei indo para cima e entrei na sala do piano que ficava no quarto conjunto ao meu, que reformei colocando meu piano. Fui até o aparador me servindo uma dose de uísque e sentei no banco, tomei um gole e coloquei o copo sobre a madeira, e dedilhei o piano.

Há tempos não tocava, passei os dedos pelas teclas e a imagem da mulher voltou a minha mente.

Eu podia descer e procurá-la, mas o que diria a ela. Eu queria esse tipo de mulher? Eu queria alguma mulher em minha vida? A resposta era simples. Não.

– Sr. Insociável. – resmunguei, rolando os olhos pelo apelido absurdo, e bebi mais uma dose de uísque.

Me levantei deixando o piano de lado e fui para o quarto eu precisava de um banho, e me livrar dos pensamentos que a mulher estava causando em mim, principalmente a ereção latejante.

Senti o celular vibrando em meu bolso e suspirei, com certeza falar de trabalho afastaria as lembranças dela.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Ora, ora, mas que surpresa agradável.**

Entrei no quarto de minha mãe e suspirei ao vê-la sentada olhando pela janela. Ela fazia muito isso ultimamente, fazia somente alguns meses desde a morte do meu pai, quase um ano e não entendia o que uma mulher tão doce como ela podia amar um homem como Edward Masen.

Ele era frio e calculista, só preocupava com a empresa, nunca deu atenção a família, ou a própria esposa que agora sofria sua ausência, passei a mão pelo cabelo e fui até sua cama sentando na beirada e segurei sua mão.

– Oi mãe. – ela se virou lentamente para mim e sorriu, seu rosto se iluminou ao me ver e sorri.

– Edward querido. – ela tocou minha bochecha e sorri para ela.

– Hey mamãe, como está?

– Estou bem, e você querido?

– Estou bem, trabalhando como sempre. Vim lhe fazer um convite.

– Oh mais isso é maravilhoso. O que é?

– Que tal me acompanhar em um passeio, podemos almoçar. – ela sorriu animada.

– Oh seria maravilhoso meu querido, mas... – ela hesitou e apertei sua mão.

– O que foi?

– Você vai gastar seu tempo com uma velha como eu? – eu ri e beijei sua mão.

– Não seja absurda sra. Masen, seria maravilhoso se me acompanha-se.

– Eu com certeza, afastarei as moças.

– Isso será melhor ainda. Você é a única mulher que me importa. – seus olhos brilharam.

– Então irei me arrumar.

Beijei suas mãos e sai do quarto, para lhe dar privacidade, poucas coisas animavam Esme ultimamente. Sair comigo era uma delas, e eu fazia sempre que possível.

Eu na verdade não precisava de mulher nenhuma... imediatamente a imagem da mulher da biblioteca me veio na mente, a jovem sedutora que me levou a loucura.

A porta do quarto de minha mãe se abriu e tentei empurrar sua lembrança para o fundo da minha mente. Eu não precisava de mulheres em minha vida. Eu as devia evitar, era o melhor.

– Algo errado querido? – minha mãe me olhou com preocupação e sorri estendendo o braço para ela.

– Nada, só imaginando aonde a levaria.

– Oh querido, qualquer lugar com você será perfeito. – beijei sua testa e segui para as escadas.

– Iremos nos divertir.

[...]

– Não entendo por que tenho que vir aqui Carlisle. – resmunguei pelo celular.

– Edward, você sabe como Aro é.

– Sim, sim. Mas por que não poderíamos nos reunir no escritório, não gosto desse tipo de lugar. – esfreguei o pescoço enquanto entregava a chave ao manobrista, entrei no clube privado, aonde me encontraria com Aro Volturi, ainda irritado pela escolha do lugar.

– Esse tipo de homem gosta de lugares assim Edward.

– Eu sei. Eu tenho que desligar, já cheguei. Não se esqueça, quero todas as permissões assinadas e registradas. Não quero mais atrasos.

– Sim senhor. – ele falou rapidamente e desliguei o celular e dei meu nome ao segurança.

– Por aqui Sr. Masen. – um homem de terno preto me guiou por um longo corredor.

Em seguidas entramos em uma sala ampla, aonde tocava um jaz suave, o ambiente era bem decorado em tons branco e preto, alguns sofás e pufs e poltronas, no fundo havia um bar, e alguns garçons circulavam levando bebidas aos homens e mulheres bem vestidos, olhei em volta e não demorei a ver Aro Volturi, os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava um terno cinza chumbo. Caminhei até ele com um sorriso educado.

– Aro.

– Masen. Quem bom que chegou. – apertamos as mãos e me sentei na poltrona ao seu lado, um garçom chegou perto de mim e pedi um uísque.

– É um prazer revê-lo Aro.

– Você também meu caro. E como anda as coisas para meu shopping?

– Muito bem. Começaremos no prazo.

– Isso é bom. Eu achei que tivesse problemas com o prefeito...

– Tudo resolvido...

– Ora, ora, mas que surpresa agradável. – uma voz suave me interrompeu e engoli em seco ao ver os olhos chocolates me encarando divertidos.

– Senhorita? – ela usava um vestido curto tomara que caia branco, podia ver suas pernas longas usando um salto preto, sua pele cremosa estava a mostra, havia tanto para admirar, os ombros, os braços o pescoço longo...

– Já conhece Isabella? – Aro perguntou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Isabella? Só Isabella? – ela riu e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Sim, Sr?

– Masen. – murmurei e segurei sua mão, minha pele formigou e a soltei rapidamente.

– Masen?

– Isabella querida, conhece Edward? – ela finalmente olhou para Aro e sorriu.

– De vista. – Aro me olhou curioso e assenti voltando a olhá-la.

– Isabella. – repeti seu nome e ela sorriu.

– Sim, Edward Masen. – ambos sorrimos, seus olhos chocolate me encarando com intensidade, quentes e cheio de promessas.

– Conversou com seus amigos querida? – Aro falou interrompendo nossa troca de olhares e ela sorriu olhando para ele.

– Sim. Quer uma bebida?

– Claro querida, uma vodca.

– Perfeitamente. – ela piscou para ele e seguiu para o bar, a segui com um olhar, vendo sua bundinha arrebitada, hipnotizado pelo balanço dos seus quadris... Deus eu gostaria de dar uma palmada naquela bundinha, a voz de Aro afastou meus pensamentos pervertidos.

– De onde conhece Isabella? – Aro perguntou e o olhei curioso.

– A vi em uma festa. Você?

– A contratei com acompanhante.

– Ela é uma prostituta?

– Não, não. – ele riu negando. – Ela é acompanhante em festas e jantares. É uma modelo.

– Interessante.

– Lógico, se você pagar um pouco mais, ela pode ir pra cama com você.

– Uma prostituta de luxo então.

– Basicamente. – ele riu bem humorado, e me senti enojado de imaginá-la na cama com Aro.

– Então, tudo resolvido?

– Não quer ficar mais? Agora que está ficando interessante. – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso e olhei em volta.

Já podia ver alguns casais se esfregando e havia um homem com as calças abertas e a mulher o levando na boca. Definitivamente esse não é meu tipo de festa, e com certeza, não quero ver Aro, com as calças abertas.

– Infelizmente não posso.

– Uma pena.

– Sim. E não se preocupe com o shopping, será entregue no prazo. – me levantei e caminhei em direção a saída, antes que eu a alcançasse, ela estava na minha frente.

– Já vai?

– Sim.

– Trabalho?

– Sim. – ela suspirou e pegou minha gravata.

– Tcs, tcs, tcs. Sempre tão ocupado. Acho que precisa relaxar Sr. Insociável. – bufei.

– Não me chame assim. – ela mordeu o lábio carnudo.

– Como quer que eu chame?

– Edward. – murmurei engolindo em seco e ela riu.

– Ok Edward, quer relaxar?

– Com você?

– Sim.

– Aonde? – ela olhou para os lados e sorriu travessamente e pegou minha mão e me puxou através do corredor e abriu uma porta me empurrando para dentro e colou seu corpo no meu.

Percebi que estávamos em um banheiro e arquei uma sobrancelha. Ela riu e me puxou para um dos boxes. Rapidamente trancando a porta e me empurrando contra a parede, sua mão apressadamente veio para minha calça e apertou meu membro, gemi sentindo minha ereção crescendo.

– Hmmm, Edward, Edward, já fudeu uma mulher em um banheiro? – ela cantarolou suas pequenas mãos abrindo minha calça e colocando a mão dentro da minha cueca.

– Deus... – assoviei, sua mão apertou meu pau com um pouco de força e ela sorriu para mim.

– Então?

– Não sei, acho que não. – ela riu e massageou meu pau, joguei a cabeça para trás e ela riu.

– Não sabe?

– Deus, não consigo pensar.

– Isso é bom, Sr. Insociável. – ela cantarolou novamente e sua boca veio para meu peito, sua pequena boca lambendo meu mamilo sobre a camisa.

Sem me conter mais agarrei seus quadris e a girei a prensando na parede, subi as mãos pelo seu corpo e agarrei suas mãos a colocando sobre sua cabeça, ela riu e arqueou seu corpo, roçando em meu pau me fazendo rosnar.

– Sua vadia.

– Isso Sr. Masen, sou sua vadia. – grunhi segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça com uma mão só desci a outra pelo seu corpo, seu vestido curto me fez gemeu quando cheguei as suas coxas e comecei a subi-lo para cima.

– Será que você está molhadinha, Isabella?

– Por que você não olha. – ela lambeu os lábios, e sorri levando a mão a sua entrada, Isabella gemeu quando meus dedos tocaram sua entrada encharcada e gemi.

– Merda! – ofeguei deslizando meus dedos pelo seu calor apertado, ela ofegou rebolando contra minha mão.

Girei meus dedos dentro dela, suas pernas tremeram e ela rebolou contra minha mão. Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e os lambi, seus olhos chocolate pareciam fogo me encarando com luxuria.

– Vem me foder Sr. Masen. – gemendo a soltei e massageei meu pau e me preparei para entrar nela, agarrei sua bunda e erguendo e suas pernas entrelaçaram em meu quadril, meu pau rosou em sua entrada molhada e ambos gememos, esfreguei meu membro em seu clitóris, o deslizando já para sua boceta, mas ela me parou.

– O que? – praticamente rosnei a fazendo rir.

– Sei que estamos ansiosos, mas camisinha.

– Merda! – rosnei a fazendo rir.

– Não creio que você não tenha nenhuma ai?

– Bem, pode ser meio surpreendente para a senhorita, mas eu não sou do tipo que sai fodendo mulheres em banheiros.

– Na verdade não me surpreendeu nada. – ela enfiou a mão no decote e tirou uma embalagem, arquei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu. – Sou uma garota prevenida. – deu de ombros e acabei rindo.

Tirei o pacote de sua mão e o rasguei com os dentes, ele agarrou me meu pescoço para não cair e deslizei o preservativo pelo meu pau, gemi ao esfregar meu pau em seu clitóris novamente.

– Vem Sr. Insociável. – ela riu e rosnei, empurrando meu pau com força dentro dela. Isabella mordeu meu pescoço par anão gritar e agarrou meus cabelos.

Gemi sentindo seu calor me envolver, tão quente e molhado. Fazia tanto tempo... fiquei parado dentro dela, pulsando dentro da sua boceta, sentindo ela pulsar a minha volta.

– Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome e encarei seus olhos, gemi e esmaguei meus lábios nos dela, sugando seus lábios e me movendo dentro dela.

Isabella gemeu contra minha boca rebolando em meu pau, apertei sua bunda e comecei a fodê-la com força, suas pernas apertavam com força a minha volta me puxando mais e mais para ela.

Me fazendo enterrar fundo dentro dela. Seus gemidos ecoavam em minha boca e grunhi chupando sua língua. As mãos dela vieram para meu cabelo e o puxou com força me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios.

Meu pau já pulsava e eu não demoraria muito para vir.

Merda eu estava muito perto.

Levei minha mão entre nossos corpos e provoquei seu clitóris, rodeando o dedão em seu botãozinho. Ela gemeu alto em minha boca e seu corpo convulsionou, seu sexo ordenhando meu pau.

Afastei minha boca da dela e chupei seu pescoço, ela gemeu alto e seu corpo todo tremeu quando ela veio. Eu rosnei e vim em seguida, preenchendo a camisinha e enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Ela me abraçou apertado por alguns minutos e ficamos em silencio, quando me senti recuperado sai de dentro dela e me livrei da camisinha, a ajudei a ficar firme e ela sorriu enquanto ajeitava seu vestido com um sorriso.

– Muito bom Edward.

– Feliz que gostou Srta. Isabella. – ela riu.

– Tão formal. Tcs, tcs, tcs... – ela ajeitou minha camisa e gravata, suas pequenas mãos subindo e descendo por meu peito, seus olhos chocolates me olhando com intensidade, afastei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e ela mordeu o lábio macio...

– Isabella? – ouvimos alguém chamá-la, e reconhecemos a voz de Aro, ela suspirou com um biquinho.

– Preciso ir.

– Para Aro?

– Com ciúmes? Prefere que eu dispense Aro?

– Não, absolutamente não. – falei serio me afastando.

– Que pena Sr. Insociável, adoraria chutar o velho e ir com você.

– Não mude seus planos por mim, senhorita. – ela suspirou e deu de ombros, um pequeno sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios.

– Bem quem sabe outro dia. – ela piscou pra mim e saiu pela porta.

Fiquei parado dentro do boxes não acreditando na loucura que fiz.

O que essa mulher estava fazendo comigo?


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Senti sua falta Sr. Insociável**

Entrei na empresa a passos rápidos. Não estava com humor, nem com paciência para aguentar os bajuladores.

Fui direto para a sala de Carlisle, entrando sem bater e ignorando a secretaria que dizia que o Sr. Cullen estava ocupado.

Carlisle estava realmente ocupado, mas havia uma jovem sentada em seu colo, arquei uma sobrancelha diante da cena e vi Carlisle empalidecer e a jovem ruborizar.

– Bom dia Carlisle.

– Edward... hummm. Querida nos falamos depois. – a moça assentiu e saiu apressadamente da sala, Carlisle me olhou de canto de olho e tentou sorrir.

– Que surpresa Edward.

– Bem realmente foi uma. Quem era a moçinha?

– Ninguém que você conheça.

– Espero que ela não seja da empresa. Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. – ele pigarreou.

– Então, veio aqui por algum motivo. – respirei fundo e joguei o jornal em cima da mesa.

– Está começando a me irritar a situação Carlisle. – ele olhou a manchete no jornal e fez uma careta.

– Eu não sabia de nada Edward.

– Não me interessa o que você sabe ou deixa de saber Carlisle. Jasper é seu filho, você devia controlá-lo.

– Ele é jovem Edward. Só quer aproveitar a vida...

– Carlisle enquanto vocês vierem a base da minha empresa eu gostaria que tanto você quanto seu filho se comportassem com o mínimo de decoro.

– Edward, a empresa é tanto nossa quanto sua. Edward era meu irmão...

– Não estou nem ai. É meu nome que está no nome da empresa, e é a minha reputação que é manchada cada vez que você ou seu filho envergonham nossa família.

– Não admito que fale assim moleque. – ele bufou se levantando e o ignorei.

– E eu não admito que você e Jasper desrespeitem a empresa da família.

– Edward...

– Controle seu filho Carlisle, e a noiva dele também.

Sai da sala irritado, não era a primeira vez que Jasper e Alice saiam na imprensa ridicularizando o nome da família. Não me importava com as atitudes dos dois, ou até mesmo a de Carlisle, mas sempre que os jornais os flagravam eles ligavam as matérias a empresa ou a mim, o que incomodava minha mãe.

Entrei em minha sala ignorando a secretaria que me olhava ansiosa, afundei em minha cadeira pegando o celular e ligando para casa.

– Chame minha mãe.

– Sim senhor. – a empregada respondeu, esfreguei o rosto enquanto esperava. O dia já havia começado mal.

A semana estava uma merda.

Bem estava desde que eu conheci ela.

Isabella.

O que tinha essa mulher pra me deixar tão confuso.

O seu corpo, seu cheiro ainda estavam impregnados em minha mente, em minha pele.

Mas eu não podia me envolver, devia esquecê-la. Duvidava que voltasse a vê-la. Alias eu nem poderia ficar com uma mulher como ela. O que minha mãe pensaria de mim.

– Edward. – a doce voz de Esme me fez sorrir e afastar as lembranças.

– Mamãe.

– Oh meu querido, eu já li o jornal.

– Merda!

– Olhe a boca. – eu ri.

– Desculpe mamãe. Como a senhora está?

– Eu nem ligo mais para os disparates do seu primo. Carlisle não soube criá-lo direito.

– Sim é o que parece. E sua noiva é pior que ele.

– Não deixe que eles te chateiem querido.

– Sim. Vou tentar. E a senhora como está? Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

– Oh seria esplêndido querido.

– Então venha até a empresa.

– Edward...

– Não, nada de "_Edward querido_". Saia já dessa casa. – ela riu baixinho.

– Oh esta bem.

– Essa é minha garota. Te espero a uma.

– Estarei ai querido.

Desliguei o telefone com um sorriso e comecei a ver meus compromissos para o dia.

Estava lendo um relatório quando o telefone tocou e bufei.

– Diga Srta. Stanley, eu já disse que não queria ser incomodado.

– Desculpe senhor, mas... bem tem uma visita. – olhei em meu relógio e ainda faltava algum tempo até Esme chegar.

– Quem é?

– Uma moça.

– Seu nome Srta. Stanley.

– Ela não disse, só disse, bem que quer falar com o Sr. Insociável.

– Oh... Hmmm, a mande entrar. – me levantei ajeitando a gravata e passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

O que ela fazia aqui? Como conseguiu entrar? Antes que eu pudesse responder minhas próprias perguntas à porta se abriu e a secretaria a introduziu, ela mantinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios e usava suas roupas coladas e provocantes, hoje um tope branco que deixava sua barriga lisa a mostra, uma jaqueta jeans curta e saia jeans que batiam em suas coxas.

– Sr. Masen.

– Isabella. Pode ir Srta. Stanley. – a jovem saiu apressadamente e vi Isabella vir sedutoramente até mim.

– _Senti sua falta Sr. Insociável._

– Não me chame assim. – resmunguei passando a mão pelo cabelo e sabia que ele já devia estar na sua bagunça costumeira, e me daria um bom trabalho domá-los novamente.

– Desculpe Edward. Mas quando você fica tão cheio de formalidades é difícil lhe chamar de outro jeito.

– Não são simples formalidades. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– Bem acredito que são... exageradas. Afinal eu já te tive na boca e dentro de mim.

– Senhorita!

– Sim Sr. Insociável? – ela piscou seus lindos olhos e me sentei.

– O que faz aqui?

– Uma visitinha. Achei que estava sentindo minha falta. – Isabella se aproximou mais e sentou em minha mesa, sua bundinha sobre meus relatórios.

– Por favor, saia da minha mesa, está sentada nos meus relatórios. – ela riu.

– Bem já que você insiste. – ela saltou da mesa e sentou em meu colo, gemi ao senti-la se esfregando contra mim e meu pau deu sinais de vida.

– Srta. Isabella.

– Não me chame assim Sr. Insociável. – fez um biquinho e meus lábios coçaram para estar grudado nos dela.

– Quer... quer que chame como?

– Bem existe uma lista infinita. Mas os meus favoritos são, tesão, delicia, amor, neném. – ela piscou pra mim e ri. – OMG um sorriso. E Deus que delicia de sorriso.

– Srta. Isabella.

– Aff voltamos às formalidades. – ela bufou e começou a passar sua mão por meu peito, Segurei seu pulso e ela sorriu para mim, sem pensar levei sua mão aos lábios e beijei a palma, seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

– Hmmm o que está se passando nessa mente pervertida?

– Mente pervertida? – sorri e ela mordeu o lábio e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Pois sim, Sr. Masen. Sei muito bem que você só se faz de certinho, mas esconde um homem muito safado no interior. – arquei uma sobrancelha rindo.

– Acho que está errada Isabella.

– Você sabe que não estou Sr. Masen. – ela se inclinou para mim e roçou seus lábios nos meus, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e meu pau se contorceu, a ouvi suspirar e rebolar em meu colo.

Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura e a apertei de leve, ela lambeu meu lábio e introduziu a língua em minha boca me fazendo gemer e beijá-la com ardor, suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo me puxando para mais perto do seu rosto.

Minha mão desceu até sua coxa e apertei sua carne, ela arfou contra meus lábios e rebolou com força, meu pau pulsou. Afastei a boca da dela gemendo, sua boca veio para meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele, arfei jogando a cabeça para trás e já estava fora de mim.

Minha mão já entrava por sua saia a empurrando para cima e grunhi ao tocar seu sexo nu. Ela gemeu baixo quando a ponta dos meus dedos roçaram em suas dobras já molhadas.

– Sua safada... – gemi metendo um dedo dentro dela, Isabella arfou e rebolou contra minha mão.

– Hmmm, eu gosto desse apelido meu Sr. Insaciável. – eu ri e coloquei mais dois dedos dentro dela, deslizaram fácil em sua entrada encharcada.

Ela arqueou o corpo contra o meu e gemi roucamente, tirei os dedos da sua entrada a ouvindo lamurias e os meti na boca, sentindo seu gosto, ela suspirou.

– Quero sua boca Edward. – me chamou e gemi agarrando sua cintura e colocando sobre a mesa ela riu abrindo as pernas e revelando sua bocetinha rosada.

– E os seus relatórios?

– Que se dane. – segurei suas pernas as colocando sobre meu ombro e empurrando minha cadeira para frente cai de boca em sua boceta.

Isabella gritou quando minha língua tocou seu clitóris inchado e gemi ao sentir seu gosto em minha boca.

Suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo com força, e sorri soprando contra sua entrada, ela tremeu e amoleceu contra mim, rindo enterrei o rosto em sua entrada passando minha língua por toda sua boceta.

Chupando seu clitóris e em seguida descendo até sua entrada, meti a língua nas suas dobras, a endurecendo e penetrando sua boceta. Isabella gritava e arfava, suas pernas apertando meu rosto como se tivesse medo que eu fosse sair, mas agora que a estava provando, eu não queria me afastar.

Lambi e chupei sua entrada e voltei a mamar seu clitóris durinho, meti meus dedos na sua boceta e ouvi ela gritar e pulsar contra meus dedos e relaxar em seguida.

Desci a boca para sua entrada e chupei seu sexo melado, ela rebolava e gemia baixinho, e a lambi até senti-la melada de novo, quando afastei a boca ela estava jogada sobre minha mesa e nunca vi imagem mais erótica.

Merda, merda, eu pensava vendo ela nua sobre a mesa, mais precisamente a minha mesa, com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios vermelhos, os olhos flamejantes de desejo.

– Venha Sr. Insociável. – ela falou roucamente e passei a mão pelo cabelo sabendo que essa mulher iria me deixar louco, ela abriu as pernas e passou as mãos sobre o corpo, me chamando com o dedo, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Sim, definitivamente louco, mais eu não podia resistir a ela, ao seu charme, ao seu corpo, ou ao que ela despertava em mim. Eu poderia deixar ser levado assim novamente. E se tudo se repetisse.

Antes que a razão me tomasse Isabella tirou um preservativo do decote e gemi o agarrando e abrindo as calças, o vesti rapidamente e esquecendo todo o resto agarrei seus quadris os erguendo e me afundei nela.

– Oh Deus... – ela gritou e meu pau inteiro pulsou e sua boceta me mordeu com força, ela gozou novamente seu corpo mole sobre a mesa, gemi e segurando com firmeza seus quadris comecei a investir contra ela.

Ela estava molhada dos seus gozos o que fez meu pau deslizar fácil em seu interior, grunhi e rosnei metendo nela com força e rápido. Isabella gemia baixo e empurrando o corpo contra o meu.

Meu pau começou a latejar e sabia que estava próximo, se possível entrei mais rápido e forte dentro dela, sua boceta já mastigava meu pau novamente e gritando cheguei ao ápice, enchendo a camisinha e sai dela caindo em minha cadeira.

Fiquei alguns minutos em silencio, tentando acalmar meu coração disparado e meu corpo pulsando. Tirei a camisinha a jogando no lixo, Isabella se levantou sorrindo e saltou da mesa se arrumando, me arrumei também sem deixar de olhá-la.

Essa mulher seria minha perdição.

– É sempre ótimo com você Sr. Insociável. – ela piscou e fiquei serio.

– Foi com Aro também. – ela fez uma careta e voltou a sentar no meu colo me abraçando pelo pescoço, mantive minhas mãos longe dela, mesmo elas coçando para tocá-la.

– Não me deitei com Aro.

– Bem ele deixou bem claro que por um pouco de dinheiro você deitaria com ele.

– Velho nojento. – resmungou olhando para o vazio e se voltou para mim. – Não me deitei com Aro, ele me pagou para acompanhá-lo. Me deitaria com ele se eu desejasse, mas como poderia se eu havia acabado de ser bem fodida. – ela piscou para mim e desviei os olhos.

– Hmmm, bem não importa não é da minha conta.

– Você gostaria que fosse?

– Isabella, eu... Bem... – ela suspirou.

– Entendi. Você é daqueles caras que odeiam compromisso. Eu posso viver com isso.

– O que quer dizer? – ela sorriu e se inclinou em minha mesa e pegou uma caneta, sem perceber segurei sua cintura e ela rebolou em meu colo. – Isabella!

– Desculpe. – ela riu e marcou um numero, rasgou um pedaço do papel e me entregou. – Aqui, sempre que quiser foder. – piscou pra mim.

– E você vai aceitar isso?

– E por que não? Nós somos jovens e estamos aproveitando a vida meu lindo e bravo Sr. Insociável. Sem contar que você é um tesão. – deu um beijo rápido em meus lábios e colocou o papel no bolso do meu terno.

Deus eu acabei de fodê-la e nem tirei o terno.

– Agora eu tenho que ir. – ela saltou do meu colo e piscou pra mim. – Me ligue gostoso.

Arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu abrindo a porta, tirei o papel do bolso vendo seu nome e um numero de telefone e ri ao ver a inscrição "Sua Isabella, meu Sr. Insociável", voltei a olhar para ela, mas seu sorriso tinha sumido e vi que alguém estava a porta.

– Merda! – praguejei ficando de pé e agradecendo que não estava excitado, Esme olhava Isabella com curiosidade.

– Edward?

– Aqui mamãe.

– Com licença. – Isabella deu a volta em minha mãe e saiu apressadamente da sala, Esme me olhou curiosa.

– Quem era Edward?

– Ninguém mãe. Então pronta para o almoço?

– Claro. – sorri e fui em direção ao banheiro que havia em minha sala.

– Só um momento para que eu possa me organizar.

Tirei o terno o deixando sobre minha cadeira e fui ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto e dei um jeito em meu cabelo.

Isabella estava me deixando louco. Nem parecia comigo mais. Transar em meu escritório. Deus, eu até senti ciúmes de Aro.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e sai, minha mãe estava sentada em minha cadeira e Carlisle estava na sala.

– Carlisle.

– Edward, estava aqui conversando com a adorável Esme.

– Sim ela é realmente adorável.

– Oh parem vocês dois, seus galanteadores. Respeitem-me.

– Mas é com muito respeito Esme, você está a cada dia mais linda. – Carlisle elogiou e minha mãe riu.

– Você queria algo Carlisle?

– Sim. Jasper e eu já demos um jeito na reportagem.

– Ótimo, vamos mamãe.

– Claro querido. Até logo Carlisle.

– Esme. – ela acenou para ele e saímos da sala o deixando para trás.

– Então aonde quer ir?

– Edward, quem era aquela moça? – suspirei esfregando o rosto.

– Não era ninguém mãe.

– Era... sua namorada?

– Claro que não. A senhora sabe... bem eu não tenho namorada. – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

– Ok. Então que tal irmos de comida italiana hoje.

– Parece ótimo.

– Tem um restaurante não muito longe, o La Bella Itália.

– Merda!

– Edward!

– Desculpe mãe. Eu me lembrei que esqueci algo na sala.

– Vá lá buscar, eu te espero lá embaixo.

– Obrigada mamãe. – beijei sua bochecha e voltei para a sala.

Carlisle já havia ido o que agradeci não estava a fim de falar com ele. Olhei para minha mesa a procura do numero dela, quando vi minha mãe na sala o joguei na mesa, eu acho.

Olhei sobre meus papeis e em volta e nada.

Merda!

Continuei procurando por mais alguns minutos e desisti, Esme me esperava e o papel parecia ter evaporado.

Bem talvez não era pra ser.

E eu nem ligaria mesmo.

Resmungando sai da sala e caminhei em direção aos elevadores.

Isabella não saia da minha mente, e pelo jeito era aonde ela ficaria, pois eu não sabia como encontrá-la e nem sei se queria.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**O que você quer de mim Isabella?**

Olhei para minha mesa com desgosto.

Como trabalhar sabendo o que eu fiz ali, e com quem eu fiz. Passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, os bagunçando.

Essa mulher até quando não estava por perto acabava com minha concentração. Tentei evitar a mesa e olhar para os malditos relatórios, mas nem isso era possível, ainda tinha um pedaço da folha rasgada que me lembrava que havia perdido o numero dela.

Não que eu fosse ligar, mas não gostava da ideia de não poder se eu quiser. Não que eu quisesse.

Merda! Eu nem sabia mais o que queria.

Levantei já me irritando e peguei meus relatórios indo para o sofá, teria que trocar aquela mesa.

Passei o resto da tarde trabalhando no sofá, vendo alguns projetos. Já passava das nove quando larguei as coisas sobre a mesa e peguei meu paletó para ir.

Peguei meu carro no estacionamento, um volvo prata, era um dos meus favoritos e dirigi diretamente para casa. Estava exausto e precisa de cama urgentemente. Pelo horário, Esme já havia jantado e devia ter se recolhido.

Por sorte e por já ser tarde não tinha transito e cheguei rapidamente em casa, dirigi até o portão colocando a senha, o portão se abriu e guiei o carro até a garagem, o colocando ao lado dos muitos outros que tínhamos. Sai o trancando e coloquei a chave no suporte junto com as outras, segui diretamente para o terceiro andar e me trancando em meu quarto.

Tirei as roupas indo diretamente para o banho, deixei a água quente afastar o cansaço e os problemas. Me lavei rapidamente e desliguei, me enrolando em uma toalha e indo para a cama, me joguei nela como estava e fechei os olhos, no mesmo estante ela veio a minha mente.

O sorriso malicioso, os longos cabelos, seu cheiro. Sorri deixando sua lembrança me envolver e mergulhei rapidamente no mundo dos sonhos.

[...]

– Eu quero imediatamente Carlisle. – grunhi do outro lado da linha, as vezes a incompetência de Carlisle me exasperava. Por que o mantínhamos na empresa eu não sabia.

Não eu sabia sim. Esme.

Ela não me deixava demiti-lo, dizia que meu pai não gostaria que despedíssemos seu irmão. Sim ela tinha razão, mas o velho devia se aposentar! Já que não dava mais conta de suas responsabilidades. Já bastava o peso morto que era seu filho, que só vinha à empresa a passeio.

– Farei o possível Edward. – ele murmurou e quase rosnei.

– Não, quero que faça o impossível, isso tem que estar em minha mesa no máximo na hora do almoço.

– Sim senhor. – ele resmungou e bati o telefone.

– Incompetente. – cai em minha cadeira massageando as têmporas, a família Cullen ainda me faria ter um ataque do coração aos 28 anos.

Meu telefone tocou e grunhindo o atendi rapidamente.

– O que é?

– Hmmm, se... senhor Masen? – suspirei.

– Diga Srta. Stanley?

– Tem uma ligação.

– Eu disse que não queria ser interrompido. – sua voz estava tremula e pensei que fosse chorar, talvez estivesse na hora de trocar de secretaria, de novo.

– Sim, é bem, é mesma moça...

– Que moça? – meu interesse foi despertado.

– Am... bem, Srta. Isabella? – falou como se fosse uma pergunta e suspirei.

– É a Srta. Isabella?

– Sim.

– Pode passar. – ela suspirou aliviada, não demorou muito para passar a ligação e a voz dela me fez sorrir em dias.

Ok, foram só três dias, mas pareceram bem mais.

_– Oi Sr. Insociável._

– Srta. Isabella. – ela riu.

_– Muito ocupado?_

– Claro.

_– Oh que pena. Eu gostaria de atrapalhar você hoje. – acabei sorrindo._

– Mesmo? O que a senhorita tem em mente?

_– Você sabe exatamente o que passa por minha mente, Sr. Masen._

– Eu sei?

_– Oh sim é o mesmo que passa pela sua. Você sabe, nós dois nus, em algum lugar proibido..._

– Isabella.

_– Hmmm adoro quando chama meu nome. Mas prefiro você gemendo ele. – acabei rindo e ela deu uma risadinha._

– Você é terrível moça.

_– Eu sei que você gosta._

– Então, por que você ligou?

_– Bem por vários motivos, mas que tal nós almoçarmos juntos?_

– Eu não sei Isabella. – murmurei ansiosamente..

_– Tive uma ideia melhor. Que tal você me almoçar_. – ri de novo.

– Você é louca.

_– Faz parte do meu charme. Então que tal meu convite?_

– Eu adoraria.

_– Me almoçar._

– Só almoçar Isabella.

_– Seu chato_. – ela resmungou e sorri novamente.

– E esse almoço é pra quando?

_– Agora._

– Agora?

_– O que você quer Sr. Insociável? Que eu marque hora?_

– Bem, talvez eu possa ter algum compromisso... – falei pensando se eu tinha algum compromisso, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar.

_– Edward Masen, quem é o dono ai?_

– Eu, obviamente.

_– Então pare de frescura e diga a sua secretaria, que você vai sair pra foder._

– Isabella. – ela riu.

_– Desculpe, sair para almoçar._

– Sim, só almoçar.

_– Tanto faz. Você vem?_

– Está bem. Aonde?

_– Meu apartamento._

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

_– Vamos fazer assim, eu prometo não te atacar. Mas se você me atacar, ai não foi minha culpa._

– Ok. Me passe o endereço. – ela deu uma risadinha e grunhi, ela estava aprontando alguma.

Assim que passou o endereço ela desligou rapidamente. Esfreguei o rosto. Era uma péssima ideia ir até sua casa. Eu não devia me envolver com ninguém, mas não era compromisso, e enquanto ficava como estava eu podia levar.

E não tinha como tudo se repetir, não novamente.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos negativos, sai da minha sala, Srta. Stanley estava digitando em seu computador.

– Srta. Stanley, vou sair para almoçar. Se ligarem, mande ligar para o celular.

– Sim, senhor.

Segui para o elevador ignorando os bajuladores, e fui direto para o estacionamento. Peguei o carro e segui para o endereço dela, felizmente não era muito longe, e em menos de uma hora eu estaria de volta.

Cheguei ao bairro elegante, o prédio dela parecia ser de classe, fui até a portaria, e o segurança me deixou entrar. Estacionei e segui para o elevador, apertado o botão para o vigésimo andar.

As portas se abriram e fui para o apartamento 22, bati na porta e esperei, quando a porta abriu engasguei, meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Porra! – ela riu e piscou pra mim, completamente nua.

– Olá, olá Sr. Insociável.

– Isabella... – ela sorriu e segurou minha gravata me puxando para dentro do apartamento.

Não consegui tirar meus olhos dela, o que só a fazia rir, ela chutou a porta a fechando e me levou até algum lugar e cai sentado. Seu corpo veio para cima do meu, uma perna de cada lado, meu pau já latejava dentro da calça, suas mãos vieram para meu pescoço e engoli em seco.

– Isabella... o que?

– Senti sua falta, Sr. Insociável, não me ligou. – ela fez um biquinho enquanto alisava minha gravata, minhas mãos estavam em punho ao lado do meu corpo, queria apertar sua cintura e esfregá-la contra meu pau.

– Eu... eu perdi.

– Perdeu o que?

– O numero. – ela rolou os olhos e sorriu.

– Bem, então está perdoado. – sem que eu esperasse ela me beijou, gemi contra sua boca, e a beijei de volta, meus lábios se moldando contra os dela.

Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura, subindo e descendo por suas costas. Deus, ela é tão macia, desci a mão a sua bundinha e apertei, ela gemeu contra minha boca e rebolou em meu colo, meu pau saltou dentro da calça.

Afastei a boca da dela e respirei fundo tentando me controlar, ela mordeu o lábio sensualmente e gemi, fechei os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, a boca dela estava em meu pescoço antes que eu percebesse.

Sua língua passeando em minha pele, soltei sua bunda e subi as mãos para seus seios, massageei seus montes macios, ela suspirou e mordiscou minha garganta.

– Deus... Isabella...

– Diga... – ela chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha e meus olhos giraram.

– Achei... achei que iríamos almoçar. Merda... – ela se esfregou em meu colo novamente.

– Bem, já que você não quer me almoçar, eu acho que vou almoçar você. – ela riu e mordiscou meu pescoço dando um chupão em seguida.

– Merda! – ofeguei e ela riu. – Você prometeu se comportar. – falei sem fôlego e ela se afastou de mim com um biquinho.

– Ok, seu chato. – ela cruzou os braços ainda com um biquinho, mas não saiu de cima de mim.

– Então... hmmm, não vamos almoçar? – ela suspirou.

– Poxa Sr. Masen, três dias sem nos vermos e você só quer almoçar.

– O que você quer de mim Isabella? – ela estava me deixando tão confuso. Ela suspirou me abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Quero ser fodida por você. – piscou pra mim e ri.

– Só isso?

– O que mais eu poderia querer? – eu suspirei e passei meus braços por sua cintura.

– Eu não gosto de relacionamentos. – confessei e ela rolou os olhos.

– Não diga.

– É sério Isabella. – ela beijou meu nariz.

– Eu sei meu lindo e sério homem de negócios.

– Então, hmmm só sexo.

– Oh sim. Sexo. Puro, louco, selvagem e pervertido sexo. – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Acho que posso aceitar isso.

– Hmmm. – ela ronronou esfregando no meu colo. – Posso comer você agora?

– Vai me comer?

– Oh sim. Vou devorar você todinho Sr. Insociável. – ela me deu um beijo rápido e saiu do meu colo se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas.

Gemi ao vê-la mordendo os lábios enquanto abria minha calça, ela libertou meu pau o acariciando de cima a baixo, fechei os olhos gemendo. Ela riu e sua língua quente tocou na ponta, saltei do sofá e ela riu novamente.

– Calma Sr. Masen, eu não vou usar os dentes. – ela piscou e ri me lembrando da nossa primeira vez.

Mas meu sorriso morreu, ao sentir sua língua subindo e descendo por meu cumprimento, lambendo meu pau de cima a baixo. Meu pau se possível cresceu mais, ela me olhava enquanto dava beijos em meu membro e chupadas, levei a mão ao seu cabelo o enrolando em minha mão e levantei seu rosto.

– Quero estar na sua boca. – ela sorriu e me colocou na boca, devorando meu pau todo, o que não cabia ela segurava com sua mão me masturbando, sua outra mão massageava minhas bolas.

Minha respiração já vinha em arquejos, meu pau latejava e eu viria logo e viria forte. Ainda segurando seu cabelo afastei sua boca de mim.

– Senta no meu pau Isabella. – ela riu e se afastou pegando uma caminha em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá.

Só agora percebi seu apartamento, a sala era grande e espaçosa com dois ambientes, tinha uma decoração alegre e elegante, TV de plasma sofás confortáveis e era dividido por uma pequena sala de jantar. Tinha uma mesa retangular na parede e havia comida ali, sorri, senti a camisinha sobre meu pau e voltei minha atenção a ela.

Ela sorriu e voltou a ficar sobre mim, sua boceta pairando sobre meu pau ereto, agarrei seus quadris e a puxei para baixo lentamente. Nós dois gememos quando nos unimos.

– Tão malditamente bom... – ela gemeu e assenti, apertei sua bundinha e a fiz se movimentar sobre mim, subindo e descendo, sua boceta melada e apertada esmagando meu pau e apertando minhas bolas sempre que descia.

Estávamos ofegantes e nos encarávamos sem deixar de nos movermos, ela se inclinou devorando meus lábios e grunhi soltando sua bunda e indo acariciar seus seios.

Belisquei os mamilos durinhos, ela gemeu contra meus lábios e seus braços foi para o encosto do sofá, ela começou a se mover sobre mim cada vez mais rápido, meu pau já pulsava dentro dela, e sua boceta mastigava meu membro.

Estávamos perto. Deus muito perto.

Levei uma mão ao seu clitóris o beliscando e ela gritou afastando a boca da minha, sua boceta apertando meu pau freneticamente enquanto ela vinha com força. Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, meu pau pulsando, e não demorei em segui-la.

Ficamos em silencio arfando por alguns minutos, quando estava mais calmo ela saiu de cima de mim e tirou a camisinha e saiu rebolando entrando por uma porta, devia ser o banheiro.

Ajeitei as calças e passei a mão pelo rosto nervosamente, essa mulher ia acabar comigo.

Voltou depois de uns minutos usando um roupão de seda negra praticamente transparente, ela batia em suas coxas e ela estava malditamente sexy.

– Hmmm, já ficando animado de novo Sr. Insaciável.

– Insaciável? – eu ri e ela deu de ombros.

– Bem, você pode ser insociável, mas seu pau... – ela apertou meu membro e gemi. – Definitivamente é insaciável.

– Isabella. – grunhi e ela me soltou.

– Desculpe seu chato. Então com fome? – assenti e me levantei.

– Aonde é o banheiro? – ela apontou para a porta aonde ela tinha ido, fui rapidamente e lavei as mãos e voltei para sua sala. Ela indicava uma cadeira e me sentei, esperei ela se sentar, mas ela simplesmente se sentou no meu colo.

– Você vai ficar aqui?

– Sim. Agora cale a boca e seja sociável por alguns minutos. – sorri e olhei nos potinhos de algum restaurante que ela tinha encomendado.

– Japonesa?

– Sim. Você gosta?

– Adoro. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e pegou os pauzinhos e serviu de yakissoba.

– Hmmm, também amo. – ela pegou mais um pouco e trouxe para meus lábios, eu ri a deixando me alimentar.

Lógico que deixar alguém te alimentar com pauzinhos é uma péssima ideia, pois ela derrubou em meu queixo e o limpou o lambendo. O que me causou uma quase ereção.

Acabei pegando minha própria comida, o que a fez me chamar de chato novamente.

Mas fora isso, foi extremamente agradável almoçar com ela. Isabella era tão alegre e animada. E faladeira.

– Então você é modelo?

– Sim. Eu acompanho ricaços em eventos. Mas ao contrario do que o Sr. Volturi falou eu não transo com eles. Bem só se eu quisesse, nunca por dinheiro. Ainda mais já pensou transar com aquele velho, eca. – ela estremeceu e ri.

– Eu gosto quando você ri. – ela comentou passando a mão no meu rosto.

– Hmmm, eu não rio com muita frequência. – confessei dando de ombros.

– Sério? E por que disso? – evitei seus olhos, ela não precisava saber do por que eu ser amargo, já bastava eu carregar meus problemas.

– Então você tem família? – ela franziu o cenho e deu de ombros.

– Infelizmente não. Eu tinha uma irmã. Mas ela morreu.

– Eu sinto.

– Tudo bem. E sua família?

– Está na hora de eu ir. – ela suspirou.

– Sempre tão ocupado. – ri e beijei seus lábios, ela gemeu me abraçando pelo pescoço, sua língua se infiltrando em minha boca...

– Ora, ora, Edward Masen. – ouvi alguém dizer meu nome e me afastei de Isabella, a mulher baixinha nos encarava na porta e fiz uma careta.

– Alice, o que faz aqui?

– Eu que devia perguntar, o que faz no meu apartamento. – ela olhou para Isabella em meu colo e sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas parece bem obvio.

Merda!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu preciso de você Isabella**

– Sempre tão ocupado. – ri e beijei seus lábios, ela gemeu me abraçando pelo pescoço, sua língua se infiltrando em minha boca...

– Ora, ora, Edward Masen. – ouvi alguém dizer meu nome e me afastei de Isabella, a mulher baixinha nos encarava na porta e fiz uma careta.

– Alice, o que faz aqui?

– Eu que devia perguntar, o que faz no meu apartamento. – ela olhou para Isabella em meu colo e sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas parece bem obvio.

Merda!

Comecei a me levantar apressadamente, Isabella saltou do meu colo com uma careta e bufou.

– O que faz em casa a essa hora, Alice? – ela resmungou e Alice rolou os olhos.

– Eu moro aqui também Bella.

– Bella? – murmurei olhando pra ela que deu de ombros.

– Você não me respondeu.

– O primo idiota do Jazz, sumiu da empresa e o pai dele o mandou ir ajudá-lo. – ela me olhou com malicia e bufei.

– Alice! – Isabella olhou feio para a noiva desmiolada de Jasper. Eu sabia que me envolver com alguém era má idéia, e a prova estava bem ai, as interrompendo olhei Isabella.

– Eu tenho que ir. – murmurei já indo em direção a porta, Alice saiu do caminho e me apressei pelo corredor.

– Edward, espere. – ouvi Isabella chamar, eu já estava apertando o botão do elevador quando ela apareceu.

– Eu realmente preciso ir. – resmunguei e a ouvi suspirar.

– Eu sei. Eu só... bem desculpe Alice, ela é idiota as vezes.

– Não tem problema. – evitei olhá-la e a ouvi bufar, mas continuei a ignorando.

De tantas mulheres para me envolver, tinha justo que ser uma amiga dos meus parentes desmiolados. Esfreguei o rosto respirando fundo. As portas se abriram e entrei rapidamente, já pressionando o botão do térreo.

– Adeus Isabella. – seus lindos olhos se arregalaram e antes que as portas fechassem, ela entrou no elevador e me empurrou contra a parede.

– Nada de adeus. – ela resmungou e em seguida sua boca estava na minha.

Sem me conter gemi ao sentir seus lábios quentes colados aos meus, minhas mãos imediatamente agarraram sua cintura a puxando mais de encontro a mim, erguendo seu corpo, suas mãos vieram para meu pescoço me abraçando e colando mais em mim.

Sua língua invadiu meus lábios e grunhi a beijando com mais ardor, nos virei a prensando contra a parede, ela gemeu contra minha boca e cruzou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura se esfregou em mim. Merda estava ficando duro novamente.

A soltei ofegante, e a coloquei no chão, assim que ela estava firme me afastei dela. Isabella sorriu de olhos fechados e grunhi evitando olhá-la, me xingando mentalmente me afastei mais dela, encostando-se à parede, meus dedos passearam por meu cabelo e ele devia estar uma bagunça agora.

– Edward? – ouvi sua voz baixinha, ergui o rosto encarando seus lindos olhos e ela sorriu fracamente.

– O que Isabella?

– Você está bravo comigo? – ela fez um biquinho e sorri, estiquei minha mão e ela veio apressadamente. A abracei beijando sua testa.

– Não Isabella. Eu só não gostei da surpresa. – ela assentiu e mordia os lábios nervosamente. – Você, hmmm você sabia quem eu era?

– Quando nós encontramos na biblioteca?

– Sim. Você sabia?

– Não. Eu soube quando Aro nos apresentou. – assenti.

– Entendo. – ela voltou a morder o lábio e me abaixei chupando seu lábio entre os meus, ela suspirou, mas ainda parecia nervosa. – O que há?

– Alice e Jasper sempre falam mal de você. – falou baixinho e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Verdade? – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Oh sim. Sempre falam do primo mal humorado. – fiz uma careta, com certeza ela estava editando algumas coisas.

Eu definitivamente não era a pessoa favorita no mundo da família Cullen.

– Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam Isabella.

– Eu sei. – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente e segurei seu queixo para olhar em seus olhos.

– E o que você pensa de mim? – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo rápido, afaguei sua bochecha.

– Eu acho um charme seu lado insociável. – sorri vendo seus olhos brilharem. Mas isso só complicava tudo.

– Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo, Isabella. – ela me olhou com tristeza.

– O que? Por quê?

– Bem, hoje foi uma prova disso.

– Não, Alice não vai nos incomodar mais. Eu já estou pra me mudar daqui mesmo.

– Por que mora com ela?

– Ah eu sou nova na cidade e trabalhamos na mesma agencia, ela me ofereceu o apartamento até eu ter um lugar pra ficar. – ela deu de ombros e assenti.

– Eu posso te arranjar um apartamento. – murmurei e ela saiu dos meus braços, senti sua falta imediatamente, mas a encarei confuso.

– Eu não sou uma interesseira Edward Masen. Estou com você, por que gosto de você. Não para ganhar coisas. – ela me olhou ofendida e suspirei.

– Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la. Só ajudar. – ela sorriu e voltou a me abraçar.

– Ok, já está perdoado. – acabei rindo e a abraçando novamente.

– Você perdoa muito fácil. – ela deu de ombros.

– Não consigo ficar brava com você. – suspirou e deu um sorriso. – Que tal nos encontrar amanhã?

– Amanhã? – comecei a pensar o que eu tinha para amanhã. Reuniões, compromissos, mas sempre que eu estava com Isabella, meus pensamentos sumiam.

– Sim, o senhor todo poderoso Masen. Não pode mandar seus empregados irem trabalhar e ir se divertir?

– Não. – ela fez uma careta, mas sorriu em seguida e ficou na ponta dos pés, seus lábios vieram para meu pescoço, mordiscou minha pele a lambendo em seguida. Gemi totalmente rendido a ela.

– Prometo que valera a pena.

– Eu... hmmm posso ligar e marcamos.

– Ótimo. – ela ficou animada e de repente pensativa. – Ah você não tem meu numero. Me da seu celular. – o tirei do bolso do paletó e só agora percebi que estava desligado, fiz uma careta ao ligá-lo e ver algumas ligações perdidas, Isabella o pegou da minha mão.

– O que... – comecei a falar, mas parei ao vê-la fazendo um biquinho lindo e tirando uma foto de si mesma. Em seguida digitando rapidamente e depois virando o celular para mim.

Sorri das suas ações estranhas, mas ela aproveitou e tirou uma foto minha também e voltou a digitar.

– Prontinho. Eu já estou na discagem rápida. – ela piscou pra mim me entregando o celular e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Obrigada. – murmurei olhando o celular e o guardando novamente. – Agora eu preciso mesmo ir.

– Ok. Eu até te acompanharia até o carro, mas estou nua por baixo do roupão. – falou maliciosamente e gemi internamente.

– Comporte-se Isabella.

– Está bem, meu lindo e mal humorado Sr. Insociável. – rolei os olhos e comecei a sair do elevador que já estava aberto há alguns minutos, mas ela me puxou de volta.

– O que?

– Meu beijo de despedida.

– Isabella.

– Não seja chato Edward. – sorri, gostava quando ela dizia meu nome.

E mais ainda quando ela mandava eu não ser chato, totalmente encantado com sua boca a puxei pela cintura colando seu corpo ao meu, ela arfou me segurando pelos ombros, abaixei o rosto roçando meus lábios nos dela, tão macios e doces, ela gemeu e chupei seu lábio inferior o mordiscando em seguida, Isabella suspirou, suas mãos subindo para meu cabelo. Lambi seu lábio e o puxei entre os dentes levemente e a soltei, ela cambaleou meio confusa.

– Nos vemos depois Isabella.

Ela piscou atônita e sai apressadamente para meu carro sem olhar para trás, se eu olhasse com certeza voltaria e a agarraria.

Essa mulher estava me tirando o juízo.

[...]

– Senhor Masen, sua mãe o espera na sala. – assenti para a empregada e entreguei minha maleta.

Tive que trazer documentos para ler em casa. Isabella havia me feito perder boa parte do dia e ao chegar à empresa, tive que ver os documentos que Carlisle tinha que me enviar e não enviou.

Lógico que tive outra discussão com ele. E o imprestável do filho dele estava junto, o que só piorou meu humor.

– Deixe na biblioteca, por favor.

– Sim Sr. Masen. – a moça se afastou e fui em direção a sala, minha mãe estava sentada folheando uma revista e assim que me viu sorriu. Sorri de volta, estava feliz que ela saiu do quarto.

– Querido, estava te esperando para jantar.

– Ah que bom, estou faminto. – ela sorriu, mas se sorriso sumiu.

– Você parece tão cansado meu bem.

– Impressão sua mamãe.

– Não minta pra mim, venha aqui. – fui até a poltrona onde ela estava.

Mamãe se levantou e sentei em seu lugar, suas mãos foram para meus ombros, ela começou a massagear meu pescoço e sorri.

– Obrigada mãe.

– Me conte querido, como foi seu dia?

– Estressante.

– Carlisle?

– Entre outras coisas.

Não contaria a ela sobre Isabella, não era importante. Sim era isso que eu repetia a mim mesmo o tempo todo. Isabella não era importante. Talvez se eu continuasse repetindo eu acreditaria nisso. Mas eu devia continuar dizendo, a ultima coisa que eu queria era uma repetição do passado.

– O que foi querido?

– O que?

– Você pareceu distante.

– Nada mamãe. Só os problemas de sempre.

– Não deve deixar as infantilidades do seu tio e seu primo te incomodarem, meu bem.

– Eu sei mãe, mas incomodam.

– Sabe do que você precisa? – ela falou animadamente parando a massagem e levantei a cabeça para olhá-la.

– Do que?

– De férias. – sorri.

– E ai a empresa afunda.

– Não seja dramático querido. Pense bem, só nós dois, longe de tudo e todos. Longe dos problemas. – seus olhos brilhavam.

Seria bom mesmo.

Viajar e esquecer. Fugir das idiotices de Carlisle, irresponsabilidade de Jasper, loucuras de Alice e Isabella...

– Eu não posso mãe. – falei me levantando e ela deu um suspiro triste.

– Oh. O que te prende aqui meu bem?

– Nada mãe. A empresa, Carlisle a afundaria se eu deixasse as coisas em suas mãos durante uma semana... – comecei a balbuciar desculpas. Eu sabia muito bem por que eu não queria ir, mas não tinha coragem de dizer o porquê.

– É aquela moça? – mamãe falou de repente e a olhei com o cenho franzido.

– Moça? Que moça?

– Que saiu do seu escritório há alguns dias.

– Oh Isabella. – murmurei seu nome e mamãe me olhou com desconfiança.

– Quem ela é?

– Ninguém importante. – murmurei saindo de perto dela e indo até o aparador e pegar uma bebida.

– Ela estava à procura de emprego? – podia ouvir a desconfiança em sua voz e murmurei uma mentira.

– É pra secretaria. – fiz uma careta, odiava mentir para ela, mas Isabella não devia ser assunto da minha mãe.

– Ela era meio vulgar. – a ouvi murmurar e a olhei.

– Isabella. Claro que não mãe.

Por algum motivo quis gritar com Esme. Isabella não era vulgar. Ela era afoita e animada, sensual, mas não vulgar. Isabella era sexy.

– Você é homem Edward. Não pode ver uma mulher que pensa com a parte de baixo.

– Mãe! – a olhei horrorizado e ela bufou.

– Não me olhe assim. Sabe que é verdade. Só espero que você não faça tudo de novo.

– Não sei do que está falando. – me servi de uma dose de uísque bebendo tudo de um gole só.

– Não se faça de desentendido Edward. Já passamos por isso duas vezes. E nas duas você ficou péssimo.

– Fala como se a culpa fosse minha. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. – murmurei tristemente e ela suspirou.

– Lógico que não. Mas...

– Mas o que? Eu devo passar o resto da vida sozinho, só por que eu não tive sorte no amor.

– Você não está sozinho meu amor, eu nunca vou te deixar. Eu amo você. – assenti e fui até ela a abraçando.

– Eu sei mamãe. Você é a única mulher que nunca vou machucar.

– Você não as machucou meu bem.

– Eu me sinto responsável.

– Mas não é.

– Talvez eu seja amaldiçoado. – brinquei, mas no fundo era o que eu sentia.

– Não fale bobagens Edward. Elas se foram por que...

– Não quero falar disso. – ela assentiu e a soltei. – Então não íamos jantar? – mudei de assunto forçando um sorriso e ela se animou.

– Sim, venha. Eu preparei o jantar hoje.

– Mesmo?

– Sim, queria fazer algo especial para você.

– Obrigada mamãe.

Ela sorriu animada e estendi o braço para ela, sorrindo ela o segurou e seguimos para a sala de jantar.

Empurrei as malditas lembranças para baixo aonde era o lugar delas e tentei me concentrar no que me importava. Minha família, ou o que restou dela, pois era tudo que eu tinha.

[...]

– Sr. Masen, já vai? – ainda não era nem duas horas da tarde, mas eu precisava sair dali, a conversa com minha mãe só me trouxe lembranças tenebrosas que eu preferia esquecer.

O trabalho que sempre fora minha distração não me fazia esquecer o que houve. O que aconteceu por minha culpa. Sempre seria minha, se elas não estivessem comigo nada aconteceria.

– Senhor? – a secretaria chamou novamente e pisquei,

– Sim. Se tiver alguma reunião marque para amanhã, e ligações só as importantes passe pro meu celular.

– Sim senhor.

Acenei para ela e sai para o estacionamento, já estava na garagem ao lado do meu carro quando o celular tocou, olhei no visor e sorri ao ver sua foto e seu nome piscando.

– Alô.

_– Olá Sr. Insociável._

– Oi. – sussurrei.

_– O que houve?_

– Nada.

_– Você parece triste._

– Como pode saber se eu estou pelo celular?

_– Eu não te contei, mas eu sou meio vidente_. – falou dando uma risadinha, e ri.

– Serio, então qual vai ser o meu futuro?

_– Bem não posso enxergar o seu futuro, pois a uma nuvem negra nele_. – disse com pesar, e fiz uma careta. – _Mas sei o que te espera para o dia de hoje._

– Mesmo? E o que é?

_– Bem, envolvem uma banheira enorme, eu nuazinha realizando todas as suas fantasias de tarado reprimido. –_ gargalhei e a ouvi rir.

– Tarado reprimido?

_– Não adianta negar meu lindo e mal humorado Sr. Insociável._

– Então aonde eu realizo esse futuro muito interessante.

_– Você vai vir?_ – podia ouvir a surpresa em sua voz e sorri.

– Bem achei que era um convite.

– E é. Bem já que você aceitou, deixe-me pensar aonde podemos ir pra ter privacidade.

– Podíamos ir a um hotel. – murmurei e ela deu um gritinho.

– Perfeito. Eu...

– Eu faço isso.

– Faz?

– Claro. Me encontre no The Surrey.

– Ok. – desliguei e liguei para Srta. Stanley e pedi pra ela reservar uma suíte para mim, para agora.

Voltei a entrar no carro e me dirigi para o hotel. Não demorei a chegar, entreguei o carro para o manobrista e peguei minhas chaves na recepção e avisei que estaria no bar, quando Isabella chegasse.

Odiava não saber ser sobrenome. Mas era bom, ou eu acabaria por chamá-la pelo sobrenome. Com certeza por isso ela não me falava o seu. Entrei no bar do hotel e pelo horário estava praticamente vazio, pedi uma taça de vinho e me sentei nos bancos no bar mesmo.

– Olá, olá bonitão. – mal havia terminado a minha taça ela estava ao meu lado recostada no balcão e usando um vestido preto curto e sexy.

– Olá senhorita.

– Me paga uma bebida? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– O que você quer Isabella? – ela mordeu o lábio e fez um biquinho.

– Que tal você me levar ao seu quarto e me fazer essa pergunta novamente. – ela piscou e sorri deixando a taça no balcão e levantando, beijei sua bochecha e coloquei a mão na sua cintura.

– Então vamos senhorita. – ela deu uma risadinha e seguimos para o elevador.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar ao quarto, e o silêncio se estendia enquanto entravamos. Isabella ficou olhando em volta, da luxuosa suíte.

Primeiro havia uma sala grande e espaçosa decorada em estilo clássico e charmoso, e havia três portas que davam para uma pequena cozinha e o quarto, e a outra devia ser um banheiro. Me livrei do paletó e afrouxei a gravata e me sentei em um dos confortáveis sofás.

Isabella sorriu e veio em minha direção, se livrou dos sapato e sentou em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado, seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e ela me encarou por alguns estantes.

– Olá. – sorri e ela riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Eu preciso de você Isabella.

Confessei o que me atormentava desde que Esme eu falamos a noite. Eu precisava dela, mas ela iria me deixar. Eu só não queria que ela me deixasse como as outras. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer a ela. Não a minha Isabella.

– Eu estou aqui. – ela sussurrou me afastando das amargas lembranças e assenti encostando minha testa na dela, ela segurou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios, sua boca macia se moldando contra minha, sua língua se enroscando na minha.

Gemi contra sua boca, e agarrei seus quadris, minhas mãos entrando por seu vestido, minhas mãos foram para sua bunda e ela estava sem calcinha. Rosnei ao sentir sua pele nua, ela se esfregou em meu colo e me beijou com mais intensidade.

A beijei de volta devorando seus lábios com a mesma fome que ela beijava os meus, e comecei a erguer seu vestido, ela gemia em minha boca a cada pedaço de pele nua que eu tocava. Sua boca se afastou da minha quando eu terminei de tirar o vestido e o joguei no chão, ela estava completamente nua em meu colo, e perfeita.

Isabella me olhou com os olhos brilhando e mordiscando seus lábios carnudos, sorri e passei a mão por seu rosto, descendo para seu pescoço e seguindo para os seios, os mamilos duros empinados em minha direção. Abaixei a cabeça e chupei um entre os lábios, ela gemeu e se esfregou em meu colo.

– Vem Edward, faz amor comigo. – ela pediu e afastei a boca dos seus seios.

– Amor? – ela me encarou com intensidade e saiu do meu colo pegando minha mão.

– Venha Sr. Insociável. – levantei a seguindo e fomos para o quarto, ela me empurrou para cama e sentei na beirada.

Isabella sorriu e começou a me livrar das minhas roupas, começando por sapato e meias, eu a olhava praticamente hipnotizado por seu lindo corpo, enquanto ela me despia. Ergui os quadris quando ela foi puxar minha calça e a cueca junto, meu pau saltou já ereto e pingando por ela.

– Hmmm, está animadinho em meu ver. – ela piscou e acabei rindo e comecei a me livrar de minha camisa a arrancando e jogando no chão.

Ela me empurrou e deitei na cama, fui para trás ficando bem no meio, ela sorriu maliciosamente e pegou uma camisinha que tinha no criado mudo e embalou meu pau. Fechei os olhos soltando um gemido, ela massageou meu cumprimento, sua mãozinha subindo e descendo por todo ele.

– Isabella... – gemi alto e sua boca quente tocou na ponta.

– Pronto para mim Edward.

– Sim. – sussurrei roucamente e ela sorriu e engatinhou sobre mim, sua boca tocou a minha, sua língua invadindo meus lábios.

Ela agarrou meu pau sem deixar de me beijar e gemi em sua boca, ainda segurando meu pau o guiou para sua boceta e ofeguei ao sentir o calor que vinha dela, sua umidade pingando.

Sem deixar de nos beijarmos, ela me levou pra dentro dela, tão quente, apertada e molhada. Meu pau mergulhou em seu calor e gememos em deleite.

Ela afastou a boca da minha se erguendo e começou a me montar. Deus era a visão mais linda do mundo. Seus seios saltando, podia ver meu pau entrando e saindo, seu mel escorrendo da sua boceta. Sem me conter mais agarrei sua cintura e a movi mais rápido sobre mim, ela gritou e espalmou as mãos em meu peito.

Seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto enquanto ela rebolava em cima de mim, nos movíamos cada vez mais rápido, a puxava de encontro a mim com força me enterrando nela o máximo que eu podia.

Sua bunda esmagava minhas bolas sempre que ela descia e eu estava a cada segundo mais próximo. Meu pau latejava e já sentia sua boceta me apertando. Soltei uma mão de seu quadril e a puxei para baixo, sua boca se encontrou com a minha e nos beijamos com loucura.

Levei uma mão ao seu clitóris e o pressionei, ela gritou em minha boca e engoli seu grito enquanto seu corpo se agitava sobre o meu. Seu sexo pulsava e molhava meu pau com seu gozo. Eu vim em seguida preenchendo a camisinha com meu prazer.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, o corpo dela largado sobre o meu e a abracei, eu gostaria de ficar aqui com ela para sempre, afastei seu cabelo suado da testa e beijei sua pele quente. Ela ronronou sobre mim me fazendo mais que nunca que eu não tivesse um passado tão fudido.

Quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, sai de dentro dela a deitando na cama e fui ao banheiro, me livrei da camisinha e passei uma água no rosto. Voltei para o quarto e ela estava deitada de lado me olhando e mordendo os lábios, um pequeno sorriso brincando em sua boca.

– O que?

– Nada. Você é absurdamente lindo Edward Masen.

– Você também Srta. Isabella. – ela riu e ficou de joelhos.

– Venha aqui, Sr. Insociável. – fui até ela e me sentei na cama ela veio ate mim e sentou em meu colo.

– Você é realmente muito linda Isabella. – ela riu.

– Não precisa mais de galanteios Sr. Masen, você já me levou pra cama. – ela piscou e ri.

– Sempre tão direta. – ela deu de ombros e ficou brincando com meu cabelo, ela mordia o lábio nervosamente e segurei seu queixo para que me olhasse.

– O que há de errado?

– Não é nada.

– Pode me contar.

– Acho que você vai se zangar.

– Eu nunca me zangaria com você. – confessei e nunca minhas palavras me soaram tão verdadeiras. Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Ok. Sabe depois que você saiu, Alice falou uma coisa. – ela não continuou e voltei a segurar seu queixo para que ela me olhasse.

– O que ela disse?

– É uma coisa boba.

– Bem se te incomoda não deve ser boba.

– Ela, bem... ela disse que eu devia me afastar de você.

– Oh. – nervosismo começou a se alastrar por mim e pigarreei tentando afastar esse sentimento. – Ela disse o por quê?

– Sim. Isso foi meio estranho. Eu disse que não me afastaria e ela disse, "se você quiser ser a próxima vitima". – afastei minhas mãos de seu corpo imediatamente a soltando ao lado meu corpo, meus punhos fechados e minha respiração presa.

– Ela tem razão. – murmurei roucamente e Isabella me encarou confusa.

– Como assim?

– Se você for esperta é melhor ficar longe de mim.

Resmunguei a tirando do meu colo e caçando minhas roupas pelo quarto.

Era o melhor, para mim e para Isabella.

Antes que as coisas ficassem piores e ela se apaixonasse por mim. Por que eu já estava a caminho de me apaixonar loucamente por ela.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Isso não é assunto seu.**

– Ela tem razão. – murmurei roucamente e Isabella me encarou confusa.

– Como assim?

– Se você for esperta é melhor ficar longe de mim.

Resmunguei a tirando do meu colo e caçando minhas roupas pelo quarto.

Era o melhor, para mim e para Isabella.

Antes que as coisas ficassem piores e ela se apaixonasse por mim. Por que eu já estava a caminho de me apaixonar loucamente por ela.

Sai do quarto e joguei minhas roupas no sofá, comecei a me vestir apressadamente, vesti a calça e fui pegar a camisa mais não estava ali, suspirei e vi Isabella a vestindo.

– Isabella me de a camisa?

– Não.

– Isabella. – estreitei os olhos e ela negou.

– Se a quer vem pegar.

– Não me tente. – ela deu uma risadinha e deu um passo para trás, grunhi e corri atrás dela, Isabella deu um gritinho e saiu correndo para o quarto, a alcancei antes que chegasse a cama a abraçando por trás.

– Você não vai me deixar ir?

– Não. – ela sussurrou e a virei para mim.

– O que você quer de mim Isabella?

– Já falamos isso Edward.

– Não, você quer mais que sexo. Eu sei. O que você quer?

– Quero você. – ela sussurrou e neguei.

– Eu não posso. – minha voz devia passar minha agonia, pois ela me abraçou apertado.

– Eu não me importo Edward. Eu aceito o que você quiser me dar.

– Só isso que posso dar.

– Encontros pra fazer sexo? – ela levantou o rosto me encarando, passei o polegar por seus lábios macios e sorri.

– Sim. Não é o suficiente... – ela tampou minha boca com sua mão e sorriu.

– Pra mim é. – neguei, mas ela somente sorriu maliciosamente. – Não seja chato. É o que eu quero.

– Me quer pela metade?

– Se é o que você pode me dar. – encostei a testa na dela.

– Eu queria te dar mais. – sussurrei e ela segurou meu rosto, uma mão de cada lado me fazendo olhá-la.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Sei. Eu vou esperar você poder se dar todo pra mim.

– Ah Isabella, o que eu faço com você? – murmurei tristemente e ela beijou minha boca.

– Faça amor comigo.

– Sempre. – ela sorriu amplamente e se afastou já tirando minha camisa, gemi ao ver seu corpo nu.

– Venha Sr. Insociável. – ela me chamou com o dedo e sorri indo em sua direção.

Ela seria minha morte e isso era um fato.

[...]

– Eu tenho que ir. – resmunguei largado na cama, Isabella riu e nem se mexeu.

– Então vá.

– Você ainda está em cima de mim.

– É que está tão confortável aqui. – ronronou e sorri passando a mão por suas costas, descendo até sua bundinha empinada.

Ela gemeu e rebolou sobre mim, meu pau entre suas coxas se agitou e comecei a ficar duro novamente.

– Deus Isabella, eu preciso de um tempo. – ela riu e se apoiou em meu peito com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Você precisa, mas o Sr. Insaciável está a todo vapor.

– Até meu pau tem apelido agora? – ela gargalhou e aproximou os lábios dos meus.

Gemi ao sentir sua língua invadindo minha boca, minhas mãos foram para sua bunda, apertei sua carne e já a levava ao meu pau, ela afastou a boca da minha.

– Camisinha.

– Merda! – ela riu e saiu de cima de mim.

– Isabella volte já pra cá.

– Vou buscar a camisinha. – ela gritou indo pro banheiro e voltou com o pacote. – Sabe vou tomar aquelas injeções, ai você pode me pegar quando quiser e sem a camisinha.

– Oh Deus... Por favor, sim. – gemi ao imaginar meu pau sem a camisinha entrando em sua boceta, seria incrível.

Ela voltou pra cama e colocou a camisinha em mim, não sem antes dar uma chupada em meu pau, que me fez revirar os olhos. Sorrindo ela sentou em cima de mim, grunhi, sua boceta estava tão molhada que nos encaixamos facilmente.

Agarrei sua bundinha e a fiz cavalgar sobre mim, seus seios lindo balançando enquanto meu pau entrava e saia da sua entrada quente, apertada e molhada me fazendo ver estrelas.

Ver seu corpo sobre meu, tomando seu prazer era absolutamente excitante. Larguei sua bunda e levei as mãos aos seus lindos seios, Isabella gemeu alto quando agarrei seus montes os massageando.

– Oh Deus... Edward... – ela gritou rebolando sobre mim, sua boceta mastigando meu pau.

Sorrindo belisquei seus mamilos e ela veio forte, seu gozo espalhando em meu pau. Merda eu ainda estava duro.

Gemendo ela saiu de cima de mim e tirou a camisinha e lambeu meu pau, meus quadris se arquearam quase metendo meu pau em sua boca. Ela sorriu e chupou a ponta.

– Adoro seu gosto Sr. Masen.

– Então volte ao trabalho Srta. Isabella. – ela riu e mordiscou a ponta, meus olhos giraram, senti a boca dela se afastar e a encarei.

– O que?

– Acho que tem um celular tocando.

– Sério? Aonde? – eu estava tão distraído que nem ouvi, ela riu e saiu. – Isabella?

– Eu já volto Sr. Insaciável. – ela gritou e grunhi levando a mão ao meu pau necessitado e o massageando.

Gemi de olhos fechados, quando os abri Isabella encarava meu pau e minha mão subindo e descendo por meu cumprimento.

– Venha Srta. Isabella, preciso de ajuda. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Posso atender?

– Claro. – ela veio rapidamente para a cama e sentou entre minhas pernas, e atendeu o telefone com uma mão e com a outra agarrou meu pau, gemi alto e coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Celular do Sr. Masen, quem deseja? – ri e ela piscou pra mim, Isabella ficou tensa de repente e me assentiu. – Um momento senhora.

– Quem é? – estiquei a mão e ela me entregou o celular.

– Uma tal de Esme? – perguntou meio que na duvida.

– Merda! – resmunguei pegando o telefone e pedi silencio a ela. Isabella deu de ombros, de repente ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Alôooo... – guinchei ao sentir sua boca em pau. Olhei Isabella e ela me encarava enquanto me tinha todo na boca.

_– Edward, Edward o que foi?_

– Nada, eu dei uma topada na mesa. – falei apressadamente e trincando os dentes.

_– Oh está bem querido?_

– Sim, sim. O que houve? – desconversei rapidamente.

_– Eu estava preocupada, liguei na empresa e Jessica disse que você saiu mais cedo._

– Quem é Jessicaaaa? – Isabella me chupou mais forte e meus olhos giraram nas orbitas.

_– Querido tudo bem?_

– Sim, sim. Então quem é essa?

_– Sua secretaria._

– Srta. Stanley?

– É, você não sabe o nome dela Edward?

– Por que eu deveria, ela é só a secretaria. – Isabella me encarou e começou a massagear minhas bolas.

Merda eu viria logo.

_– Oh então por que saiu mais cedo?_

– Eu... eu... OH Deus...

_– Edward._

– Desculpe. Eu tinha uma reunião. – olhei feio pra ela que me tirou da boca e começou a dar chupadas ao longo do meu cumprimento.

_– Oh então tudo bem. Quem atendeu o telefone? – p_erguntou desconfiada.

– Uma das acionistas, eu tinha esquecido o celular. – falei rapidamente, Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha, e voltou a me por todo na boca.

Meu pau já pulsava e meu corpo tremia. Merda eu gozaria falando com minha mãe ao telefone. Eu vou pro inferno!

_– Oh, então vem para o jantar?_

– Sim, sim. Oh sim... – ela largou meu pau novamente e engoliu minhas bolas, meu pau pulsou com força.

_– Edward você está bem?_

– O que? – ela voltou a me chupar e agora me masturbando ao mesmo tempo, meu gozo já saia e ela o engolia todo.

_– Edward!_

– Sim?!- Eu estava suando frio.

_– O que há com você?_

– Nada. Eu já vou pra casa.

_– Ok._

– Te amo tchau. – desliguei o telefone e Isabella continuava me chupando engolindo meu gozo até a ultima gota, quando acabou eu a encarei ofegante.

– Você é louca.

– Por quê? Achei que estivéssemos nos divertindo.

– Mas eu estava no telefone.

– Eu vi. Alias sua esposa deixou bem claro que você a ama.

– Como é que é?

– É por isso que não pode ficar comigo? Você é casado. – Isabella me olhava com raiva e bufei.

– Eu não sou casado.

– Bem a Esme deixou bem claro que você a ama e é dela.

– Esme é minha mãe Isabella.

– OMG!

– O que?

– Eu te chupei enquanto você falava com sua mãe. – ela gritou e ri a puxando para meus braços.

– Sim você fez.

– Eu vou para o inferno.

– Bem nesse caso eu vou também.

– Pelo menos a nós fazemos companhia. – sorriu maliciosamente.

– Verdade. Agora eu tenho que ir. - disse como um suspiro. Ela fez um biquinho.

– OK. Vou só tomar um banho. – ela se levantou já animada novamente e me olhou mordendo os lábios. – Eu adoraria alguém para esfregar minhas costas.

– Eu faço esse sacrifício. – falei já me levantando e ela gargalhou.

– Eu sabia que existia um tarado em algum lugar ai dentro. – rolei os olhos, mas a peguei no colo e corri pro banheiro.

– Você me deve um banho de banheira.

– Vamos nos atrasar.

– Só alguns minutinhos.

[...]

Cheguei em casa me sentindo extremamente feliz. Há tempos não me sentia assim. Na verdade não me sentia assim desde...

– Edward Anthony Masen. – fiz uma careta ao ver a cara brava de Esme.

– Mamãe...

– Não me venha com mamãe, Sr. Masen. Está uma hora atrasado.

– Oh, me desculpe. Hmmm teve transito. – ela estreitou os olhos e tentei evitar mostrar minha cara de culpado, ela suspirou e veio me abraçar.

– Está desculpado. Mas só dessa vez.

– Eu sinto mesmo mãe.

– Tudo bem meu amor. Eu só odeio comer sozinha.

– Eu sei. Eu vou te compensar.

– Mesmo? – ela ficou toda animada e sorri.

– Sim, vamos almoçar amanhã aonde a senhora quiser.

– Que tal jantar?

– Melhor ainda. – ela bateu palmas animadas e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha, me afastei dela sorrindo.

– Você quer jantar? Eu já comi, mas posso esquentar algo pra você...

– Não, você vai descansar. Eu como um sanduiche, estou cansado também.

– Ok. Vou escolher um lugar especial para nós amanhã.

– Isso mesmo. Boa noite mãe.

– Boa noite meu lindo Edward. – sorri fazia tempo que ela não me chamava assim. Esme sempre fora tão carinhosa comigo, mas até do que com o meu pai.

Vai ver que era por isso que eles tinham problemas, às vezes ele parecia sentir ciúmes de mim. Esme sempre me tratou como se eu fosse tudo para ela. Ela era para mim também. Mas eu me preocupava com ela.

Ela se esquecia dela e só se preocupava comigo.

– Te amo mãe.

– Eu também querido. Agora vá comer e dormir.

– Claro. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui para a cozinha.

Não estava com fome, Isabella e eu havíamos comido à tarde no hotel. Então só tomei um copo de suco e fui para meu quarto. Tirei as roupas e fui direto para a cama, me joguei no colchão sorrindo como um idiota.

Ficar com Isabella me fez sentir como eu de novo, como eu era antes da minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo. Antes de todas aquelas coisas acontecerem, de meu pai nos deixar e eu ter que assumir a empresa. A vida era menos complicada, mais alegre. Eu me sentia assim quando estava com Isabella. Despreocupado.

Pensando nela eu adormeci rapidamente, lembrando dos seus beijos e toques. Da minha louca Isabella.

Me movi desconfortável de manhã, com uma sensação estranha virei na cama e abri os olhos e levei um susto ao ver Esme me olhando.

– Mãe! – guinchei ao me lembrar que estava nu e me cobri apressadamente, ela riu.

– Edward não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. – senti meu rosto ficando quente.

– Eu sei. Mas o que foi?

– Nada, só que você vai perder a hora. – olhei no relógio ao lado da cama e praguejei correndo para o banheiro.

Ouvi mamãe rindo e rolei os olhos. Tomei um banho rápido e me enrolei em uma toalha voltando para o quarto, Esme estava no meu closet escolhendo um terno pra mim.

– Obrigada.

– Então como foi a reunião ontem? – ela perguntou enquanto eu vestia a cueca ainda com a toalha em volta a cintura.

– Muito bem. – evitei seus olhos e peguei a camisa branca que estava sobre a cama e a vesti apressadamente.

– Oh e quem era a moça que atendeu? – peguei a calça que ela colocou sobre a cama e a vesti.

– Ninguém.

– Tem certeza? – me virei para ela que me esticava a gravata e a peguei de sua mão, a olhando confuso.

– Claro que tenho mãe.

– Sei... – ela veio a minha frente e me ajudou com o nó da gravata com um pequeno sorriso.

– Hmmm mãe. O que disse pra moça, no telefone? – ela riu.

– Nada demais. Por quê?

– Sabe foi engraçado. Ela achou que você era minha esposa. – ela riu e negou.

– Eu só estava brincando. Disse somente que era Esme a mulher da sua vida. Fiz mal? – ela me olhou preocupada e sorri e beijei sua testa.

– Não, só falou a verdade.

– Ótimo, não esqueça nosso jantar em. Você anda muito esquecido.

– Nunca Srta. Esme.

– Pare de ser galanteador. – pisquei pra ela e vesti o paletó.

– Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada por me acordar. Venho te buscar as seis.

– Ok. – beijei sua bochecha e sai apressadamente, nem passei pela cozinha e fui para a garagem atrás do meu carro.

[...]

Cheguei na empresa no horário de sempre e fui para minha sala, assim que sentei chamei Srta. Stanley.

– Pois não Sr. Masen?

– Srta. Stanley, ligue para minha mãe e veja aonde ela quer jantar, e faça reservas para hoje as seis e meia.

– Sim senhor.

– Ah, me traga os relatórios sobre o shopping de Aro Volturi.

– Imediatamente senhor. – ela já saia quando a chamei de novo.

– Srta. Stanley, ligue para uma agencia de imóveis, e me mande fotos de apartamentos próximos a empresa, espaçosos pelo menos duas suítes, uns cinco cômodos e de preferência mobiliado. Se encontrar alguns quero fazer alguma visita no horário do almoço.

– Algo mais senhor?

– Me traga um café.

– Sim senhor.

Ela saiu voltando somente alguns minutos depois com o café. Passei a maior parte da manhã trabalhando, e já passava das dez quando bateram na porta.

– Entre.

– Sr. Masen?

– Trouxe as fotos?

– Sim, a agencia me mandou e coloquei em um pen drive. Já fiz as reservas no restaurante de escolha da Sra. Masen.

– Muito bem Srta. Stanley. Eu vou olhar as fotos e lhe aviso se quiser visitar algum dos imóveis.

Ela me entregou o pen drive e o conectei no laptop, e observei as três opções de apartamento. O mais próximo a empresa era perfeito. Grande e espaçoso, duas suítes, uma sala, cozinha e mais dois cômodos. Uma das paredes da sala era toda de vidro com uma impressionante vista de Nova York. A decoração era elegante e moderna, e ela poderia mudar se gostasse de algo.

Esperava que ela gostasse.

– Srta. Stanley. – chamei pelo interfone.

– Sim senhor?

– Agende uma visita para o meio-dia no segundo apartamento.

– Sim senhor.

– Ah e chame Carlisle, preciso falar com ele.

– Imediatamente senhor. – ela desligou e voltei a olhar as fotos.

O quarto era muito bonitos, e as salas vazias podiam servir para o que ela quisesse, talvez uma biblioteca, ou para algum robe que ela tivesse. Ouvi uma batida na porta e desliguei a tela do computador.

– Mandou me chamar Edward?

– Sim, cadê os relatórios que te pedi? Eles não estavam na minha mesa.

– Bem como você tirou a tarde de folga, achei que não eram tão urgentes.

– Você não tem que achar nada Carlisle. Tem que obedecer.

– Então só o poderoso Masen, pode sair para se divertir. E nós pobres mortais, temos que ficar trabalhando?

– O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não é da sua conta. Só quero que você faça o que lhe foi ordenado. Ou então parta da empresa, já que parece que você não quer trabalhar.

– Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você Edward. Tenho mais direito do que você na verdade.

– Você era irmão do meu pai, Carlisle. Nada mais, e ele já sabia que você era um inútil e preferiu que eu comandasse.

– Uma criança, que sai as tardes para se esfregar em mulheres.

– Como é? Você está me julgando, o mesmo homem que estava com uma mulher no colo no horário de trabalho.

– Pelo menos eu não finjo ser quem eu não sou. Você se mostra o todo poderoso, mas no fundo é um moleque.

– Olhe seu tom Carlisle.

– Ou o que? Vai me matar, me tirar do caminho?

– Você está louco Carlisle.

– Por que, você já fez isso antes não fez. – ofeguei o encarando incrédulo.

– O que está insinuando?

– Eu soube da sua nova namoradinha.

– Isso não é assunto seu. – rosnei o encarando e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Só espero que depois que você se livrar dessa, você vá para a cadeia que é o seu lugar.

– Você está passando dos limites. – trinquei os dentes e ele riu.

– Bem chefinho, eu já trago o relatório. – ele sorriu debochado e saiu da sala.

Não acreditava que essa historia estava voltando pra me assombrar. Depois de tantos anos...

– Sr. Masen? – Srta Stanley me olhava preocupada e me endireite.

– Sim?

– Já agendei a visita. O senhor vai agora? – olhei no relógio e já era quase meio dia.

– Sim.

– A mulher da agencia disse que o senhor estará liberado para entrar, é só dar o nome da portaria. – ela me passou os endereço e o andar e abotoei o terno e sai.

[...]

Cheguei em casa as seis em ponto, trouxe flores e ela sorriu extasiada, e segurou meu braço enquanto eu a conduzia ao carro.

– Está linda mãe.

– Obrigada querido, estou realmente animada.

Sorri e como prometido passei um tempo agradável com minha mãe. Jantamos em seu restaurante favorito, depois passeamos um pouco e voltamos para casa.

Já passava das dez quando chegamos, então fui direto para meu quarto, antes de ir para a cama passei para a sala do piano, e dedilhei algumas notas.

Eu havia reprimido durante o resto do dia a minha conversa com Carlisle. Tentei me concentrar no apartamento que havia comprado, no trabalho quando voltei para a empresa, em minha mãe.

Mas assim que me vi sozinho tudo voltava a minha mente.

Eu devia me afastar de Isabella.

E se acontecesse de novo?

Eu poderia evitar que o passado se repetisse?

Deixei minha cabeça cair contra a madeira fria do piano, minha mente uma confusão só. O que eu faria agora?

Meu celular tocou irritantemente e o atendi com um sorriso bobo.

_– Sr. Masen?_

– Isabella.

_– Olha lembrou quem era eu. _– falou debochada e ri.

– Como se esquecer da linda Isabella.

_– Pare de me bajular. Estou brava com você._

– Comigo? O que eu fiz para chateá-la?

_– Nem uma ligação durante o dia todo. Tcs, tcs, tcs, muito feio Sr. Insociável._ – sorri.

– Imperdoável Sr. Isabella. Como poderei me redimir?

_– Sexo louco e selvagem, é a única forma de me fazer perdoá-lo._

– Hmmm, proposta interessante Srta. Isabella. Na verdade eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

_– Sério?_ – ela deu um gritinho animado e ri.

– Sério. Que tal nos vermos amanhã?

– _A hora que quise_r. – disse esperançosamente.

– As três.

_– Tão tarde_. – ela resmungou e já imaginava um biquinho formando em seus lábios carnudos.

– Bem será tarde, mas passarei a tarde toda com você.

_– Então será perfeito as três. Aonde vamos nos encontrar?_

– Você ainda está no apartamento de Alice?

_– Sim._

– Eu passo ai para te buscar.

_– Ok._

– Até amanhã Isabella.

_– Até amanhã Sr. Insociável, tenha sonhos pervertidos e todos comigo._ – gargalhei e antes que eu pudesse responder ela desligou.

Olhei para o celular aonde ainda via sua foto e sorri.

Amanhã lhe mostraria o apartamento que comprei para podermos ficar mais a vontade. E se tudo desse certo, Isabella poderia morar lá.

Ainda não era tudo que eu queria dar a ela. Mas era o que eu poderia lhe dar no momento. Era mais do que eu dei a qualquer uma desde Tânia.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**É isso que posso dar.**

Amanhã lhe mostraria o apartamento que comprei para podermos ficar mais a vontade. E se tudo desse certo, Isabella poderia morar lá.

Ainda não era tudo que eu queria dar a ela. Mas era o que eu poderia lhe dar no momento. Era mais do que eu dei a qualquer uma desde Tânia.

Meus dedos batiam nervosamente no volante enquanto esperava Isabella descer. Na verdade o dia inteiro eu me senti ansioso.

A reação dela ao ver o apartamento me preocupava. Lógico na hora em que comprei imaginei que ela iria adorar. Mas depois comecei a duvidar de minha impulsividade.

Isabella já havia deixado claro que não gostaria que eu lhe desse um apartamento, mas talvez ela relevasse, já que o lugar era pra ser nosso. Não havia meio de eu me encontrar com ela na casa da desmiolada Alice, minha casa era totalmente fora de cogitação, e hotéis era tão impessoal.

– Olá bonitão. – sorri ao vê-la abrindo a porta e já entrando toda animada.

– Isabella.

– Sabe você pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella?

– É meu apelido.

– Eu gosto de Isabella.

– Deus, eu até reclamaria, mas quando você diz Isabella, da um tesão. – sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la.

Ela suspirou me beijando de volta, jogou seus braços em meu pescoço e me puxou mais para ela, sua boca veio para minha com avidez imediatamente, e gemi ao sentir sua língua em contato com a minha.

Me afastei dela com um sorriso, ela fez um biquinho e sorriu em seguida.

– Então cadê minha surpresa?

– Não está aqui.

– Então me leve até ela. – pediu animada e ri ligando o carro e guiando em direção ao apartamento.

O caminho para lá foi em silêncio, exceto pelo radio do carro, que Isabella ficava mexendo, trocando as estações, ela se decidiu por uma de musica popular e virou para mim sorrindo.

– Então, alguma dica sobre essa surpresa?

– Não.

– Vamos não seja mal. – sorri e neguei.

– Nada de dica. Já estamos chegando. – ela suspirou olhando para a janela. Não demorou nem dois minutos e entrei na garagem do prédio, Isabella me olhou com curiosidade e sorri dando de ombros.

Estacionei na minha vaga, e sai, ela não se moveu, e fui até sua porta a abrindo e estendi a mão para ela.

– Vamos?

– O que está aprontando, Sr. Masen? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e segurei sua mão a levando aos lábios.

– Paciência.

– OK. – fez um biquinho e me inclinei beijando sua boca.

– Vamos. – segurando sua mão nos guiei para o elevador e apertei nosso andar. Isabella me olhava desconfiada o tempo todo, e tive que lutar contra o sorriso que ameaçava escapar.

O elevador parou e a levei para a porta e a abri, Isabella me deu um ultimo olhar inquisitivo e dei de ombros novamente. Com um suspiro ela entrou no apartamento, a segui ficando atrás dela. Seus olhos vagavam pro todo lugar com curiosidade.

– O que você acha?

– É um lugar muito bonito. – ela murmurou e se virou para mim. – Por que estamos aqui?

– Hmmm, bem eu comprei.

– É seu?

– Seu na verdade. – ela abriu a boca e fechou novamente, fez isso algumas vezes, e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, e seus olhos escuros.

– Edward Masen...

– Não diga nada.

– Como não dizer. Eu te disse... – a agarrei puxando contra meu peito, ela se calou ofegante e me olhando de olhos arregalados.

– Antes de ficar nervosa me escute.

– Eu...

– Por favor? – ela apertou os lábios com força e respirou fundo.

– Ok.

– Eu adoro passar um tempo com você. Mas não quero ir a casa de Alice novamente. Eu mal suporto meus parentes na empresa, quanto mais ter que vê-los fora dela. Minha casa é completamente fora de cogitação, minha mãe nunca aprovaria nosso tipo de relacionamento, e eu não a faria passar pelo constrangimento de nos pegar em um momento embaraçoso. – respirei fundo e voltei a falar. – E hotéis são tão impessoais, podemos continuar indo a hotéis, mas para que se temos um bom lugar aqui mesmo.

– Edward, eu concordo. Mas isso é demais.

– Por quê? Você disse que aceitaria o que eu estivesse disposto a dar. É isso que posso dar.

– Mas isso...

– Não, isso é perfeito. Nosso lugar, podemos ficar aqui sem ninguém nos incomodar. E você pode morar aqui também. É grande e espaçoso. Venha ver. – a soltei agarrando sua mão e a levando para um pequeno tour.

Mostrei nosso quarto, a cozinha e sala. Os quartos extras que ela podia fazer o que quisesse com eles. Na sala grande e espaçosa eu comentei que poderíamos trazer um piano e isso a fez sorrir.

– Você toca?

– Sim. Eu adoraria tocar para você. – seu sorriso aumentou.

– Eu adoraria ouvir.

– Então vai vir morar aqui?

– Edward...

– Por favor, Isabella. Eu o comprei pra você. – dei um sorriso torto como uma ultima tentativa.

– Eu sinto que estou abusando de você. – ela resmungou e rolei os olhos a abraçando.

– Não sinta. Você não me pediu nada, eu quero lhe dar. É só o que posso lhe dar no momento. – ela suspirou e me abraçou de volta.

– É demais. – resmungou e a apertei contra mim.

– Por favor, eu queria lhe dar muito mais, mas é só o que posso dar no momento. – voltei a repetir. Estava difícil convencê-la, mas eu vou conseguir.

– OK. – sorri internamente. – Eu disse que esperaria por você. Até que você me desse o que pudesse e eu vou.

– Bom.

– Então, que tal nós experimentarmos aquela cama enorme. – ela piscou pra mim e me soltou correndo para o quarto já largando suas roupas pelo caminho.

Sorri e a segui ansioso e feliz que agora teríamos um lugar só para nós.

[...]

Isabella ressonou ao meu lado, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e suas pálpebras tremendo levemente, ela parecia estar sonhando, e um sonho bom. Minha mão passeou por suas costas nuas e ela murmurou alegremente em seu sonho.

Ri baixo e voltei a acariciá-la, sua pele macia e doce era muito convidativa, não só ao toque, como também minha boca ansiava estar nela novamente, minha mão desceu mais e acariciei a bundinha empinada e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Me inclinei afastando seus cabelos e beijei sua nuca, ela suspirou e bocejou se virando para mim em seguida. Um sorriso sonolento nos lábios.

– Olá.

– Oi. Eu dormi. – torceu o nariz e sorri.

– Não tem problema. Mas eu preciso ir.

– Oh. Ok, eu só...

– Não precisa levantar. A casa é sua, lembra?

– Sim. Havia esquecido. – seus olhos brilharam de repente. – Esse apartamento enorme é meu. Vou passar a noite sozinha nessa cama enorme. – piscou os lindos olhos e passou a mão pelos seios. – Tão sozinha.

– Isabella?

– Sim?

– Não me tente. – ela deu uma risadinha, e rastejou até deitar sobre meu peito, sua mão descendo por minha barriga e agarrou minha ereção.

– Eu tenho mais camisinhas em minha bolsa. – ela piscou e massageou meu pau, grunhi e segurei sua mão a parando.

– Isabella... – ela ergueu-se e mordiscou meu queixo chupando a pele em seguida.

– Diga Sr. Insociável? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

– Ainda sou insociável?

– Um pouquinho. – murmurou mordiscando minha garganta e gemi roucamente. – Mas podemos resolver isso rapidinho. – apertou um pouco meu pau e grunhi e a virei na cama ficando sobre ela.

– O que eu vou fazer com você, Isabella? – ela deu uma risadinha e suas mãos passearam por minhas costas.

– Eu tenho algumas idéias de Sr. Masen.

– Aposto que tem. – deu um sorriso malicioso e suas mãos foram para minha bunda a apertando. Grunhi e esmaguei meus lábios nos dela com força, Isabella gemeu se esfregando em mim e me beijando com igual desejo.

Afastei a boca da dela ofegante e sai de cima dela, ela fez um biquinho e sorri.

– Tenho mesmo que ir.

– Oh está bem. Seu chato. – ela pulou da cama, e saio rebolando para o banheiro, gemi ao ver sua bundinha empinada e corri atrás dela, ela riu.

– Acho que tenho tempo para um banho.

– Não sei não. Eu ia tomar banho de banheira.

– Não importa. – ela sorriu e me empurrou correndo para o quarto.

– Liga a água da banheira que já venho. – gemi ao vê-la saindo, e a obedeci.

Enchi a banheira e joguei espuma de banho, a banheira já estava quase cheia quando Isabella voltou e com uma camisinha na mão.

– Nossa demorou tanto pra achar?

– Não, é que meu celular tocou quando estava pegando a camisinha.

– E quem era?

– Alice.

– Hmmm, Isabella, eu gostaria que não contasse a Alice que eu lhe dei o apartamento.

– OK. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu. – Eu sou meio doidinha Edward, mas não sou boba. Já percebi que você não gosta de Alice, ou qualquer um dos seus parentes. – sorri tristemente e a abracei.

– É uma situação meio complicada...

– Seja qual for, ela não é da minha conta. Só vou dizer a Alice que consegui alugar um apartamento muito bom. E que o meu senhorio é super gostoso. – piscou e acabei rindo.

– Então banho?

– Claro, estou muito suja. – falou sensualmente e mordisquei seus lábios carnudos.

Entramos na banheira, sentei e ela se encostou em mim, suas costas se esfregando contra meu peito, massageei seus ombros e mordisquei sua pele.

Isabella suspirou e levou as mãos as minhas coxas e as massageou, suspirei meu pau latejava.

– Cadê aquela camisinha? – ela riu e a pegou na borda da banheira, fiquei de joelhos e ela a colocou em mim, e me ajudou a sentar, ficando de frente para mim, se sentou sobre mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

– Tão gostoso. – sussurrou enquanto sentava em meu pau, meu membro pulsando enquanto invadia sua boceta melada.

Ela arfou e rebolou até eu estar todo dentro dela. Agarrei seus quadris e a fiz se mover sobre mim, meu pau entrando e saindo lentamente de sua boceta apertada e malditamente quente.

– Oh sim... isso... – ela arfava agarrando meus ombros e me ajudando nos movimentos.

Seus seios balançavam na frente do meu rosto, e lambi os lábios antes de levar um mamilo na boca, ela grunhiu e rebolou em meu pau, e sorri começando a mordiscar seu bico.

Passei de um seio para o outro. Mordiscando e lambendo, chupando seu peito um de cada vez, Isabella gemia meu nome o tempo todo e rebolava com cada vez mais força. Meu pau já pulsava, e gozaria em breve.

Comecei a movê-la com mais força e rapidez sobre mim, ainda mamando em seus seios deliciosos, Isabella agora gritava e arranhava minha costas, sem parar de rebolar.

Desci as mãos para sua bunda e apertei e empurrei com força dentro dela indo até onde tava, ela se arqueou toda sobre mim, e gemi sentindo sua boceta mastigar meu pau e seu corpo tremer sobre o meu.

Larguei seus seios e chupei seu lábio no meu, sua boca colou na minha e seus gemidos foram engolidos pela minha boca, enquanto gozava em meu pau, eu soltei sua boca jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo quando meu próprio orgasmo me alcançou.

Olhei na sua direção e ela sorriu pra mim. Voltei a beijar sua boca, e sai de dentro dela, e a peguei no colo e fui para a ducha. Deixei a água cair sobre nós e depois saímos nos enrolando em toalhas e voltamos para o quarto.

Isabella se jogou na cama, e tirei a tolha e terminei de me secar, peguei minhas roupas em cima de uma poltrona que havia no quarto e vesti a calça, ela ficou me olhando o tempo todo enquanto me vestia e sorri.

– O que?

– Nada. Só apreciando a vista. Você não disse que a vista da casa era tão boa. – piscou e ri.

– Eu disse, só tem vantagens morando aqui.

– Com certeza. Agora vira de costas, quero apreciar a vista traseira.

– Isabella, comporte-se. – ela rolou os olhos, mas continuou me olhando, coloquei a camisa e gravata e sequei um pouco mais os cabelos. – Precisa de ajuda pra trazer suas coisas?

– Não, eu só tenho malas. Não trouxe muita coisa de Londres.

– Você morava em Londres?

– É fiz faculdade lá, e amo a cidade acabei ficando por lá.

– Faculdade do que? – acabei me sentando na cama, era a primeira vez que ela falava de si mesma, e queria aproveitar o momento.

– Literatura. Eu fui professora.

– E por que parou?

– Eu precisei voltar. Problemas de família.

– Hmmm, você falou algo sobre uma irmã não foi?

– Sim, ela morreu há alguns anos. E senti que era hora de voltar pra casa.

– Mas voltou só agora.

– Só deu agora.

– E vai ficar?

– Bem, acho que sim. – ela mordeu o lábio evitando meus lábios e segurei seu queixo.

– Como uma professora vira modelo e dama de companhia? – ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

– Eu precisava voltar. E não queria ser professora, e um amigo me indicou a agencia.

– Quantos anos tem, Isabella?

– 25.

– E qual seu sobrenome? – ela sorriu maliciosa.

– Isso é algum tipo de interrogatório? – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Só informações que tem que dar ao seu senhorio. – pisquei e ela riu.

– Espertinho. Achei que tinha que ir.

– Merda! – dei mais um beijo nela e me levantei.

Mostrei as chaves e expliquei alguns detalhes e parti.

Apesar dela ter se esquivado da pergunta sobre seu sobrenome eu estava me sentindo muito feliz.

Depois de tanto anos a vida estava muito boa.

Cheguei em casa e já era hora do jantar. Minha mãe estava muito animada, pois amanhã teríamos uma festa. O noivado de Jasper e Alice. Ao contrario de mim, minha mãe adorava festa. E se eu pudesse sempre ver essa alegria nela, até agüentaria nossos parentes.

Depois do jantar fui direto para meu quarto. Amanhã seria um longo dia.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Não se atreva a chegar perto dela.**

Entramos no salão do hotel que estava ricamente decorado, onde uma jovem nos recebeu e indicou a mesa da família. Carlisle já estava lá e com uma jovem ao lado que ria escandalosamente.

Rolei os olhos, e senti Esme apertar o meu braço, me virei para ela que sorriu e acabei sorrindo também.

– Não ligue pra ele, hoje é dia de festa.

– Me comportarei. – ela sorriu e soltei seu braço e puxei a cadeira para ela.

– Boa noite. – mamãe cumprimentou Carlisle e sua acompanhante e ele sorriu para ela.

– Esme querida, está belíssima.

– Obrigada Carl. E quem é sua adorável companhia? – perguntou olhando diretamente para a moça.

– Ah sim, essa é Jane. – a jovem de cabelos loiros curtos em um penteado da moda sorriu abertamente, seus olhos se fixaram em mim e lambeu os lábios, forcei um sorriso e me sentei.

– Boa noite Carlisle.

– Edward, essa é Jane Smith. Jane esse é meu sobrinho Edward Masen.

– Masen? – não era surpresa ao ver seu olhar de curiosidade, poucos sabiam como eu realmente era, lógico se não fosse do nosso circulo social, afinal eu sempre evitava as revistas de fofocas sobre mim.

E com Jane não foi diferente, ela se inclinou mais em minha direção exibindo o decote do vestido e reprimi a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– É um prazer senhorita. – a cumprimentei polidamente e peguei duas taças de champanhe que o garçom trouxe e ofereci uma Esme. Ela sorriu e nos voltamos a Jane.

– O prazer é todo meu. – sorriu maliciosa e vi minha mãe olhar feio para ela, peguei sua mão beijando seus dedos e ela sorriu esquecendo a jovem impertinente.

– E aonde estão os noivos?

– Por ai, cumprimentando os convidados. – Carlisle falou displicente olhando para Esme e senti vontade de chutá-lo, sabia muito bem do seu interesse em minha mãe.

Desde a morte do meu pai, Carlisle estava de olho em Esme. Ser marido de uma das ultimas herdeiras das empresas Masen seria muito satisfatório a ele. Já que com a morte do meu pai, ele continuava sendo um empregado secundário na empresa.

E se dependesse de mim continuaria sendo. E minha mãe parecia participar de minha opinião, já que nunca dera intimidades para Carlisle.

– Que tal circularmos por ai, mãe? Têm alguns conhecidos que gostaria de lhe apresentar.

Vi os olhos de Carlisle se estreitarem e sorri polidamente, já me levantando e ajudando Esme.

– Oh será ótimo, vamos querido. – nos despedimos de Carlisle e saímos caminhando pelo salão, avistei alguns conhecidos com quem eu fazia negocio, mas a maioria dos convidados eram jovens, deviam ser amigos modelos de Alice.

– Preciso ir ao toalete. – Esme sussurrou para mim e assenti, ela sumiu entre a multidão, e fui até o bar pegar uma bebida.

Pedi uma dose de uísque e o tomei enquanto olhava as pessoas, e os casais dançando. Isabella veio em minha mente imediatamente. Isabella e seus mistérios, ela era um profundo mistério para mim.

Tão sensual e provocante, conseguia me deixar fora de mim, fora do muro que havia construído a minha volta, na verdade desde que ela entrara em minha vida eu esquecia tudo quando estava com ela.

Dos problemas, do que devia ser, e do que havia provocado. Dei um gole em minha bebida já estranhando a demora de Esme, e olhei em direção ao toalete e quase engasguei com o uísque.

Isabella?

Ela olhou em volta parecendo nervosa, mas absolutamente linda em um vestido vermelho colado ao seu corpo cheio de curvas. Ela continuou olhando em volta até seus olhos caírem exatamente em mim e ela sorriu lindamente vindo em minha direção.

Não pude deixar de sorrir e me mover diretamente para ela, assim que me aproximei ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Sr. Insociável.

– Srta. Isabella. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Sério que precisa de toda essa formalidade?

– Bem é o correto...

– Que se dane o correto. Que tal uma escapadinha para o banheiro feminino? – ela piscou e fiquei extremamente tentado.

Mas lembrei que minha mãe estava no banheiro, e neguei.

– Estou acompanhado Isabella. – seu sorriso morreu imediatamente e podia ver magoa nos seus olhos, tentei tocá-la, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

– Entendi, eu preciso ir Edward.

– Isabella... – rapidamente a peguei pelo pulso e ela me olhava chateada.

– O que é? Sua companhia deve estar te esperando.

– Sim, minha mãe está me esperando. – ela corou adoravelmente e sorri.

– Oh sua mãe. – ri e vi seu sorriso voltar e sua mão passou levemente por meu peito.

– Isabella, comporte-se.

– Tão serio, Sr. Insociável. – começou em uma voz rouca.

– Edward? – Esme chamou praticamente ao meu lado e pisquei, não havia nem notado sua aproximação, tão concentrado que estava em Isabella.

– Mãe, hmmm, essa é Isabella. – Esme a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Isabella... – mamãe perguntou esperando que Isabella falasse seu sobrenome, esperei em expectativa também, mas como sempre ela sorriu e desviou do assunto.

– Sim, Isabella. Sou amiga de Alice, trabalhamos juntas.

– Oh, que bom. Mas não é baixinha pra ser modelo? – Isabella riu.

– Sim, eu faço mais fotos pra revistas que desfiles.

– Hmmm, e conhece Edward? – Esme me olhou e abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes.

– Nós... – Isabella me olhou mordendo os lábios, Esme olhou para minha mão ainda no pulso dela e a soltei apressadamente.

– Sim, nos vimos algumas vezes.

– Onde?

– Mamãe. – repreendi e ela sorriu.

– Desculpe, mas meu Edward é tão sozinho, que fico curiosa quando o vejo com uma moça.

– Oh verdade? – Isabella me olhou e rolei os olhos.

– Sim, meu lindo menino, tão jovem e sozinho. Você devia ir jantar em casa querida, para nos conhecermos melhor.

– OH... – Isabella me olhou nervosa e sorri.

– Sim seria ótimo, Isabella. – ela sorriu.

– Eu iria adorar Sra. Masen.

– Me chame de Esme, querida.

– Claro, Esme. Eu... eu tenho que ir, hmmm ajudar Alice.

– Claro, combine com Edward depois, mas não deixe de ir em casa.

– Claro. – Isabella saiu apressada e olhei para minha mãe com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que foi isso?

– Só quis ajudar.

– Ajudar o que?

– Ela não é sua namorada? – me olhou com curiosidade e bufei.

– Mãe, sabe muito bem... – me calei e coloquei seu braço no meu. – Vamos sentar.

– Edward?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

– Entendo. Mas você está envolvido com essa moça, não está? – podia ver a acusação em seus olhos e grunhi.

– Nós nos encontramos algumas vezes. Mas não é nada demais.

– Edward...

– Não mãe. É só... – corei um pouco e baixei a voz. – Sexo.

– Edward... – ela ofegou e bufei.

– Eu sou homem, mãe. Às vezes preciso dessas coisas, mas entre Isabella e eu não há nada demais.

– Se você diz. – disse simplesmente e fomos até nossa mesa. Carlisle não estava, somente a tal Jane. Forcei um sorriso e sentei ao lado de Esme, a mulher sorriu para nós e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

– Então, Edward. Carlisle nunca falou nada sobre você.

– Não há muito que falar.

– Sério?

– Sim.

– Aposto que há. – me olhou maliciosa e pensei em afastá-la, mas fui interrompido quando Alice e Jasper chegaram, acompanhado de Isabella.

Deus!

– Jane querida, está no meu lugar. – Isabella falou sorrindo, Jane olhou rapidamente para o nome de Isabella que havia no prato e bufou voltando para o seu lugar.

– Isabella.

– Sr. Masen. – gelei quando ela falou senhor imaginando que diria o apelido que me deu, mas acabei rindo quando ela só disse Masen, ela piscou pra mim e se voltou para Jasper.

– Olá primo.

– Jasper parabéns, e há você também Alice.

– Obrigada priminho. – ela sorriu sarcasticamente e suspirei, vi Alice fazer uma careta ao lado de Isabella e a olhei confuso.

– Que bom que veio. – Alice forçou um sorriso e assenti.

Eles ficaram pouco tempo na mesa e logo sumiram para ver os amigos, Isabella ficou no seu lugar lançando olhares irritados a Jane que não parava de me lançar olhares maliciosos.

Mamãe, estava animada conversando com uma amiga que se sentou conosco, e eu já estava odiando essa festa. Somente a presença de Isabella fazia parecer um pouco melhor.

Depois de um longo tempo, Carlisle voltou para mesa e assim que viu Isabella sorriu brilhantemente.

– Isabella.

– Sr. Cullen. – ela sorriu e ele bufou.

– Já pedi para me chamar de Carlisle, não me faça sentir um velho. – ela riu e senti vontade de esganar Carlisle, ele já não estava com a Jane. O que queria com Isabella?

– Então me chame Bella.

– Claro, Bella. Quer dançar?

– Acho que a adorável Jane não gostaria. – ele riu e ficou muito próximo de Isabella, mas falou alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

– A adorável Jane, está mais interessada em Edward.

– Oh... – Isabella me olhou de canto de olho e sorriu. – Então talvez devemos deixá-los a sós.

– Exatamente o que eu penso. – ele estendeu a mão e ela sorriu e foi com ele. Praticamente vi vermelho, pensei em levantar e os impedir, mas o que eu diria?

Eu não era nada dela, somente fazíamos sexo. Grunhi e os observei irem para a pista de dança, senti a cadeira ao meu lado se movimentar e fiz uma careta.

– Então onde estávamos Edward?

– Em lugar nenhum, com licença. – me levantei deixando Jane com uma carranca e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Evitei olhar para onde Isabella tinha ido com Carlisle e fui ao banheiro, joguei um pouco de água no rosto e respirei fundo, estava quase perdendo o controle. Onde estava o Edward de sempre, serio e concentrado, um Sr. Insociável... Merda!

Sequei o rosto e sai do banheiro indo diretamente para o bar, mal cheguei lá fui impedido por uma mão, olhando irritado para Carlisle que sorria abertamente.

– Edward, a jovem Isabella não é encantadora?

– Não sei. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Oh acho que sabe sim. Alias ela não e sua amante?

– Cale a boca, Carlisle. – ele voltou a ri e continuou me retendo.

– Ora, mas somente estou curioso.

– Sobre?

– Se ela é tão deliciosa quanto parece? – estreitei os olhos e ele somente arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Por que se for, eu gostaria muito de prová-la.

– Você não ouse. – grunhi virando completamente para ele com vontade de esganá-lo.

Somente de pensar de que suas mãos nojentas tocassem minha Isabella...

– Acredito que ela gostaria muito mais de um amante como eu, afinal você não passa de um filhinho da mamãe.

Rosnei e antes que percebesse Carlisle estava no chão com o nariz sangrando, ele me olhava estático e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

– Não se atreva a chegar perto dela. – grunhi e afastei as pessoas que se amontoavam em volta de Carlisle.

Pensei ter ouvido alguém chamar, mas eu precisava respirar, sair daquele lugar onde a presença de Carlisle estava me sufocando. Cheguei aos jardins do hotel.

A maior parte do lugar estava com luzes e fontes iluminadas, me escondi nas sombras perto de uma arvore e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Joguei a cabeça para trás me recostando contra a árvore e olhei para o jardim iluminado. Percebi alguém se aproximar e tentei me esconder.

Estava sendo completamente infantil, mas o que menos queria agora era um sermão sobre minha falta de controle. Esfreguei o rosto nervosamente me amaldiçoando pela minha fraqueza, mas agora já era tarde, eu devia voltar e aceitar as conseqüências pelos meus atos.

– Edward? Cadê você? – ouvi me chamarem e tentei ver melhor quem era, praticamente grunhi ao ver Isabella.

– Vá embora Isabella.

– Edward? – ela veio em minha direção e me olhou preocupada.

– Disse para ir.

– Não seja bobo. – ela resmungou pegando minha mão e olhou havia sangue de Carlisle e grunhi novamente. – Você se machucou?

– Claro que não. – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Você não, mas o Cullen. – sorriu ainda mais e tentei conter a risada.

– Deus! Não acredito que soquei Carlisle.

– Eu achei um tesão.

– Isabella! – praticamente rosnei e ela somente riu mais e esfregou seu corpo no meu, fiquei excitado imediatamente. – Comporte-se.

– Eu tenho camisinhas. – falou já mordiscando meu pescoço e grunhi nos virando e a encostando na arvore e colando mais ainda a ela.

– Você vai ser a minha perdição.

– Fala como se fosse algo ruim. – ela sussurrou já levando a mão ao meu membro e apertou.

Merda! Ela ainda me mataria, e duvido que eu reclamaria.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Você não pode me amar.**

– Você vai ser a minha perdição.

– Fala como se fosse algo ruim. – ela sussurrou já levando a mão ao meu membro e apertou.

Merda! Ela ainda me mataria, e duvido que eu reclamaria.

– Não, nada sobre você é ruim. – sussurrei beijando seus lábios, ela gemeu contra minha boca apertando novamente meu pau.

– Oh! Edward... – ela sussurrou contra minha boca, afastei os lábios a olhando com intensidade.

– Melhor entrarmos. – ela fez um biquinho e uma cara de decepcionada que fez meu coração bater um pouquinho mais rápido. – Logo minha mãe vai vir atrás de mim. – a lembrei e ela assentiu.

– Tudo bem... – ficamos nos olhando alguns minutinhos, ela mordeu o lábio. – Então você vai me soltar?

– Desculpe. – a coloquei em seus pés e ela deu uma risadinha.

– Não aqui, mas quem sabe no banheiro? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Comporte-se Isabella.

– Ai Edward, você é muito chato.

– Não é muito uma novidade. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Eu sei, mas alguém tem que dizer. – acabei rindo.

– Então, obrigada por dizer. – ela voltou a colar o corpo no meu, mas dessa vez sem me atiçar, sua pequena mão acariciou minha bochecha de um jeito doce que me fez suspirar e sorrir.

– Você está bem?

– Sim. Por que...?

– Você bateu em Carlisle, eu nunca imaginaria você fazendo isso. – suspirei tentando me afastar, mas ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. - Hey, o que ele te fez?

– Nada do que já não tenha feito antes.

– Oh Edward, não de atenção a ele. Carlisle é um idiota. – sorri.

– Acho que você é a primeira jovem que não está caindo de amores por ele. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Eu só cai no amor por você Edward Masen. – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca eu me afastei.

– O que? – ela fez uma careta e apertou as mãos nervosamente, quando me olhou uma nova determinação em seu olhar.

– Edward, eu amo você.

– Oh Deus! Você não pode.

– Edward...

– Você não pode me amar. – sussurrei mais para mim mesmo e ela voltou a se aproximar.

– Edward... – ouvi a voz de minha mãe, Isabella me olhou tristemente e correu para longe, praguejei e fui em direção a minha mãe.

– Aqui mãe.

– Oh querido, estava te procurando. Tudo bem?

– Sim, podemos ir?

– Claro, vamos pra casa. – assenti e peguei sua mão a colocando em meu braço e nos levei para longe dali.

[...]

Chegamos a casa e Esme foi deitar. Lógico não sem antes ouvir um sermão de Esme, que eu não devia dar atenção a Carlisle. Como se fosse possível ignorá-lo. Assim que ela parou de reclamar lhe dei um beijo de boa noite, e fui direto para meu quarto, mas antes parei na sala do piano e me sentei. Passei a mão sobre a madeira escura e suspirei.

Isabella me amava.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

Eu a amava também.

Foi bom admitir, mesmo que seja só para mim.

Mas eu não devia, enterrei o rosto entre as mãos não sabendo o que fazer. Eu devia afastá-la. Se eu a amasse de verdade eu a manteria longe. Assim ela estaria segura.

Ela não podia ter o mesmo destino que Tânia, ou Angela. Eu mal suportei a perda delas, mas se eu perdesse Isabella, eu sei que seria mil vezes pior.

Eu amei as outras duas, sei que amei. Mas Isabella, não Bella era muito mais intenso. Muito mais forte, o que eu faria se ela tivesse o mesmo destino?

Eu devia mandar ela embora, dizer que não quero nada com ela. Que ela estaria melhor sem mim. Mas como se nem eu acredito nessas palavras, como mostrar a ela que seriam verdadeiras?

Não eu precisava ser honesto com ela.

Grunhindo me levantei e sai correndo para o andar de baixo, fui direto para a garagem e peguei um dos carros dirigindo apressadamente.

Eu precisava dizer a ela, a verdade sobre mim. Eu queria que ela me entendesse, que me perdoasse e me amasse.

Cheguei rápido ao apartamento e com a senha entrei na garagem, estacionei e apressadamente fui para o elevador. Praticamente esmaguei o botão do seu andar e quando cheguei, meti o dedo na campainha. Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu e Isabella me olhava confusa.

– Edward?

– Eu sou egoísta. – saiu antes que eu percebesse e ela riu.

– Não é não.

– Sou sim. Eu devia ir e nunca mais voltar, mas eu sou egoísta, não quero que você saia da minha vida.

– Eu não vou sair. – ela sussurrou e entrei fechando a porta e a apertando em meus braços, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalando seu cheiro.

– Diga de novo.

– O que? – ela afagou meu cabelo e beijou meu pescoço.

– Diga que me ama.

– Oh Edward, eu te amo. Acho que te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. – suspirei de contentamento, e sem soltá-la a levei em direção ao quarto e a deitei na cama.

Ela usava um robe preto e assim que o abri gemi ao ver que ela não usava nada por baixo.

Gemendo passei as mãos pelo seu lindo corpo, acariciando os seios macios, me demorando nos mamilos duros, indo para a barriga lisa, desci até sua entrada e toquei suas dobras já úmidas. Ela se contorceu contra meu toque.

– Edward... – suspirou roucamente e beijei sua boca chupando seu lábio inferior, ela arfou esfregando as pernas e me levantei começando a livrar de minhas roupas.

– Camisinha? – ela negou.

– Estou tomando injeção. Me deixe te sentir? – ela me olhou profundamente e gemi terminando de tirar a roupa e voltei a me deitar sobre ela.

Ela arfou e esfregou seu delicioso corpo contra o meu, meu pau se possível ficou ainda mais duro.

– Me toque Bella. – pedi colocando sua mão em meu peito.

– O que? – ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Minha Bella.

– Oh Edward. Eu te amo. – falou e pressionou os lábios nos meus com urgência. Gemi alto me agarrando a ela.

Minhas mãos tocando todas as partes do seu corpo, seus ombros e braços, descendo pelas laterais do seu corpo, sentindo sua pele se arrepiando e seus gemidos contra meus lábios.

Afastei nossos lábios. Arfante e desci a boca pelo seu corpo, minha língua passeando por sua pele, sentindo o gosto do seu suor. Cheguei aos seios deliciosamente empinados e os chupei, brincando com seu mamilo duro em minha boca, um depois o outro por vários minutos.

Ela arfava e se contorcia embaixo de mim, sem que eu esperasse sua mão agarrou meu pau, gemi alto contra seu peito e chupei mais forte seu mamilo. Ela grunhiu e moveu a mão sobre meu cumprimento com mais intensidade.

– Deus Bella... – ela gemeu alto e desceu mais as mãos massageando minhas bolas.

– Quero você Edward.

– Sou seu. – desci mais pelo seu corpo, sua mão deixando meu pau, mas foi melhor, não queria vir em sua mão, queria gozar dentro dela, marcá-la como minha.

Mas antes queria deixá-la acesa por mim.

Cheguei a sua entrada melada e dei uma longa lambida, o corpo dela saltou pra cima e sorri voltando a lambê-la.

– Oh Meu Deus... – ela gritou e ri, separei suas coxas e enfiei a cara entre suas pernas.

Gemi ao sentir seu cheiro doce, chupei seu clitóris e voltei a chupá-la com força. Minha língua alternando entre seu clitóris e sua boceta melada, seu gosto em minha língua fazia meu pau mais duro.

Afastei a boca da sua boceta e meti dois dedos dentro dela, ela gritou alto agarrando meu cabelo e puxando, comecei a chupar e mordiscar seu clitóris com mais ímpeto e podia sentir ela vindo.

Sua boceta apertava meus dedos com força e parei de tocá-la, Bella lamuriou alto e dei outra lambida nela e me levantei, levei meu pau quente a sua boceta e a penetrei lentamente.

Meu membro babando entrando na sua entrada quente e pulsando, ela gemeu e cruzou as pernas a minha volta, meu pau foi fundo dentro dela.

Deus era absolutamente perfeito estar dentro dela sem barreiras, carne com carne. Estávamos mais unidos do que nunca e eu a amava mais ainda. Levei as mãos para cima agarrando seus pulsos e os colocando sobre sua cabeça.

– Edward... – gemeu meu nome e sai de dentro dela a penetrando profundamente em seguida, ela gritou gozando imediatamente.

Usei todo meu alto controle para não vir também, ela pulsava violentamente contra o meu pau, gemendo comecei a me mover, lenta e tortuosamente.

Queria sentir sua boceta melada do seu gozo a minha volta, quente e pulsando do seu recente orgasmo. Bella gemeu baixo e me olhou com intensidade, grunhi e aumentei meus impulsos, indo agora rápido e forte.

Meu pau estava gritando por liberação, e ela já estava próxima novamente, eu a queria urgentemente. Beijei seus lábios com desespero enquanto me movia freneticamente dentro dela, ela gritou em minha boca enquanto vinha novamente, eu rosnei e arfei, minhas bolas incharam, meu pau pulsou e gozei enterrado dentro dela.

Ainda me movia lentamente, sentindo nossos corpos se acalmarem do recente orgasmo, sai de dentro dela me jogando ao lado e a puxei contra mim, ela levantou o rosto e sorriu.

– Vai passar a noite?

– Vou. – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos adormecendo imediatamente.

Sorri beijando sua testa e me aconcheguei contra ela a abraçando e me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.

[...]

– Hmmm... – gemi roucamente com a sensação gostosa que vinha de algum lugar, mas fazia coisas incríveis em mim.

– Você já está animadinho Sr. Insociável. – abri um olho e Isabella estava sobre mim, seus lindos seios empinados e o corpo sexy se esfregando sobre o meu.

– Deus! Está é uma bela visão. – ela riu e se abaixou para beijar rapidamente os meus lábios e voltar a sua posição maravilhosa.

– Sabe foi muito agradável acordar e ver você aqui.

– Eu disse que ficaria.

– Eu sei, eu realmente gostei. Sabe eu sempre acordo com tesão...

– Isabella comporte-se.

– Oh voltamos para o Isabella. – ela fez um biquinho e ri a puxando para baixo e apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

– Achei que gostasse do Isabella.

– Oh eu gosto, mas também adoro quando me chama só de Bella.

– Vou me esforçar para chamá-la de Bella. _Minha_ Bella. – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Então...

– Então?

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que você veio aqui no meio da noite? – suspirei.

– Melhor nos vestirmos.

– Oh não, não vá. – ela me abraçou apertado e ri.

– Eu não vou. Eu só quero conversar com você e se você ficar nua, eu a agarrarei antes de falar o que quero. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Bem já que é assim.

Ela pulou de cima de mim e procurou o robe que usava ontem, a luz do dia não escondia nada e gemi.

– Isabella, isso é o mesmo que continuar nua. – ela riu.

– Então o que sugere? – procurei pelo quarto minha camisa e a entreguei a ela enquanto vestia minha calça.

– E coloque uma calcinha. – falei saindo do quarto e a ouvi bufar.

– Seu chato.

Sorri e fui para a sala me jogando no sofá, ela passou diretamente por mim e foi para a cozinha, esperei alguns minutos e ela voltou correndo para o quarto.

Enquanto a esperava tentei me concentrar no que diria a ela. Eu queria ser completamente honesto, e se ela não me quisesse depois eu entenderia e aceitaria.

Mas rezava para que ela me perdoasse e ainda me amasse quando eu acabasse de revelar meu passado perturbador.

– Com fome? – ela entrou na sala com uma bandeja, tinha suco e café e fatias de bolo.

– Você fez tudo isso? – ela sorriu timidamente.

– Só o café. Suco já tinha e o bolo fiz ontem, eu cozinho quando to chateada.

– Venha cá. – pedi e ela colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e sorri quando ela veio diretamente para o meu colo.

– O que foi?

– Bem, eu queria conversar com você.

– Vai terminar comigo? – perguntou mordendo o lábio e neguei.

– Não, quero dizer, talvez você termine comigo.

– Como se isso fosse possível.

– É serio Isabella.

– Está me preocupando Edward. – suspirei a apertando contra meu peito e a soltei um pouquinho.

– Eu... Merda! Eu nem sei por onde começar.

– Me diz o que te aflige? – tocou meu rosto com carinho e virei o rosto beijando a palma da sua mão.

– É tão complicado Isabella. Tão assustador. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu fui noivo.

– Noivo?

– Sim duas vezes.

– Duas. – ela falou meio em choque e assenti. – E... e o que houve com elas?

– Elas... – engoli em seco. – Elas morreram.

– Oh Edward, isso é terrível. Você deve ter se sentido tão...

– Não, você não entende, eu sou o culpado.

– O que?

– Sou sim, eu as matei. Elas estavam perfeitamente saldáveis até se apaixonarem por mim. – era fácil notar o desespero em minha voz, mas não podia escondê-lo.

– Edward você não está fazendo sentido.

– Eu sei. Eu não falava sobre isso em algum tempo.

– Me conte o que aconteceu? – Perguntou colocando as mãos em meu rosto, eu a olhei com intensidade.

– Por que você ainda está aqui?

– Edward, você nunca faria mal a ninguém de propósito, eu sinto isso. Então não tenha medo, eu não vou a lugar algum, eu amo você.

– Você não devia.

– Mas eu faço. Agora me conte tudo.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu te amo demais, para te deixar ir.**

– Por que você ainda está aqui?

– Edward, você nunca faria mal a ninguém de propósito, eu sinto isso. Então não tenha medo, eu não vou a lugar algum, eu amo você.- Disse segurando meu rosto

– Você não devia.

– Mas eu faço. Agora me conte tudo.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e toquei sua bochecha, ela era tão linda, tão vital pra mim, e se ela tivesse o mesmo destino de Tânia ou Ângela, eu não suportaria outra vez. Quase me matou das primeiras vezes. Se eu perdesse Isabella...

– Edward? – ela me olhou com preocupação. E respirei fundo e assenti.

– Eu vou dizer. Mas vou começar pelo começo.

– É sempre bom ir pelo começo.

– É. Bem, eu conheci Tânia no colegial, ela era linda e alegre, tão cheia de vida e era impossível não se apaixonar por ela. Eu jogava no time da escola, ela era líder de torcida, e como um clichê eu e ela namoramos. Todos achavam que era namoro de adolescente. Mas Tânia e eu tínhamos planos, queríamos ir para a faculdade juntos, e começar nossa vida, e concordamos que devíamos nos casar.

– Quando anunciamos aos nossos pais em um jantar, eles não gostaram da idéia, diziam que éramos muito novos, e devíamos pensar mais sobre o assunto. Tânia e eu não queríamos isso, tínhamos certeza do que sentíamos. A única pessoa que ficou do nosso lado foi minha mãe.

– Esme? – Isabella me olhou incrédula e assenti confuso.

– Sim, Esme só quer a minha felicidade e ela percebeu que era Tânia. Então indo até contra meu pai ela me apoiou. Eu e Tânia fazíamos planos para o casamento, minha mãe sempre nos ajudando. A escola estava no final, e nós continuávamos determinados a casar, isso fez nossos pais aceitarem nossa decisão, então nada mais parecia atrapalhar o que mais queríamos. Até que tudo desandou.

– O que houve? – ela me incentivou a continuar e tentei me focar nas lembranças enterradas no fundo da minha mente.

– Tânia ficou doente, muito doente. Foi de repente, ela estava bem em uma semana, e na outra algo mudou, ela foi ficando fraca e mal conseguia andar ou comer. Cancelamos o casamento e adiamos a faculdade. Tânia teve que ir para uma clinica ficar internada, e eu não quis sair do lado dela. Todos queriam que eu fosse à faculdade, não havia muito a fazer por Tânia, mas eu não queria deixá-la, ela precisava de mim. Mas de nada adiantou, ela morreu algumas semanas depois.

– Oh Edward, eu sinto tanto. – eu neguei.

– Eu entrei em desespero quando me contaram. Não podia acreditar eu fiquei um ano sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como viver sem ela.

– Os médicos não descobriram nada?

– Não, ninguém entendeu como ela uma jovem de 18 anos saudável e cheia de vida morreu de um infarto fulminante. – Isabella tampou a boca em choque, e evitei seu olhar, ela segurou meu rosto me fazendo encará-la.

– Mas isso não é sua culpa.

– É começo eu achei que fosse uma fatalidade, todos diziam, os médicos diziam. Então eu tentei viver, fui para a faculdade, mesmo sem animo algum. Eu era muito retraído evitando as pessoas no começo, eu fiquei três anos na faculdade até conhecer Ângela.

– Ângela? – Isabella repetiu baixinho e assenti.

– Ela era muito diferente de Tânia, era tímida e retraída, mas era absolutamente linda e meiga. Eu cai no amor por ela, ela me trouxe luz, quando eu achei que nunca mais poderia ter isso. Eu achava que amar era impossível pra mim, e ela apareceu na minha vida.

– Isso pareceu bom.

– E foi, Ângela era especial, e quando apresentei a família, meus pais adoraram ela, principalmente meu pai. Mas eu não queria apressar as coisas. Levei com calma dessa vez, namoramos um ano, antes de eu propor casamento a ela. Meus pais exultaram quando souberam e eu estava feliz depois de tanto tempo.

– E o que houve? – ela perguntou baixinho e engoli a vontade de chorar como um bebê.

– Então tudo aconteceu de novo. Quando o casamento estava para acontecer, Ângela adoeceu, era muito parecido com o que Tânia teve, ela estava fraca e doente. Meu pânico foi imenso, e terminei com ela.

– Não é sua culpa...

– É sim, só podia vir de mim, eu não podia ver ela morrendo novamente. Nós já tínhamos acabado a faculdade, e eu estava trabalhando para meu pai, então foi fácil evitá-la, mas ela era persistente. Ela melhorou e veio atrás de mim, e quando eu a vi bem, eu tentei novamente. Mas tudo se repetiu, e ela durou menos ainda que Tânia.- Fechei os olhos sentindo a dor.

– Eu me fechei mais ainda, não podia acreditar que tudo estava se repetindo, eu não devia ser digno de amor, para perder todos que eu amo. Eu me afastei do mundo novamente e não deixava ninguém chegar perto. Até o dia que meu pai conversou comigo. Foi a primeira vez que conversamos como pai e filho, ele sempre foi um pouco distante. Ele me amava eu sabia, mas ele era uma pessoa fechada. Mas sua conversa me ajudou e eu tentei seguir em frente.

– Edward, - ela me chamou e encarei seus lindos olhos, ela passou as pontas dos dedos em minha bochecha e secou as lagrimas, que nem percebi que eu derramava. – Não foi sua culpa.

– Foi, eu sou um assassino.

– Não, você não é.

– Sou sim. Você não entende, elas estavam perfeitamente bem, até elas me amarem.

– Não foi você.

– Eu mato tudo que me ama.

– Não, foi uma fatalidade.

– Como pode continuar aqui, você não ouviu o que eu disse?

– Sim eu ouvi cada palavra, e senti sua dor, eu sei que você amou elas, e elas te amaram, mas infelizmente elas partiram, mas você não deve se culpar.

– Mas...

– Shiii.-Me calou com o dedo.- Agora me conte, como seu pai morreu?

– Ataque cardíaco.

– Hmmm. – ela evitou meus olhos e a encarei.

– O que?

– Você bem... bem você já pensou que elas podem ter sido assassinadas?

– O que?

– Bem, as mortes delas são meio suspeitas.

– Eu... Quem faria isso? Tânia e Ângela eram as pessoas mais bondosas que conheci. Ninguém as queria mal.

– Mas, e bem se a pessoa queria atingir você?

– Eu?

– Sim, vai ver alguém não queria que você ficasse com elas.

– Algum ex- namorado?

– Não, alguém que queria que você fosse sozinho.

– Isso não faz sentido Isabella.

– Bem, talvez. Mas acho estranho, as duas morrerem e do mesmo jeito. A policia não se envolveu?

– Por que se envolveria? Foi uma doença, e minha família é muito rica, a policia não da atenção a casos assim.

– Entendo. – ela parecia pensativa, mas não se afastava de mim, a olhei com esperança.

– Então você não me culpa?

– Claro que não.

– Mas...

– O que?

– Minha mãe disse... bem ela disse que era minha culpa. Que eu devia me manter longe... – abaixei a cabeça pensando nas palavras de Esme quando Ângela morreu, e ela veio me ver algumas semanas depois.

_"Sabe o que isso significa meu querido, é melhor você se manter longe delas, pois qualquer mulher que chegar perto pode ter o mesmo destino, e sei que você não quer isso."_

Eu havia negado e chorado por Ângela e Tânia e pedido a Deus, para que não acontecesse novamente. Eu não suportaria carregar outra morte na consciência. Pois eu sentia que direta ou indiretamente, eu era responsável pelo que houve a elas.

Minha mãe me abraçou naquela noite e prometeu cuidar de mim e não me deixar nunca.

Meu coração estava quebrado, eu não podia me ver amando de novo, então suas palavras e seu amor foi tudo o que me restou, então foi fácil aceitar o seu amor de mãe, por que seria o único amor que eu teria na vida. Eu já tinha me convencido disso. Bem até agora.

Voltei minha atenção para Isabella que me olhava com preocupação, forcei um sorriso e ela sorriu de volta e beijou minha testa.

– Eu não vou te deixar. – ela sussurrou como se lesse os meus pensamentos e assenti apertando contra mim.

– Obrigada.

– Não há o que agradecer, eu amo você. – levantei a cabeça para encará-la e ela sorriu e roçou seus lábios contra os meus delicadamente.

– Eu não mereço você.

– Não diga isso... – eu neguei e ela parou de falar.

– Eu não mereço, mas eu não vou desistir de você, eu... – respirei fundo e a olhei profundamente. – Eu te amo demais, para te deixar ir. – seus olhos brilharam e ela gritou me abraçando.

– Oh Edward, eu também. – abracei de volta enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço inalando seu cheiro, ela riu baixinho e se afastou. – E o que acha de passarmos o dia inteiro na cama? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Eu preciso ir trabalhar.

– Ah Sr. Insociável, deixe eu fazer você esquecer o trabalho. – ela falou já passando a mão por meu peito e suspirei.

– Achei que eu não era mais Sr. Insociável.

– Você sempre será meu Sr. Insociável. – ela piscou e grunhi ficando de pé com ela ainda no meu colo.

– Eu vou mostrar quem é o Sr. Insociável.

– Isso, me mostra tudo, meu gostoso. – ri e corri com ela pro quarto.

[...]

Ouvi meu celular tocando em algum lugar, mas o ignorei, as mãos de Isabella em mim, me fazia esquecer do mundo lá fora. E era o que eu faria pelo dia de hoje. Suas mãos passeavam por meu ombro e peito, enquanto relaxávamos na banheira com ela atrás de mim, minhas costas contra seu peito e as pernas a minha volta, passei as mãos por suas coxas e ela riu.

– Então, me conte algo que ninguém saiba.

– Hmmm, eu adoro sanduiche de pasta de amendoim.

– Isso é bobo Edward, quero um segredo picante. – eu ri.

– Eu não tenho nenhum.

– Ah claro que tem. Todo mundo tem.

– Então me conte um.

– Hmmm, deixe me pensar... – ela beliscou meu mamilo e gemi.

– Isabella se comporte. – ela riu.

– Como se fosse possível. Ah lembrei um, eu já deixei um namorado me masturbar no cinema.

– Isabella! – virei para ela que sorria perversamente.

– Sua vez. – voltei a olhar para frente e tentei me lembrar do tempo de Tânia ou Ângela, Isabella me deixava confortável para lembrar delas com carinho.

– Ok, eu transei com Tânia na cama dos meus pais.

– Edward, seu danadinho. – ela riu alto e rolei os olhos.

– Você é terrível Isabella.

– Faz parte do meu charme. – ela desceu a mão pelo meu corpo e acariciou meu membro ereto, ofeguei e agarrei sua mão.

– Você disse que íamos só tomar banho.

– Edward, você deve ser o único homem, que proíbe sua namorada de te acariciar no banho.

– Bem, faz parte do meu charme.

– Oh sim Sr. Insociável, com certeza faz. – ela murmurou beijando meu pescoço e apertou meu membro me fazendo arfar. – Mas eu não desisto fácil.

– Deus...

– Hmmm, o Sr. Insaciável quer brincar. – eu ri ofegante conforme ela me apertava mais firme movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo.

Apertei suas coxas minhas mãos se movendo em sua pele, ela suspirou e se esfregou contra mim, seu centro úmido contra minhas costas.

Ela ainda tocava meu pau o massageando, o polegar deslizando na ponta e meus quadris saltaram para cima, ela chupou meu pescoço e repetiu o processo, me fazendo arfar e voltar a investir contra sua mão.

– Quero você Isabella... – grunhi sentindo meu pau pulsando e ela gemeu.

– Eu também te quero Edward.

Me levantei e a peguei no colo saindo da banheira e fui para o quarto, a joguei na cama e gemi ao ver seu corpo molhado, ela tocou seus seios e seu centro e se contorceu.

– Venha Edward. – massageei meu pau e subi na cama de joelhos afastando suas pernas, ela apertou seu seio e lambeu os lábios.

Rosnando agarrei sua perna e coloquei sobre meu ombro, e deslizei nela, sua boceta melada engoliu meu pau facilmente e gememos, ela veio rápido, sua boceta pulsando a minha volta.

Agarrei sua outra perna e a abri a deixando bem aberta e meti nela com força, meu pau ansiando por libertação, enquanto ela gemia sem sentido meu nome, eu rosnei indo cada vez mais rápido e fundo em seu centro, gemendo seu nome desesperadamente.

Não demoramos muito para vir, eu gozei e ela me seguiu pulsando a minha volta, me movi lentamente aproveitando o aperto da sua boceta, era fodidamente bom, quando meu pau parou de jorrar eu sai de dentro dela me jogando na cama ao seu lado.

Meu peito subindo e descendo como a minha respiração veio forte e rápida. Ela agarrou minha mão e a olhei de canto de olho, vi seu sorriso de olhos fechados, e a puxei para meus braços.

– Eu te amo Isabella.

– Que bom. – ela sussurrou e adormeceu contra meu peito.

Beijei seus cabelos e fiquei observando ela dormindo ao meu lado, tão calma e serena, nem parecia a Isabella fogosa. Era engraçado como ela parecia uma junção de Tânia e Ângela. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, tão única.

Ouvi o celular tocando novamente e resmunguei me levantando e fui atrás dele, o achei jogado na sala, e olhei o visor, fiz uma careta ao ver as ligações perdidas todas de Esme.

Me sentei no sofá e suspirando liguei para casa, tocou algumas vezes, e já ia desistir quando sua voz aflita atendeu.

_– Alô._

– Mãe.

_– Graças a Deus, sabe quanto te liguei Edward Masen.?_

– Desculpe, eu não estava achando o celular. – fiz uma careta com a mentira, e a ouvi suspirar.

– _Tudo bem, eu só... Sua cama estava feita está manhã, e não soube de você o dia todo._

– Eu sei mãe, me desculpe.

– _Aonde está agora?_

– Estou com Isabella. – a linha ficou muda por alguns segundos e me preocupei. – Mãe, está ai?

– _Sim, Isabella da festa?_

– Sim.

_– Você não disse, bem que ela não era nada demais_. – suspirei esfregando o rosto.

– As coisas mudaram mãe.

_– O que mudou?_

– Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?

_– Ok, eu estarei te esperando para o jantar._

– Estarei ai.

_– Ótimo, te amo querido._

– Tchau mãe. – desliguei o celular e fiz uma careta, não queria ir para casa, queria ficar aqui, mas eu devia falar com minha mãe.

– Atrapalho? – ouvi a voz de Isabella, e sorri ao vê-la com minha camisa, mas aberta e podia ver o contorno dos seus seios.

– Nunca, venha aqui. – ela correu se jogando no meu colo, e abracei seu corpo contra o meu.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

– Não, o que?

– Que devíamos andar sempre nus pelo nosso apartamento. – eu ri e mordisquei seu lábio.

– Hmmm, eu aprovo isso, então como eu já estou nu, você está quebrando as regras Srta. Isabella. – ela suspirou.

– Ah eu nunca quebro as regras Sr. Masen. – ela piscou tirando minha camisa e gemi ao ver seu delicioso corpo.

– Você é maravilhosa. – ela sorriu e segurou meu rosto e distribuiu beijos por toda minha cara.

– Você não fica atrás. – sorri e olhei para o relógio.

– Você tem algum compromisso?

– Prometi jantar com minha mãe.

– Era ela no telefone?

– Sim, estava preocupada, eu nunca passo a noite fora.

– Edward, quantos anos você tem?

– 29.

– Bem, pois diga a sua mãezinha, que como um homem de quase 30 anos, você vai passar algumas noites fora.

– Algumas?

– Oh sim, algumas. – ela piscou e levantou do meu colo. – agora vou tomar um banho, já que você atrapalhou o ultimo.

– Eu atrapalhei? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

– Claro, foi tudo culpa sua Sr. Masen.

– Melhor retirar isso Srta. Isabella.

– Nunca. – ela gritou correndo para o banheiro e ri correndo atrás dela.

Sorri feliz, um sentimento de esperança se espalhando em mim, talvez dessa vez as coisas iriam ser diferentes.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu esperava por Isabella**

Entrei em casa me sentindo alegremente esperançoso. Eu estava amando de novo, e eu sentia que dessa vez as coisas seria diferentes. Isabella era diferente.

Eu verdadeiramente amei Tânia e Ângela, mas ao que parece não era por elas que eu esperava.

Eu esperava por Isabella.

E eu faria de tudo para que dessa vez, nós ficássemos juntos.

Caminhei para a sala e sorri ao ver minha mãe, ela lia uma revista tão compenetrada que nem me notou, me aproximei dela por trás e cobri seus olhos.

– Adivinhe quem é? – ela riu alto e deu um tapinha em minha mão.

– Querido você demorou.

– Desculpe mãe, eu... Me distrai. – sorri e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá a abraçando pelos ombros. – Como foi o seu dia?

– Foi bem, e o seu parece ter sido ótimo. – sorri mais ainda me lembrando da minha terrível Isabella.

– Sim foi muito bom. – sorri mais ainda me lembrando de Isabella, mas o tom de minha mãe me preocupou.

– Edward... – ela começou séria e a encarei.

– O que foi?

– Você disse que iríamos conversar quando chegasse. – suspirei e afastei o braço de seu ombro e esfreguei o rosto.

– Eu sei mãe.

– Você está namorando essa moça?

– Sim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Sim eu estou.

– Edward, você tem certeza?

– Mãe, por favor, não comece. É diferente dessa vez.

– O que é diferente?

– Eu amo ela. – falei e ficamos em silencio nos encarando, ela abaixou os olhos por alguns minutos, e quando me olhou havia algo em seu olhar que não soube decifrar.

– Como você amava Tânia e Ângela?

– É mais.

– Mais? – ela murmurou baixinho e assenti voltando a sorrir.

– Sim, eu realmente amo ela. – ela engoliu em seco e ficou de pé de costas para mim, suspirei. – Mãe, eu preciso de você, não fique contra mim. – ela se virou sorrindo.

– Nunca meu amor. Sabe que sua felicidade é tudo pra mim. – sorrindo fiquei de pé e a segurei pelos ombros.

– Então fique feliz por mim, gostaria muito que você e Isabella se dessem bem. – ela sorriu e abaixou os olhos, e quando me olhou sorria brilhantemente.

– Eu adoraria. Convide ela para jantar.

– De verdade?

– Claro, será ótimo conhecê-la melhor.

– Isso é maravilhoso, vou ligar para Isabella e convidá-la. Amanhã?

– Sim, amanhã é perfeito.

– Ótimo. – peguei meu celular do bolso já indo em direção ao escritório quando ela me chamou.

– Edward?

– Sim?

– Qual o sobrenome de Isabella? – franzi o cenho e dei de ombros.

– Eu não sei. – eu já não me importava mais com os mistérios de Isabella, quando ela quisesse ela me contaria.

– Oh...

– Eu vou ligar rapidinho, já venho para jantarmos.

– Ok.

Disquei seu numero, e depois de dois toques ela atendeu, fechei a porta da biblioteca, e sentei no sofá aonde Isabella havia sentado há alguns dias atrás e meu sorriso aumentou. Podia lembrar exatamente como ela estava, tão linda e sensual e não me levando nenhum pouco a sério.

– _Alô._

– Isabella.

– _Sr. Insociável_. – ela cantarolou e ri.

– Como você está?

– _Com saudades, tão sozinha, nesse apartamento tão grande. _– podia imaginá-la fazendo bico.

– Não faz nem uma hora que eu sai daí.

– _Então é oficial, estou dependente de você_. – ela resmungou e sorri como um idiota.

Não, como um homem apaixonado.

– Acho que isso vale pra mim também.

_– Oh verdade? Então largue tudo e venha dormir comigo._

– Como eu queria, mas não posso faltar no trabalho novamente.

– _Eu prometo me comportar de manhã._ – podia imaginá-la fazendo um biquinho.

– Não me tente Isabella. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– _Oh seu chato. Então que tal amanhã?_

– Na verdade foi por isso que eu liguei.

– _Oh foi?_

– Sim, quero que venha jantar em casa.

– _Na sua casa? Com sua mãe?_ – ela guinchou e ri.

– Sim, quero lhe apresentar oficialmente.

– _Oficialmente?_

– Sim, como minha namorada. Acredito que agora temos um compromisso.

– _Tão sério. Mas eu gostei, vou ser a Sra. Insociável._

– Não combina com você. – ela riu alto.

– _Não._

– Então você vai vir? – podia sentir a esperança em minha voz, ela deve ter sentido também, pois riu.

– _Vou, mas quero que venha me buscar. Tenho uma surpresa pra você._

– Hmmm, e o que séria?

_– Nada de dicas, venha amanhã Sr. Masen._

– Estarei ai as cinco.

_– Perfeito._

– Eu te amo Isabella.

_– Também te amo, meu Sr. Insociável._

Desliguei o celular com o sorriso idiota que era impossível sair do meu rosto, e mesmo querendo imediatamente ver ela, eu tinha que me controlar.

Apesar da certeza de que dessa vez era diferente, eu queria ir com calma.

[...]

Olhei para mesa da secretaria de Carlisle e nem sinal da moça, fiz uma careta ao imaginar que talvez a moça estivesse lá dentro, com ele.

Queria evitar outro encontro desconfortável entre nós, já bastava o soco que dei nele. Na verdade não havia falado com ele desde então. Mas já estava na hora de parar de fugir dos meus problemas e ir falar com ele.

Desistindo de esperar e torcendo para que ele estivesse sozinho caminhei para sua porta e antes que eu batesse, ela se abriu e minha mãe saiu da sala.

– Mãe?

– Edward... – ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente e franzi o cenho.

– O que faz aqui?

– Oh... eu... – Carlisle apareceu na porta e sorriu brilhantemente.

– Edward, sua mãezinha veio pedir desculpa em seu nome, e me convidou para jantar.

– O que? – rosnei olhando feio para Esme que pigarreou.

– Querido, somos família apesar de tudo, e brigar nunca é bom. – ela torceu as mãos e respirei fundo.

– Mas jantar hoje? – engoli minha raiva e ela riu alegremente.

– Oh sim, será perfeito, Isabella vai também, e assim todos podemos nos conhecer melhor.

– Eu... – olhei de esguelha para Carlisle que sorria maliciosamente e estreitei os olhos.

– Não será maravilho Edward, finalmente vamos conhecer uma namorada sua, eu já acreditava que você estava jogando para o outro time. – trinquei os dentes e minha mãe riu.

– Oh não seja maldoso Carlisle, meu Edward nunca faria isso, ele é tão viril.

– Se você diz. Então Edward, o que quer?

– Hmmm?

– Bem você veio até aqui por algum motivo?

– Não importa mais. Mãe quer companhia até o estacionamento?

– Claro meu bem. Até mais tarde Carlisle, e não se atrase.

– Não se preocupe Esme, estarei lá sem falta. – ela deu uma risadinha e acenou alegremente para ele.

Bufando, coloquei a mão nas costas de Esme a levei em direção ao elevador, ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do caminho, e quando estávamos no estacionamento eu não agüentei mais.

– Por que o convidou?

– Edward...

– Justo hoje, eu queria que você conhecesse Isabella.

– E eu vou, Carlisle faz parte da família, e depois do que você fez...

– Eu não me arrependo.

– Edward! O que há com você. Sempre tão concentrado, nunca foi de brigas, e agora...

– Mãe, Carlisle testa minha paciência há anos. Uma hora iria explodir.

– Eu sei. Mas você nunca ouviu o ditado, "mantenha os amigos perto, e os inimigos mais perto ainda". Não prefere saber as reais intenções de Carlisle antes que ele as faça?

– Eu não sei...

– Bem, eu sim. Você precisa ficar de olho nele.

– Era só por isso que foi convidá-lo?

– Claro que sim meu bem. Por que mais seria? – ela riu e a guiei até o carro aonde o motorista esperava.

– Está bem.- Susmpirei.- Que horas você marcou o jantar?

– Sete.

– Ok, estarei com Isabella as sete.

– Vai buscá-la?

– Sim. – beijei sua testa e me despedi.

Assim que o carro se foi voltei para o escritório já sentindo minha cabeça doer, com certeza esse jantar seria inesquecível.

[...]

Entrei no apartamento de Isabella me sentindo ainda pior, minha cabeça doeu o resto do dia e eu estava de péssimo humor, só esperava que sua surpresa não me desse mais dor de cabeça.

O apartamento estava muito silencioso quando entrei e estranhei, já era cinco então ela sabia que eu viria.

– Isabella? – chamei, mas nem sinal dela, caminhei pelo apartamento a sua procura, a chamando, mas ela não respondia.

Fui para o quarto, e abri a porta arfei quando a encontrei, ela se virou para mim sorrindo maliciosa e se apoiou no cotovelo.

– Gostou? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e gemi olhando para seu corpo deliciosamente nu, exceto pelas longas meias pretas que iam até suas coxas e saltos muito alto, e a minúscula calcinha preta com um... rabinho de pompom?

Fui para a cama sorrindo e toquei no rabinho.

– Adorável.

– Eu disse que tinha uma surpresa. – sorri e me abaixei para beijá-la, sua boca se moldou a minha perfeitamente e gemi sugando seus lábios macios.

Ela agarrou meu pescoço me puxando para ela, apoiei minha mão sobre a cama para não machucá-la com meu peso, mas ela me agarrou com as pernas me puxando para baixo, meu pau ficou entre suas coxas e gemi já ficando excitado.

– Isabella... – grunhi afastando um pouco os lábios, mas ela somente riu e continuou me beijando.

– Que horas é o jantar? – falou contra meus lábios e suspirei afastando um pouco a boca.

– Sete.

– Então relaxa temos tempo de sobra. – sorriu maliciosamente e me empurrou, cai na cama de costas e ela montou em mim, gemi ao ver seus seios com os bicos empinados e agarrei sua cintura.

– O que pretende Isabella?

– Deixá-lo louco. – começou a afrouxar minha gravata e ergui a cabeça para ela a tirar de mim, e depois desabotoar a camisa.

– Eu já estou. – suspirei ao sentir suas unhas arranhando meu peito, chegando até a calça e a tirando também.

Sem deixar de olhá-la, ergui os quadris e ela puxou minha calça fora, meu pau já estava duro quase saltando da cueca e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ri.

– Hmmm, o Sr. Insaciável quer brincar. – ela piscou e tirou minha cueca também, quando estava quase nu, ela sentou em minhas coxas e passou a mão em meu pau.

Arfei fechando os olhos, sua mão subia e descia enquanto a outra apalpava minhas bolas, grunhi abrindo os olhos, ela lambeu os lábios.

– Você vai ser a minha perdição. – ela sorriu e afastou o cabelo enquanto se abaixava e me levava na boca, seu longo cabelo caindo sobre minha coxa e tampando seu rosto.

Suspirei e afastei seu cabelo e gemi ao ver sua linda boca em volta do meu pau, ela levantou os olhos e me chupou forte, rosnei e agarrei seu cabelo o enrolando em volta do meu punho e a puxei para fora do meu pau.

– Hmmm, deixa eu chupar mais. – fez um biquinho e respirei fundo.

– Não, quero chupar você. – ela sorriu maliciosa e larguei seu cabelo, ela virou de costas e mostrou sua bundinha linda pra mim com o rabinho de pompom e ri, ela rebolou e gemi agarrando seu quadril a puxando para mim, não sem antes arrancar sua calcinha a rasgando.

Ela deu um gritinho rindo, ajeitei seu corpo afastando suas coxas e lambi sua boceta, ela gemeu alto, meti dois dedos em sua entrada molhada e chupei seu clitóris, ela suspirou e rebolou em minha boca.

– Você é deliciosa Isabella.

– Oh sim... – arfou e chupei forte seu clitóris enquanto movia lentamente meus dedos dentro dela, ela engasgou e rebolou em minha boca.

Afastei os dedos melados e os chupei, em seguida meti a boca em sua entrada e endureci a língua penetrando sua boceta, ela gritou e para minha surpresa agarrou meu pau e o chupou forte.

Ofeguei e chupei sua boceta, minha língua subindo e descendo, rodeando e sugando, ela tremia, mas não deixava de chupar e lamber meu pau, já sentia que eu estava próximo e a chupei mais forte, ela tremeu e gritou largando meu pau e gozou em minha boca.

Chupei todo seu gozo enquanto ela suspirava e rebolava levemente. Dei um tapa em sua bunda e ela se virou para mim.

– Quero foder você. – ela suspirou.

– Hmmm, então me fode Sr. Insaciável. – eu ri e acariciei sua bunda.

– Então senta no meu pau. – ela ainda de costas se ajeitou e sentou no meu pau.

Grunhi sentindo sua boceta já melada de novo engolindo meu pau e arfei, ela suspirou e gemeu ficando parada enquanto se acostumava com meu tamanho. Suas mãos foram para minhas pernas e começou a rebolar levemente, suspirei passando as mãos por suas costas e bunda.

Meu pau já pulsava loucamente, e grunhindo me sentei e agarrei sua cintura e a movi rapidamente sobre mim, ela gritou e virou a cabeça e beijei sua boca sem deixar de movê-la. Sua boceta já mordia meu pau que estava a ponto de explodir.

Afastamos as bocas arfante e mordi seu ombro sentindo meu corpo tremer e meu gozo vir forte, ela gritou e veio comigo, a abracei apertado dando beijos ao longo do seu pescoço enquanto nossos corpos se acalmavam.

Quando estava mais relaxado a soltei e tirei minha camisa que ainda usava e ela saiu de cima de mim e mordeu o lábio me olhando, cai na cama totalmente mole e ela deitou em cima de mim enquanto me encarava.

– O que foi?

– Eu te amo. – sorri para ela e levantei a cabeça e rocei meus lábios nos dela.

– Também te amo. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Precisamos de um banho.

– Esses nossos banhos nunca são só banhos. – ela riu e levantou a cabeça me olhando maliciosa.

– Culpa sua que comprou um apartamento com a banheira enorme. – eu ri.

– Não foi de propósito.

– Sei, aposto que você olhou a banheira e imaginou nós dois lá dentro. – ela mordeu o lábio e ri alto.

– Infelizmente não, mas não há como negar que adoro ir pra banheira com você.

– Ótimo, vou preparar nosso banho. – ela gritou pulando de cima de mim e já correndo pro banheiro.

Olhei para o relógio e já era seis horas, infelizmente ia ser só banho mesmo.

– Só banho Isabella. – ela riu e rolei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de rir, duvidava que fosse só banho.

[...]

Sete e meia eu estacionei o carro em na garagem e olhei para Isabella com uma careta, ela deu de ombros.

– Foi você que começou dessa vez. – grunhi sabendo que era verdade, mas era impossível resistir a ela, segurei seu queixo e beijei sua boca rapidamente.

– Sim, eu assumo a culpa. A propósito, você está linda. – ela usava um vestido preto comportado, mas ainda sim lindo nela.

– Será que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?

– Ela vai amar você. – ela sorriu brilhantemente, mas não alcançou seus olhos. – Isabella?

– Vamos, está tarde. – assenti e sai do carro e abri sua porta, ela segurou minha mão e entramos na casa.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na sala bebendo e conversando, assim que ele nos viu levantou e minha mãe sorriu vindo até nós.

– Edward... o que houve? – ela com certeza notou meu cabelo molhado e eu estava sem gravata, com a camisa um pouco aberta e de terno.

– Nada, eu só tomei banho.

– Oh, vá se trocar então. – olhei para Isabella e ela me olhou nervosa.

– Eu já vou. Hmmm mãe lembra-se de Isabella.

– Claro querido. Olá querida, você está linda. Estou muito contente que você veio.

– Obrigada Sra. Masen.

– Me chame Esme. Edward vá se trocar, eu farei companhia a adorável Isabella. – sorri e dei um beijo rápido na boca de Isabella.

– Eu volto logo.

– Ok.

Minha mãe sorriu e entrelaçou o braço com o de Isabella e a levou para sala, corri para meu quarto e tirei o terno, e vesti uma calça preta e uma camisa azul clara, puxei as mangas até o cotovelo e desci rapidamente.

Assim que cheguei a sala grunhi ao ver Carlisle tocando os cabelos de Isabella e nenhum sinal de Esme.

– Desculpem a demora. – resmunguei indo me sentar em uma poltrona e Isabella me olhou sorridente e para completa surpresa tanto de Carlisle quanto minha, ela o deixou e veio para mim se sentando no meu colo.

– Você demorou muito. – resmungou beijando meu pescoço e sorri.

– Fui o mais rápido que pude. – ela sorriu, pude ver o olhar de irritação em Carlisle, mas ignorei.

– Aonde está minha mãe?

– Foi ver quando sai o jantar.

– Você já bebeu algo?

– Ah Carlisle me deu um copo de uísque. – ela apontou com o queixo o copo sobre a mesinha intocado.

– Você quer que eu pegue pra você?

– Não. – ela falou muito rápido e arquei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu. – Quer dizer, eu bebo o que você beber, não quero que sua mãe pense que eu sou uma alcoólatra. – eu ri.

– Ela nunca pensaria isso de você.

– Melhor evitarmos.

– Ok. – murmurei confuso.

– Que tal um Martini? – ofereci e ela assentiu.

– Só se nós dividirmos.

– Ok. – dei ima palmadinha em sua perna e ela levantou, fui até o aparador e fiz um Martini e voltei para a poltrona, ela me esperou em pé e assim que sentei voltou para meu colo.

Dei um gole no Martini e ofereci a ela que bebericou, e me devolveu o copo, Carlisle estava muito quieto e o olhei, ele nos encarava muito atentamente, Esme entrou na sala e nos olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Hmmm, o jantar estará pronto em 20 minutos.

– Ótimo estou faminto. – Isabella deu uma risadinha e ri.

– Eu também. – cantarolou e beijou atrás da minha orelha.

– Comporte-se.

– Seu chato.

– Isabella, quer que sirva algo?

– Oh me chame de Bella, Esme. E não, estou bebendo com Edward.

– Oh... ok Bella. – mamãe me olhou confusa e sorri abraçando Isabella pela cintura com um braço e ofereci o Martini para ela.

Ela bebericou e todos estavam em um silêncio estranho, olhei para mamãe e Carlisle e eles não falavam nada.

– Está tudo bem com vocês?

– O que? – Carlisle piscou confuso e mamãe sorriu.

– Claro meu bem. Então como foi seu dia?

– Muito bom, bem algumas partes. – Isabella me olhou confusa e neguei.

– Hmmm...

– Que tal eu te mostrar a casa Isabella?

– Seria ótimo. – ela pulou do meu colo e sorri.

– Já voltamos mãe.

– Hmmm ok. – peguei a mão de Isabella e a arrastei para cima, queria lhe mostrar meu quarto. Assim que estávamos longe deles olhei para ela.

– A biblioteca você já conhece. – ela riu alto.

– Ah a biblioteca, um dos meus cômodos favoritos. – rolei os olhos.

– Agora quero que você conheça meu quarto.

– Hmmm... – ela sorriu maliciosa e ri.

– Comporte-se Isabella.

– Ok, mas não respondo pelos meus atos.

Sorri feliz e a puxei para cima, talvez o jantar não fosse tão ruim, só esperava que Carlisle se comporta-se e Esme gostasse verdadeiramente de Isabella.

* * *

**N/A: Oiee pervas, vindo falar pra responder uma pergunta de uma leitora**

**Eu posto aki todo dia, pq essa fic ta finalizada**

**Difícil de Casar e Por um Novo mundo estão em andamento, por isso tem dia pra postar e só uma vez por semana ok**

**Todas as fics que eu posto um cap por dia, estão finalizadas e tem pra Download no meu skydrive e 4shared, tem os links no meu perfil ;)**

**Bjss PaulaHalle**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Você sabe o sobrenome dela Edward?**

– Agora quero que você conheça meu quarto.

– Hmmm... – ela sorriu maliciosa e ri.

– Comporte-se Isabella.

– Ok, mas não respondo pelos meus atos.

Sorri feliz e a puxei para cima, talvez o jantar não fosse tão ruim, só esperava que Carlisle se comportasse e Esme gostasse verdadeiramente de Isabella.

Chegamos no meu andar e empurrei a porta da sala do piano, Isabella me olhou sorrindo e entrou na sala ao lado do meu quarto e foi até o piano.

– Toca pra mim? – ele sussurrou e fui até o piano abrindo a tampa e me sentei, bati no banco do meu lado e ela se sentou encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Algum pedido?

– Hmmm, nada triste, algo alegre ou sexy. – ri e pensei por um momento, e toquei uma musica que estava na minha mente há algum tempo, algo que se parecia conosco.

Era melodiosa e intensa exatamente como Isabella era. Meus dedos corriam velozmente pelas teclas, tentando passar o que ia em meu coração através da musica, quando a ultima nota soou, fiquei quieto olhando o teclado e sorrindo.

Eu não tocava assim desde Ângela.

Olhei para Isabella que sorriu os olhos brilhantes emocionados, olhando mais atentamente, franzi as sobrancelhas, havia algo familiar nela. Meus dedos foram para suas sobrancelhas longas e escuras, e seus lindos olhos castanhos, como chocolate derretido.

Ela se levantou de repente e ficou atrás de mim, suas mãos vieram para meus ombros e começou a massagear, suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás a encostando eu sua barriga, ela abaixou o rosto e roçou os lábios nos meus.

– Sabe Sr. Masen, você está muito tenso. – suspirei.

– Eu acho que estou mesmo?

– Por que não me conta o que houve.

– É Carlisle. – resmunguei e ela riu e voltou a beijar meus lábios.

– O que ele aprontou?

– Ele está aqui hoje. Estou chateado com minha mãe, não entendi por que ela o convidou.

– Sua mãe o convidou?

– Sim, achei que como eu ela odiasse ele. Sempre dando insinuações, e sendo desagradável. Deixando muito claro o que ele quer.

– E o que ele quer?

– A empresa. Ele se sente injustiçado, acredita que tudo pertença a ele.

– Por quê? A empresa não é do seu pai?

– Na verdade era do nosso avô, mas Carlisle não é filho legitimo, por isso o sobrenome e diferente. Meu avô traiu minha avó, e ela não aceitou que ele registrasse Carlisle. Então ele apoiou o filho como pode, pagando estudos, e depois dando um emprego na empresa.

– Nossa, quem imaginaria.

– Sim, e depois que meu avô morreu, e ele descobriu que a presidência ia para meu pai, e ele nem tinha chance disso, acho que acabou se ressentindo. Se sente injustiçado.

– E o que você acha? – dei de ombros.

– Eu achava que meu avô era doido, o que ele fez com Carlisle foi errado. Mas conforme eu trabalhei na empresa eu posso afirmar que se Carlisle fosse o presidente, iríamos à falência em um mês.

– Hmmm, situação complicada. – sussurrou enquanto sua mão sai do meu ombro e descia pela minha barriga, meu corpo estremeceu e ela riu.

– Isabella, comporte-se.

– Eu só quero que você relaxe Sr. Insociável. – sorri.

– Hmmm, preciso me preocupar com seus métodos?

– Garanto que você vai adorar. – ela mordiscou minha orelha e gemi baixo.

– Faça o que tem que fazer. – ela deu uma risadinha e um beijo atrás da minha orelha.

Em seguida veio para minha frente e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e sorriu maliciosamente, sua mão veio para minha calça e abriu puxando meu pau pra fora. Ele já estava duro e babando por ela.

– Hmmm, Sr. Insaciável, está prontinho pra mim.

– Deus... Isabella... – gemi e ela sorriu e lambeu a cabeça, pulei um pouco e ela riu.

– Estamos ansiosos.

– Você vai acabar comigo. – ele somente piscou e voltou a se concentrar no meu pau, sua boca quente envolvendo a cabeça e chupando com força, meus olhos giraram e agarrei os lados do banco.

– Hmmm, adoro seu gosto. – ele gemeu baixo e abriu a boca e praticamente me engoliu, eu grunhi alto e joguei a cabeça para trás.

Meus olhos giravam e minha respiração vinha em arfadas, sua boca quente e sua língua aveludada, parecia estar em toda parte, meu pau pulsava com força e eu viria muito rápido.

– Isabella, senta no meu pau.

– Mas eu quero te ajudar a relaxar. – eu ri.

– Vai ajudar pra caralho se você sentar sua boceta gostosa em mim. – ela riu e ficou de pé, ergueu o vestido e gemi ao vê-la sem calcinha.

– Adoro quando você fala sujo.

– Não acredito que veio sem calcinha. – ela deu uma risadinha e começou a se abaixar, agarrei meu pau e levei a sua boceta.

Gememos quando comecei a penetrá-la lentamente, sua boceta engolindo meu pau centímetro por centímetro, fodidamente gostoso.

– Você já planejava me atacar é?

– Bem uma garota pode sonhar. – sorriu e sentou com força engolindo o resto do meu pau com sua boceta melada.

– Tão pronta pra mim. – suspirei de prazer e ela me abraçou meu pescoço.

– To sempre pronta pra você, Sr. Insociável.

Grunhi agarrando sua bunda e a movi sobre mim, ela gemeu cruzando as pernas a minha volta, e pareceu que entrei mais nela, tão deliciosamente fundo. Ela arfou e gritou e rebolou em meu colo, eu já estava quase vindo e apertei sua bunda e a fiz se mover rápido e forte sobre mim, ela suspirava e arranhava minhas costas mesmo por cima da camisa, eu respirava com força segurando meu desejo, para que viéssemos juntos.

– Vem Isabella...

– Oh sim... – ele gemeu e beijei sua boca, ela gritou contra meus lábios, seu corpo tremendo contra o meu e sua boceta mastigando meu pau, gemi alto e gozei forte enquanto ela melava meu pau com seu próprio gozo.

Ficamos abraçados assim até nos acalmarmos, quando senti minhas pernas novamente me levantei com ela ainda grudada em mim, ela beijou meu pescoço e sorri a apertando mais contra meu peito, e fui em direção ao meu quarto, empurrei a porta com o pé e a deitei na minha cama, ela se jogou com os braços largados pra cima e sorri.

Fechei a calça e corri ao banheiro, molhei uma toalha com água quente e voltei pro quarto e limpei entre suas pernas, ela corou um pouco e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Quando terminei levei a toalha pro banheiro e fui até minha gaveta e peguei uma das minhas cuecas pra ela e lhe entreguei, ela riu ficando de pé, mas aceitou e a vestiu.

– Obrigada.

– Sempre que precisar. – ela deu uma rápida olhada em volta e voltou a se jogar na cama.

– Quarto legal.

– Prefiro o nosso. – murmurei e vi seu lindo sorriso.

– Eu também. Hey que tal você levar umas roupas pra lá, assim pode passar a noite. – me inclinei até ela e mordiquei seu lábio.

– Ótima idéia. Agora vamos descer.

– Precisamos?

– Sim.

– Está bem, mas se Carlisle tentar algo, jogo minha bebida na cara dele. – ri estendendo a mão para ela, e a ajudei a levantar.

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Bem que você gostaria, mas eu não teria coragem, o que sua mãe vai pensar de mim.

– Minha mãe vai te adorar, não se preocupe com isso.

– Ok. – ela sussurrou e houve uma batida na porta.

– Sim? – abri e uma criada me olhou corada, com certeza nos ouviu.

– A Sra. Masen, os espera para o jantar.

– Já vamos descer. – a moça correu para longe e grunhi.

Isabella me olhava divertida.

– Que ótimo que acha engraçado.

– Você é muito chato Edward. – ela resmungou e a abracei.

– Você já devia estar acostumada. – ela rolou os olhos e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Vamos logo, antes que sua mãe mande a equipe de busca. – acabei rindo e segurei sua mão e voltamos para a sala.

Assim que chegamos o clima parecia mais tenso que antes, Carlisle parecia irritado e mamãe chateada.

– Está tudo bem? – Esme nos viu e sorriu.

– Claro querido, vamos comer?

– Claro.

Todos fomos e direção a sala de jantar, a longa mesa estava arrumada para nós quatro. Meu lugar na cabeceira, mamãe a minha direita, Isabella a esquerda e Carlisle ao seu lado.

Os criados colocaram travessas na mesa e começamos a nos servir, Isabella parecia um pouco ansiosa, havia vinha na taça a sua frente, mas ela evitava beber, e mais brincava com a comida do que comia. Segurei sua mão sobre a mesa e ela piscou.

– Está bem?

– Sim, sim. Por quê?

– Não sei, você parece ansiosa.

– Não é nada. – ela baixou o tom de voz. – Só ansiosa.

– Ok, não quer beber, posso te arranjar outra bebida. – ela disparou os olhos para seu copo e se moveu desconfortável. – Hmmm quer o meu? – entreguei minha taça e ela sorriu agradecida e deu um longo gole e me devolveu, bebi um pouco rindo.

Ela voltou a comer ainda brincando com a comida e desviei os olhos dela, minha mãe parecia frustrada.

– Mãe você está bem?

– Sim, estou ótima. – ela bebeu comendo e suspirei.

– Ok. Me de seu copo Isabella. – pedi sua taça e novamente ela pareceu nervosa.

– Mas você ainda tem. – eu sorri e bebei o que restou da minha e pedi a dela, ela olhou para frente e minha mãe estava pálida.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

– Edward alguém lhe trará uma bebida nova. – mamãe falou por fim e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– O que há de errado com essa. – peguei o copo de Isabella, e ela tentou puxar de volta.

– Não, eu vou tomar...

– Isabella, o que está acontecendo? – lhe devolvi o copo e ela me olhava ansiosamente.

– Nada Edward, eu já disse só estou um pouco nervosa.

– Sei... – ela colocou a taça de volta a mesa e mamãe chamou uma criada para me servir mais vinho.

E voltamos ao silêncio tenso, Isabella evitava beber de seu copo. De repente eu entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Ela suspeitava que Tânia e Ângela houvessem sido envenenadas. Era por isso que ela não queria beber, ela achava que sua bebida tinha algo. Olhei para a taça de vinho com suspeita.

– Então Bella, de onde é? – a voz de Esme me chamou atenção e me voltei para Isabella.

– Londres.

– Oh adoro Londres. Sempre morou lá?

– Não, eu fiz faculdade lá. Na verdade sou de cidade pequena aqui nos E.U.A.

– Sim, de onde mesmo? – mamãe insistiu e me voltei a ela.

– É uma cidade pequena, muito pequena, nem deve conhecer. – Esme estreitou os olhos e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Claro, claro. Sabe você me lembra alguém. – mamãe falou de repente e voltei a olhar Isabella, ela ficou nervosa de repente.

– Eu?

– Sim, o que você acha Edward? – olhei de uma para outra e dei de ombros.

– Não sei.

– Claro que sabe, olhe bem pra ela. Ela se parece muito com...

– O que está havendo. – falei de repente a interrompendo. Mamãe me olhou confusa.

– Nada meu bem.

– Está sim. Você está muito estranha. – ela lançou um olhar frio em direção a Isabella.

– Eu só não gosto que mintam para você querido.

– Quem mentiu?

– Essa moça. – olhei para Isabella que me encarava com desespero.

– Como assim? – meus olhos disparavam entre elas e Carlisle deu uma risadinha.

– Você sabe o sobrenome dela Edward?

– Não eu...

– É Swan. – mamãe falou e o sangue fugiu do meu rosto, olhei em choque para Isabella que tinha os olhos baixos e torcia as mãos nervosamente.

– Swan? Como Ângela Swan? – ela levantou os olhos e havia tantas emoções ali, medo, desespero, raiva e ainda amor.

Mas a culpa era a pior e que estava mais visível.

– Sim, você lembra que eu disse que tinha uma irmã. – ela sussurrou e engoli em seco.

– Você era irmã de Ângela?

– Edward eu...

– Era?

– Sim.

– Oh Deus... – me levantei olhando em pânico para minha mãe que fuzilava Isabella com os olhos, Carlisle parecia se divertir com a terrível revelação.

Algo dentro de mim se agitou amargamente.

– Vamos Isabella, e te levarei para casa. – falei serio, e ela assentiu se levantando.

– Edward, o que vai fazer? – mamãe veio para meu lado e segurou meu braço.

– Preciso falar com ela.

– Mas ela mentiu, não confie em nada que sai da boca dessa vadia.

– Mamãe! – grunhi e ela corou.

– Desculpe, eu só... eu não quero te perder meu amor. – sorri tristemente.

– Não vai. – me voltei para Isabella, que tinha um olhar frio e me encarava. – Vamos Isabella.

Saímos da casa em silêncio, ela entrou do lado do passageiro, e tomei meu lugar guiando o carro o mais rápido possível. Precisávamos conversar e rápido, eu não conseguia entender o que isso significava.

Uma coincidência? Foi de propósito? Ela me culpava pelo que houve? Uma vingança.

Meu coração estava apertado e tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes ou eu acabaria chorando como um bebê. Olhei de relance para ela, e ela desviou os olhos rapidamente, engoli em seco e fixei os meus na estrada.

Chegamos ao apartamento e deixei o carro na garagem, subimos para o nosso apartamento... não era seu... acho que nunca havia sido nosso. Até onde eu sei, eu podia ser parte de alguma trama ou vingança.

Assim que fechei a porta ela estava de costas para mim, ela pigarreou e se virou, mas evitou meus olhos.

– Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas.

– O que? – tentei me aproximar, mas parei. – Por quê?

– Bem, você não me quer fora daqui.

– Por que eu iria querer isso?

– Eu sei o que você pensa Edward.

– E o que eu penso? – eu gritei me aproximando e agarrando seus ombros a fazendo me olhar. – Diga o que eu penso?

– Que eu quero me vingar de você. – sussurrou baixando os olhos.

– Você quer? – ela me olhou, seus lindos olhos brilhavam com lagrimas.

– Eu amo você Edward.

– Eu não sei se acredito. – ela respirou fundo e me empurrou.

– Eu entendo, eu já vou sair.

Pânico tomou conta de mim, e a puxei para mim a abraçando apertado, ela me abraçou de volta e cheirei seus cabelos.

– Eu quero acreditar.

– Então acredite, eu te amo. – me afastei um pouco e sequei as lagrimas da sua bochecha.

– Então me conte tudo.

– Tudo?

– Sim, me conte por que você veio aqui? O que você quer de mim?

– Eu quero...

– É uma longa historia.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum.

– Não vai?

– Eu te amo Isabella.

– Ama?

– Com todo o meu coração. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Eu sinto que Ângela teve que morrer para que eu te encontrasse. – afaguei sua bochecha.

– Eu também, mas eu sei que você foi feita pra mim.

– Eu sinto isso também. – abaixei a cabeça e beijei seus lábios com calma, ela suspirou e me abraçou me colando mais a ela, gemi e a ergui suas pernas cruzaram em meu quadril e a levei até nosso quarto.

Só esperava que a verdade não fosse demais, pois eu não podia mais viver sem Isabella.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Então, você desconfia de alguém?**

**Pov. Bella**

**Para Isabella**

_Oi, por favor, por favor, leia a carta, sei que acha que estou louca, mas eu preciso de você._

_Eu entendo que não concorda com isso, e eu não voltarei a te chamar pra vir, mas eu gostaria de saber se você ainda me ama._

_Sei que estou sendo inconseqüente, mas eu realmente o amo Bella._

_Eu não acredito que ele fez mal a outra noiva, sei que parece que foi ele, mas se você o visse, olhasse em seus lindos e sinceros olhos verdes, você nunca o acusaria._

_Mas eu não vou mais pedir que você venha. Mas peço que confie em mim, que fique feliz por mim._

_E que mesmo que pareça loucura que acredite em mim e que me faça um imenso favor._

_Antes de se negar só me escute, eu acho, eu tenho quase certeza de que realmente alguém matou a ex dele, eu acho que foi Esme._

_Desde que você havia comentado sobre a ex dele, eu também comecei a pensar. E a cada minuto que passa eu reparo mais nela._

_Ela o ama, mas não do jeito certo, ela deseja ele, adora ele, ela o ama como mulher._

_Agora, como eu posso competir com minha própria sogra?_

_Eu sei, estou viajando, não estou?_

_Eu só preciso que você, com seu cérebro objetivo, me mande parar de fantasiar, e tente ser feliz._

_O que eu faço Bella?_

_Sim, eu sei estou divagando, não é?_

_Mas você podia me ajudar a descobrir o que há de errado, eu me caso em poucas semanas, e eu não quero ter o mesmo destino de Tânia. Mas eu sinto que vou ter. Eu queria seguir seu conselho, e me afastar dele, mas eu não posso. Ele precisa de mim, eu sei que precisa, e eu tenho que ajudá-lo._

_Eu o amo acima de tudo, e sei que ele nunca me machucaria._

_Mas não tenho tanta certeza sobre ela._

_Posso parecer louca, mas eu sei que ela me odeia, mesmo quando ela é toda gentil e prestativa, eu sinto que ha algo errado com ela._

_Estou sendo incoerente agora não é?_

_Eu não tenho me sentindo muito bem ultimamente._

_Não, eu não estou doente como Tânia. Sei o que parece, mas é só um mal estar. Ele tem medo que eu morra também, ele tem tanto medo. Mas eu não vou deixá-lo._

**Sua irmã Angela.**

**Para Isabella**

_Está acontecendo comigo também. Sei que não pode vir agora, e nem quero que venha. Você precisa terminar a faculdade, deixar nossos pais orgulhosos, sei que não estão aqui, mas eles vão ficar orgulhosos do céu._

_Edward diz que você deveria vir, eu só contei sobre você recentemente, ele acha que eu devia deixá-lo, que eu vou melhorar se deixá-lo._

_Mas como eu poderia, ele já se acha culpado, se eu for, e ele..._

_Eu tenho certeza que é ela Bella, eu a vejo olhando pra ele, o amor dela não é normal. O que eu faço? Como dizer pro homem que você ama que a mãe dele o ama, mas ama como homem?!_

_Que ela é capaz de tudo para tê-lo só para ela, até matar?_

_Ele nunca acreditaria. Você acredita? Eu às vezes acho que estou doida._

_Hey sei o que você planeja não se atreva a pegar um vôo e vir me ver, eu vou melhorar, e te mandar uma foto do meu casamento._

_Eu te amo tanto Bella._

_Mas eu amo ele com tanta loucura que eu morreria por ele, se você o conhecesse o amaria também. Mas é melhor você ficar ai, não quero que seja a próxima vitima dela._

_Deus, eu já estou ficando louca, eu me sinto cada vez pior. Mas te escrever me deixa lúcida, eu não gosto de telefonar, parece que sempre tem alguém escutando._

_Ou Edward, ou Esme, ou seu pai, até aquele tio horrível dele._

_Edward me recriminaria por pensar essas coisas da mãe dele._

_Seu pai, eu nem sei. Ele parece gostar de mim, mas ele é tão sério e fechado..._

_Sua mãe, era capaz de me acusar e me afastar de Edward de vez._

_Essas cartas são o único modo de me sentir perto de você._

_Sei o que você pensa, eu lembro a nossa ultima briga, você quer que eu o deixe. Mas eu não posso._

_Eu queria ir, mas eu não queiro deixá-lo a mercê dela. Eu sei que ela é má e vai acabar corrompendo ele._

_Ele precisa de mim._

_Eu tenho que ir, vou ao medico._

**Sua irmã que te ama, mas não quer que largue as provas finais, Ângela**.

Essa havia sido a ultima carta dela, eu só recebi um telefone de um Sr. Edward Masen, me avisando que ela havia morrido. Pela voz ele parecia velho e cansado, disse que era o pai do noivo dela e que sentia que não pudera fazer nada por ela.

Depois de ler as cartas de Ângela, todas parecidas eu sentia que ele sabia, eu pensei em deixar pra lá.

O que eu podia fazer? Ir atrás de um cara que eu nem conhecia, que eu nem fazia idéia de quem era e dizer: " _Hey sua mãe assassinou minha irmã e sua ex por que quer te dar uns pega_". Ele com certeza iria arranjar uma ordem de restrição.

E quem podia culpá-lo?

Talvez Ângela estivesse mesmo alucinando em seus momentos finais.

E eu devia ter largado tudo e ido até ela. Mas ela me convenceu que era bobagem, afinal eu nem aprovava seu casamento. Ela era nova demais pra casar. Nós tínhamos pouca diferença de idade, mas ainda sim e ainda mais casar com um cara que a ultima noiva tinha morrido de forma tão suspeita.

Mas Ângela sempre fora independente e dona de si, e não importava o que eu dissesse, se ela sentisse que tinha que casar ela iria casar.

Não pude ir ao seu enterro, pois estava nas provas finais, fui pouco depois visitar seu tumulo e rezar pela minha irmã.

Mas voltei logo para Londres, não havia mais o que fazer por Ângela. Tive vontade de ir na casa do tal Edward, e dizer algumas pra ele.

Mas Ângela com certeza me reprovaria, afinal ela amava o cara. Eu não tinha no que me meter.

Voltei a Londres e tentei viver a minha vida, mas quando o passado não quer ser enterrado, ele volta pra te assombrar.

E o meu voltou em uma carta.

Ao ver a carta na minha porta, eu até pensei que fosse Ângela, mas me surpreendi ao ver o nome de um homem.

_Edward Masen._

Estranhei a carta, pelo que me lembrava era o nome do noivo da minha irmã, o que ele queria comigo? Pelo que saiba, ele nem sequer me conhecia.

Joguei minhas coisas na mesa e sentei no sofá abrindo a carta, assim que a abri percebi que não era de seu noivo, mas do pai dele.

**Para Isabella Swan**

_Olá Isabella, sei que sou a ultima pessoa que esperava que lhe mandasse uma carta, mas você é a única em quem possa confiar._

_Ângela antes de partir me contou sobre você e que lhe contou suas desconfianças, ela estava muito mal, quando as revelou a mim, e achei que ela estivesse delirando, mas... desde então eu comecei a reparar na minha esposa._

_E sinto que ela tinha razão, Esme sempre teve um amor... como posso explicar, ela parecia amar ele mais do que eu. Acho que toda mãe ama o filho mais do que tudo, mas ela parece amar mais._

_Eu sei que deve me achar louco, por fazer essas revelações a você, você nem me conhece, mas eu sinto que posso confiar em você._

_E eu temo que esse amor doentio de Esme, prejudicou sua irmã, assim como Tânia, e é possível que a mim também. Mas eu me preocupo com Edward, ele se culpa tanto pelo que ocorreu, e ela se aproveita disso._

_Mas o real motivo da minha carta, é que eu acho que ela quer se livrar de mim também, agora que ela tem Edward só para ela, eu só a atrapalho._

_E eu temo pelo meu filho, eu gostaria de alertá-lo, mas sei que ele não acreditaria em mim. Eu não sei o que fazer, talvez, se você falasse com ele, contasse os temores de Ângela, talvez ele acredite em nós._

_Sei que peço muito a você, mas se você puder me responder, por favor, eu só quero proteger o meu filho._

**Atenciosamente Edward Masen.**

Depois dessa carta, eu estava certa que Ângela não tinha imaginado tudo, e aquela louca estava ali livre, depois de ter matado minha irmã. E agora era possível que seu marido fosse o próximo.

Eu sentia que devia falar com o noivo de Ângela, ela iria querer que eu fizesse isso.

Com a decisão tomada, eu liguei para uma amiga em Nova York e comecei a ajeitar minha viagem imediata. Eu iria falar com o pai do noivo de Ângela, e quem sabe nós não conseguiríamos desmascarar Esme.

Mas as coisas nunca são como queremos, e resolver os meus assuntos em Londres demorou mais do que eu queria, e foi tarde demais.

Quando estava me preparando para ir, eu soube pelos jornais da morte do Sr. Masen. Depois disso eu comecei a ficar assustada, e não sabia o que fazer.

Como ir a um lugar, onde era obvio que tinha um assassino agindo, eu seria capaz, eu teria a força; e esse Edward, ele com certeza acharia que eu sou louca.

Mas eu devia isso, a Ângela, ao Sr. Masen, e até a Tânia.

Eles não deviam ter sua morte esquecidas, enquanto a tal Esme, ficasse impune dos seus crimes.

Era obvio que ela estava metida nisso, mas Edward acreditaria em mim?

Deus, nem eu acreditaria se contasse, era tudo tão... Arg.

E como já não tinha mais jeito eu demorei mais para ir, tentei pensar como conheceria esse Edward, eu nem sabia como ele era. Ângela nunca me mandou fotos dele, dizia que eu o roubaria dela, como se eu pudesse fazer isso com ela. Mas ela devia amá-lo muito para ter ciúmes até de mim.

E desde então eu comecei a buscar em jornais e revistas, sobre a família Masen, eu precisava chegar perto de Edward, mas ele nunca aparecia em revistas, mencionavam suas empresas, mas nunca ele.

O máximo que consegui sobre o assunto, era a família do seu tio, Carlisle Cullen, o filho Jasper Cullen, e a noiva Alice Brandon, ao contrario de Edward, eles estavam sempre em noticias, fofocas sobre festas, os dois pareciam bem festeiros.

Era a única conexão que eu tinha com Edward, já que eu não podia mais contar com o Sr. Masen, para me aproximar dele.

Eu teria que recorrer ao seu primo, mas ele seria de confiança? Ângela não confiava em Carlisle Cullen, ela o havia mencionado varias vezes em suas cartas, contando como ele era desagradável e interesseiro.

Mas Alice e Jasper eram minha única chance.

Com a decisão tomada eu parti de Londres, esperando que eu pudesse voltar a algum dia, e retomar a minha vida, quando a alma de Ângela pudesse descansar em paz.

Não só a dela, mas a do Sr. Masen e Tânia também.

Quando finalmente cheguei à Nova York, minha amiga Rosalie Hale me ajudou, para minha sorte ela conhecia Alice Brandon, ela era modelo em um agencia de acompanhantes. As modelos podiam acompanhar homens importantes a eventos e assim tirar algum dinheiro, era como elas pagavam faculdade à maioria.

Conhecer Alice foi fácil, ela era uma pessoa agradável e divertida, um pouco louca, mas ficamos amigas rápido, inventei uma historia triste, que tinha perdido meus pais, e sai da minha cidade pequena para tentar a vida fora.

Ela me ofereceu sua casa e sua amizade, me senti mal por mentir para ela, mas era o único meio de conhecer Edward.

E minha oportunidade, veio no jantar de noivado de Alice, que seria na mansão dos Masen, estava empolgada por conhecê-lo, mesmo não fazendo idéia do que eu diria a ele. Mas para meu total desapontamento, ele não foi, e acabei ficando com um cara na biblioteca.

Tão lindo e sexy, um homem serio e decidido, meu Sr. Insociável.

Minha outra oportunidade foi quando sai com Aro Volturi, eu sabia que ele tinha negócios com Edward, e através dele talvez eu conhecesse Edward finalmente.

E qual a minha surpresa ao ver que o meu Sr. Insociável, era o Edward Masen de Ângela.

Depois disso havia sido tudo tão confuso e intenso.

Exatamente como ela disse, eu me apaixonei por ele, não tem como não amá-lo, e era só olhar seus lindos e sinceros olhos verdes, para ter certeza de que ele nunca fez nada daquilo.

– Isabella? – sua voz rouca me chamou e sorri acariciando seu rosto.

– Desculpe estava só pensando.

– Vai me contar não é?

– Eu vou, eu só...

– O que foi?

– Eu acho que vai me odiar quando eu lhe contar tudo.

– Você queria mesmo se vingar de mim?

– Não, não. – o abracei apertado e beijei seus lábios. – Nunca. Mas ainda sim, eu sei que a morte de Ângela não foi um acidente infeliz.

– O que quer dizer?

– Nem a morte dela, nem a de Tânia e muito menos a de seu pai.

– Isabella...

– Eu sei que eles foram assassinados.

– Você não está falando sério!

– Eu estou.

– Vo... você acha que fui eu? – ele me olhava com dor, como se eu o tivesse batido, segurei seu rosto e encostei minha testa na dele.

– Não Edward, eu sei que você nunca faria isso.

– Então, você desconfia de alguém?

– Sim.

– De... de quem?

**Pov. Edward**

_– Então, você desconfia de alguém?_

_– Sim._

_– De... de quem?_

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, ela achava que Angela, Tânia e meu pai foram assassinados. Quem faria algo tão horrível, e por quê?

Ela evitou meus olhos e apertei seus dedos.

– Isabella?

– Eu não quero te contar.

– Mas você tem. Não pode me dizer uma coisa dessas e depois parar.

– Eu sei, eu sei, é só... – ela se afastou de mim, levantando e esfregando o rosto.

– Isabella... – estendi minha mão e ela a pegou me olhando com pena? – Você está me assustando.

– Eu estou assustada, Ângela me enviou cartas antes, bem você sabe, e ela

desconfiava de alguém.

– De que? Fale logo Isabella. – ela respirou fundo e baixou os olhos.

– Esme. – a olhei chocado, ela não podia estar falando sério, ela levantou o rosto e vi medo nos seus olhos.

– Eu... Esme minha mãe?

– Eu sinto muito Edward. – eu a tirei do meu colo e comecei a andar pela sala.

Isso não podia ser certo, minha mãe nunca... Ela não faria isso comigo... me voltei para ela que me olhava ansiosa.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso Isabella.

– E eu não tenho provas, eu só posso pedir que acredite em mim.

– Mas por que ela faria isso? Não faz o menor sentido.

– Por que... – ela parou de repente e evitou meus olhos.

– Por que, fale logo?

– Por que ela te ama.

– Lógico que ela ama, ela é minha mãe, mas isso...

– Não Edward... – ela me interrompeu e mordeu o lábio nervosamente. – Ela... ela te ama como homem.

– Eu...

As palavras morreram em minha boca e a olhei confuso, isso não podia ser verdade.

Ela tinha que estar louca ou confusa, pois isso não podia ser verdade, não tinha como. Voltei a olhar Isabella, esperando que ela risse, ou dissesse que talvez ela estivesse errada, mas ela parecia muito séria.

– Eu sinto muito.- ela sussurrou e saiu correndo para o quarto, sentei no sofá enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, ainda não acreditando em suas palavras.

Deus! Que não seja verdade!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu estou com medo da minha mãe**

– Eu sinto muito. – ela sussurrou e saiu correndo para o quarto, sentei no sofá enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, ainda não acreditando em suas palavras.

Deus! Que não seja verdade.

Continuei ali sentado sem poder acreditar no que ela me dizia. Será que era possível? Minha própria mãe, fazer isso comigo?

Não, não podia ser verdade.

Minha mãe me amava sim, mas como filho. Deus se ela amasse... Isso era doentio, como ela poderia.

Eu quase não conseguia respirar, e meu peito doía o que eu faço?

– Edward? – ouvi sua voz, e soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo, ela me olhava nervosamente e correu até mim.

– Isabella, me diz que é mentira? – ela correu até mim e me abraçou, senti lagrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos.

– Oh Edward, eu queria poder... – a soltei empurrando para longe de mim.

– Não pode ser verdade. – gritei e ela secou suas próprias lagrimas e me mostrou alguns papeis. – O... o que é isso?

– Cartas.

– Cartas de quem?

– Ângela, e do seu pai.

– Você falava com meu pai? – as coisas só pioravam.

– Foi só uma. Pouco depois, acho que um ou dois anos depois da morte de Ângela, ele me mandou uma carta. Foi por causa dela que eu voltei.

– Eu... Por que está me mostrando isso?

– Por que quando ler, vai acreditar em mim.

– Você disse que não tinha provas.

– E não tenho, são só desconfianças, Ângela e seu pai desconfiavam dela também.

– Isabella, você entende que se for verdade... se for, ela é minha mãe caralho. – esbravejei, e ela se encolheu.

– Eu sei, e acho que isso é fácil, eu queria... eu queria que fosse mentira, odeio te magoar Edward, mas eu tenho medo por você. Ela é louca.

– Não, eu...

– Leia as cartas. – ela as esticou pra mim, e levantei a mão para pegá-las, mas não podia.

E se o que eu lesse ali mudasse tudo.

Abaixei a mão negando.

– Eu preciso ir.

– Edward... – sua voz tremeu e ela apertou as cartas contra o peito. – Por favor, eu...

– Eu volto. – prometi já indo para a porta, ela veio em minha direção, mas neguei. – Não, eu volto, eu só preciso, de ar.

– Eu vou estar aqui. – sussurrou e assenti saindo dali o mais rápido que podia. Corri para a garagem e entrei no carro dirigindo o mais rápido que podia para longe dali. Me afastando dali.

Merda! Tinha que ser um engano, minha mãe nunca faria isso, como ela poderia, ela viu como fiquei depois da morte de Tânia e Ângela...

Mas as palavras de Isabella martelavam em minha mente: "Ela te ama como homem".

Deus! Ela não poderia... poderia?

Isso era doente, nojento um crime. E ainda Isabella a acusava de matar, matar todos que eu já amei.

Minha mãe.

Parei o carro de repente e estava em frente de casa. Olhei pelas janelas e algumas luzes estavam acesas.

Bati os dedos no volante decidindo o que fazer. Eu podia entrar lá e confrontá-la. Mas e se ela negasse? Ou pior assumisse que Isabella tinha razão, o que eu faria.

Ela poderia ter matado três pessoas.

Como...

Merda! Minha cabeça estava tão confusa.

Engoli em seco e sai do carro, minhas pernas bambas, respirei fundo e abri a porta, Esme apareceu e suspirou de alivio ao me ver.

– Oh meu amor. – meu corpo se retesou com o cumprimento, mas ela não notou, pois me abraçou, suas mãos em minhas costas, me fez ficar nervoso, a empurrei delicadamente e forcei um sorriso.

– Oi **mãe**. – ela arregalou os olhos, acho que falei o "mãe" muito alto.

– Está tudo bem, querido?

– Sim, sim. Eu...

– Você terminou com aquela mulher horrível?

– Isabella... – ela tinha um olhar de ódio, ciúmes... talvez?

– Sim, tão horrível e vulgar, mentindo para você.

– Eu... – ela sorriu de repente e acariciou meu rosto.

– Não pense nela meu amor. Eu estarei sempre aqui pra você.

– Você sempre está não é. – murmurei com pesar, e ela sorriu mais.

– Sim, sempre. Você não precisa de mais ninguém, só de mim amor. – ela beijou meu rosto, seus lábios no canto da minha boca, e ficou um tempo lá, me afastei dela.

Meu corpo tremia.

Oh Deus, ela me amava?

– Mãe, eu...

– O que foi amor?

– Você me ama? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Claro que sim querido. – sorriu e me abraçou apertado, seu corpo se comprimindo contra o meu de um jeito intimo demais, a empurrei, e vi confusão em seus olhos. – O que houve, meu bem?

– Eu estou um pouco cansado.

– Oh claro, foi um dia exaustivo. Você quer uma bebida?

– Não, eu só quero deitar.

– Quer que eu vá com você?

– NÃO! – praticamente gritei e ela me olhou assustada.

– O que foi Edward?

– Nada, nada. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho.

– Você tem certeza?

– Claro, eu estarei melhor de manhã. – um sorriso satisfeito iluminou seu rosto.

– Ótimo meu amor. Vá descansar, que tal amanhã você tirar o dia de folga, nós podemos ir ao clube, nadar ou almoçar fora...

Ela tagarelava alegremente e meu coração afundou. Ela agia como se fosse minha esposa.

– O que quiser mamãe. – seu sorriso se tornou maior, e ela veio me abraçar novamente, seus lábios em meu pescoço e senti ânsia, me afastando rapidamente dela. – Eu... vou dormir.

Corri para a escada e entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta duas vezes e sentei na cama abraçando meus joelhos.

– Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo? – chorei, meu corpo tremendo em soluços.

Isabella tinha razão, ela me amava.

O que eu faria? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas será que ela os matou, ela era capaz disso?

Inferno! Enterrei o rosto em meus joelhos, e fiquei em silencio, eu precisava tomar uma decisão, e se ela me matasse também, afinal se ela me amava e era capaz de qualquer coisa... Oh Inferno, solucei me abraçado mais forte. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentado, mas ouvi seus passos, meu coração afundou no peito.

Podia ver sua sombra embaixo da porta, e a maçaneta se mover, meu medo estava se tornando maior. O que ela queria?

Finalmente ela se afastou e minha respiração saiu forte, eu nem havia notado que havia prendido a respiração, me levantei respirando fundo e fui até o closet. Peguei uma mala e joguei varias roupas lá dentro, de qualquer jeito, eu me preocupava em arrumar depois, eu só precisava sair dali, fechei a mala e caminhei para a porta, estava tudo escuro e silencioso.

Um pouco ansioso, e com medo de ser pego, caminhei em silêncio para fora da casa. Eu não queria vê-la ou confrontá-la, eu nem saberia o que fazer ou agir. Não até ter certeza do que ela realmente queria ou planejava. Finalmente fora da casa peguei qualquer carro e joguei a mala no banco de trás e dirigi o mais rápido possível dali.

O carro corria rápido pelas ruas de Nova York, felizmente já passava da meia noite e não tinha transito. Cheguei rapidamente ao apartamento de Isabella, e esperava que ela estivesse lá... Mas e se ela não estivesse, ou não quisesse me ver?

Em vez de entrar direto eu bati na porta, ela demorou um tempo mas finalmente apareceu, seus olhos vermelhos e preocupados, assim que me viu pulou em meus braços, e larguei a mala no chão a apertando contra mim.

– Oh Deus, eu estava tão preocupada. – enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e chorei novamente.

– Eu estou com medo da minha mãe. – sussurrei contra sua pele e ela me apertou com força contra ela.

– Eu não vou deixar ela te fazer mal. – levantei o rosto e ela se apressou em secar minhas lagrimas, sorri fracamente e olhei para minha mala, ela seguiu meu olhar e sorriu.

– Oh terei um companheiro de quarto. – ri e voltei a enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço.

– Me desculpe. – ela me afastou e segurou meu rosto, me fazendo encará-la.

– Por quê?

– Por não acreditar em você. – ela rolou os olhos.

– É muito louco tudo isso Edward, como você poderia acreditar.

– Eu só...

– Shiii, venha para dentro. Eu vou cuidar de você.

[...]

Sentei na banheira de água quente e com muita espuma, Isabella ficou atrás de mim com os braços e pernas a minha volta, sorri relaxando contra seu corpo e deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Como você está? – ela passava os dedos em meu cabelo e dei de ombros.

– Eu não sei. Assustado, com medo, confuso... não sei... – seus lábios roçaram contra meu pescoço.

– Você pode sentir tudo isso.

– Eu posso? Eu não devia ser mais forte e... eu não sei enfrentá-la?

– Ela é sua mãe Edward, você sempre a viu como uma mãe carinhosa. Não é culpa sua que ela não te viu do mesmo modo.

– Eu acho...

– Não, ela está errada, ela se aproveitou do seu amor, nunca pense que foi culpa sua.

– Você lê mentes Srta. Isabella? – ela riu.

– Está entre meus talentos Sr. Insociável. – peguei uma mão sua e levei aos lábios.

– Obrigada por estar aqui.

– Não irei a lugar algum.

– Ok. Mas...

– O que?

– O que faço agora?

– Eu não sei amor. Nós precisamos desmascará-la. Ela não pode sair impune depois de ter matado... – meu corpo ficou tenso e ela se calou me apertando contra seu corpo. – Eu sou uma idiota, disse que ia cuidar de você e estou aqui tagarelando.

– Nós temos que falar sobre isso.

– Mas não agora. Agora o senhor vai relaxar, e deixar sua linda namorada cuidar de você. – ri baixo e me virei de repente.

– E o que tem em mente linda namorada.

– Pare seus pensamentos sujo Sr. Insaciável.

– Achei que era insociável. – ela riu.

– Isso foi antes, eu te transformei num tarado. – sorri relaxando contra ela, estar com ela era a melhor coisa em minha vida. Peguei sua mão que estava em meu peito e trouxe aos lábios a beijando.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também, Edward, pra sempre. – suspirei de contentamento com suas palavras.

– Para sempre.

[...]

Sentei na cama segurando as cartas que ela me deu, eu ainda não havia lido nenhuma delas, eu acreditava em Isabela, eu realmente acreditava que havia algo de errado com minha mãe, mas... mas assim que eu lesse eu teria certeza. Peguei uma carta aleatória e ela negou e me entregou outra, a olhei confuso.

– Por que não essa?

– Essa foi a ultima que ela me mandou, não quer... não quer ler a primeira? – ela continuou esticando a carta, mas neguei.

– Não, eu quero ler essa. – ela assentiu mordendo o lábio e foi para o closet se vestir, eu ainda estava enrolado na toalha depois do nosso banho.

Era meio da noite, e assim que saímos do banho, eu notei a carta sobre a cômoda, eu não queria lê-las, mas eu precisava. Abri a carta e com um suspiro fundo a li com calma.

**Para Isabella**

_Está acontecendo comigo também. Sei que não pode vir agora, e nem quero que venha, você precisa terminar a faculdade, deixar nossos pais orgulhosos, sei que não estão aqui, mas eles vão ficar orgulhosos do céu._

_Edward diz que você deveria vir, eu só contei sobre você recentemente, ele acha que eu devia deixá-lo, que eu vou melhorar se deixá-lo._

_Mas como eu poderia, ele já se acha culpado, se eu for, e ele..._

_Eu tenho certeza que é ela Bella, eu a vejo olhando pra ele, o amor dela não é normal. O que eu faço como dizer pro homem que você ama que a mãe dele o ama, mas ama como homem._

_Que ela é capaz de tudo para tê-lo só para ela, até matar._

_Ele nunca acreditaria. Você acredita? Eu às vezes acho que estou doida._

_Hey sei o que você planeja não se atreva a pegar um vôo e vir me ver, eu vou melhorar, e te mandar uma foto do meu casamento._

_Eu te amo tanto Bella._

_Mas eu amo ele com tanta loucura que eu morreria por ele, se você o conhecesse o amaria também. Mas é melhor você ficar ai, não quero que seja a próxima vitima dela._

_Deus, eu já estou ficando louca, eu me sinto cada vez pior. Mas te escrever me deixa lúcida, eu não gosto de telefonar, parece que sempre tem alguém escutando._

_Ou Edward, ou Esme, ou seu pai, até aquele tio horrível dele._

_Edward me recriminaria por pensar essas coisas da mãe dele._

_Seu pai, eu nem sei. Ele parece gostar de mim, mas ele é tão sério e fechado._

_Sua mãe, era capaz de me acusar e me afastar de Edward de vez._

_Essas cartas são o único modo de me sentir perto de você._

_Sei o que você pensa, eu lembro a nossa ultima briga, você quer que eu o deixe. Mas eu não posso._

_Eu queria ir, mas eu não queiro deixá-lo a mercê dela. Eu sei que ela é má, e vai acabar corrompendo ele._

_Ele precisa de mim._

_Eu tenho que ir, vou ao medico._

**Sua irmã que te ama, mas não quer que largue as provas finais, Ângela**.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e olhei para ela, ela correu a me abraçar e solucei em seu peito. Como eu podia ser tão cego, como não vi que havia

algo errado, por minha causa, elas estavam mortas, levantei o rosto e ela secava suas próprias lagrimas.

– Eu não sei o que fazer. – murmurei e ela assentiu.

– Eu sei amor, mas descobriremos uma maneira. Vamos desmascará-la. Plantamos alguma armadilha, ou... – neguei em pânico.

– Eu não posso voltar lá... eu...

– Shiii, tudo bem. Você não precisa vê-la nunca mais.

– Promete.

– Vou cuidar de você. – toquei seu rosto e ela suspirou.

– Obrigada.

– Qualquer coisa por você Sr. Insociável. – ri entre as lágrimas e me afastei dela me ajeitando e peguei outra carta.

Eu precisava saber, mesmo que estava com medo, assustado, eu precisava saber.

[...]

Um barulho irritante me fez acordar, Isabella resmungou ao meu lado e tampou o rosto, havíamos passado a noite toda lendo as cartas de Ângela, e fomos dormir a poucas horas.

– Desliga isso. – ela lamuriou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

– O que é isso? – resmunguei com a voz grosa de sono.

– Acho que é um celular. – meio zonzo me levantei e peguei minhas roupas jogadas pelo quarto, e achei o celular, o atendi para que ele se calasse.

– Alô?

– Oh graças a Deus, Edward aonde você está? – meu coração parou por um segundo e olhei em pânico para Isabella.

– M... mãe?

– Quem mais seria?

– Onde está Edward? Eu acordei e fui ao seu quarto, achei que íamos passar o dia juntos, e quando chego lá, nenhum sinal de você e sua cama está arrumada. O que está acontecendo?

– Eu sai de casa. – murmurei baixinho e um silêncio tenso ecoou pelo telefone.

– Como? – ela gritou me assustando, e Isabella veio para meu lado rapidamente me abraçando.

– Eu... eu sai de casa, não posso mais morar ai.

– Oh meu amor, o que houve? Se não gosta dessa casa podemos mudar, podemos ir para onde quisermos. Que tal uma viagem, podíamos ir para praia, ou esquiar...

– Não, eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – praticamente gritei, e ela voltou a ficar em silêncio alguns segundos e voltou a falar.

– Edward... eu não entendo querido... eu... – ela gaguejava e eu olhei em pânico para Isabella que tirou o telefone da minha mão.

– Ele vai morar comigo agora, então para de incomodá-lo. – ela falou apressadamente e desligou. Em seguida suas mãos estavam em meu rosto me fazendo encará-la.

– Amor, você está bem?

– Eu... eu acho que sim.

– Venha, eu vou fazer um super café da manhã pra você.

– Eu poderia comer. – ela riu e me puxou em direção a cozinha, não sem antes desligar meu celular e o jogar no sofá.

O que eu agradeci, pois eu sabia que ela me ligaria, e a ultima coisa que eu queria era falar com minha mã... com Esme.

**Pov. Esme**

– Edward... eu não entendo querido... eu... – gaguejei confusa, o que havia de errado com meu Edward? Mas no momento em que outra voz soou na linha e soube exatamente o que tinha de errado.

– Ele vai morar comigo agora, então para de incomodá-lo. – aquela vadia me avisou e desligou na minha cara, olhei com ódio para o telefone e o joguei contra parede.

Ela queria tirá-lo de mim, exatamente

como as outras.

Por que elas sempre queriam levar meu Edward de mim. Todos queriam me afastar dele, as vadias, até seu pai. Ele não entendiam, ninguém entendia que ele me pertencia, que ele me amava mais que todos. Que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Fui até outro telefone e voltei a ligar para meu Edward, ele tinha que atender, eu tinha que afastá-lo daquela vagabunda, eu não entendia o que meu lindo e perfeito Edward via naquelas vadias. Tudo que elas poderiam dar a ele, eu podia, eu daria mais, por que eu o amava mais.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu era a mãe dele, eu era a única que o amava de verdade. As outras eram vadias interesseiras, não entendia meu Edward como eu. E quando eu o tinha só para mim, vem essa puta e o afasta de mim.

Esfreguei o rosto irritada, ele desligou o celular, taquei esse telefone na parede também, e gritei de ódio.

Puta miserável, veio do inferno a mando da irmã sonsa só para tirá-lo de mim, mas não ficaria assim, eu me livrei de todos que atrapalharam meus planos, e com ela não seria diferente.

Grunhindo peguei meu celular e disquei para a única pessoa que podia me ajudar.

– Alô? – ele falou ofegante e rolei os olhos.

– Largue a puta que está comendo e venha para cá imediatamente.

– Também te amo, Esme.

– Não estou pra graçinhas Carlisle, venha aqui imediatamente.

– O que houve?

– Edward saiu de casa.

– Já estava na hora.

– Carlisle! – gritei e ele riu.

– Estou indo, em poucos minutos estou ai. Agora me conte o que houve?

– Aquela puta, ela o convenceu a me deixar.

– Oh, ela é mais esperta do que pensamos.

– É o que parece. Mas eu preciso de você agora. – ele riu.

– Calma querida, eu já estou chegando.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. O que eu faria, como trazer meu Edward de volta? Ele parecia tão nervoso no telefone.

O que aquela puta disse a ele, o que ela falou de mim.

Com certeza contou as piores mentiras, meu lindo Edward, estava longe de mim, e meu coração sangrava de saudades.

Carlisle chegou em poucos minutos como prometeu e sorriu ao me ver, o olhei irritada o que só fez ele sorrir mais, ao se aproximar me deu um beijo na boca e retribui.

– Olá amor.

– Não me chame assim.

– Ah claro, só o perfeito Edward pode chamá-la de amor.

– Carlisle e não estou pra brincadeiras hoje. – ele me virou me abraçando por trás, suas mãos passando pelo meu corpo, entre minhas pernas e suspirei.

– Eu entendo querida, o seu querido Edward lhe deixou, mas eu o trarei de volta para você. – ele mordiscou meu pescoço e sorri.

– Promete.

– Tudo por você querida. Afinal como eu teria minha empresa, se você não tiver o seu Edward. – sorri confiante.

– Nós teremos tudo que planejamos.

– Sim... – ele sorriu levando a mão ao meu peito e beliscando o mamilo ereto e lambendo atrás da minha orelha. – Eu lhe darei o seu Edward, e você a minha empresa.

Me virei para ele sorrindo, e ele me beijou sua língua se enroscando com a minha, as mãos passando por meu corpo me aperto contra ele e sua ereção se esfregando contra mim.

– Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ele gemeu.

– Eu também te amo Esme. – rosnou me agarrando e enganchei as pernas em volta dele.

Rimos e voltamos a nos beijar, por enquanto eu só podia fingir que era meu Edward ali, mas em breve seria ele, me beijando e me amando.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**FIQUE LONGE DE MIM.**

– Eu não quero ir. – murmurei baixinho e ela me abraçou.

– Eu sei amor, mas você não pode deixar seu trabalho assim.

– Mas... mas e se ela aparecer lá? – eu estava começando a ficar em pânico, Isabella segurou meu rosto me fazendo encará-la.

– Hey, me escute, ela nunca faria nada com você em publico. E qualquer coisa você me liga e eu irei imediatamente para lá.

– Eu não sei... – mastiguei o lábio e ela me beijou rapidamente.

– Amor, eu sei que está assustado. Mas não pode parar sua vida por causa dela.

– Eu...

– Ela é perturbada, e vamos conseguir colocá-la atrás das grades, mas precisamos de provas e enquanto não temos nada concreto, você não pode ficar escondido e deixar de viver.

Olhei atentamente pra ela que sorriu e assenti forçando um sorriso, a puxei para meus braços a abraçando apertado.

– Eu vou tentar.

– Ótimo. Agora venha se vestir, como meu Sr. Insociável. – ri e me levantei indo pro quarto.

Vesti um terno e ela me ajudou com a gravata, me olhei no espelho do banheiro e nem tentei arrumar meu cabelo, só passei a mão empurrando para trás e fui para a sala. Isabella estava no sofá mudando de canal e sorriu quando me viu.

– Homem, você fica gostoso de terno. – ri e fui até ela segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Você fica gostosa de qualquer jeito. – ela sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio.

– Nem comece, vá logo antes que eu pule em você, e faça você ficar.

– Isso é uma ideia.

– Nada disso. – ela se levantou me empurrando pra porta e ri enquanto caminhava. Assim que chegamos a porta a beijei rapidamente e sai.

Desci para o estacionamento e peguei meu carro. Já havia passado um pouco do meu horário normal de ir trabalhar, e não tinha muito transito, cheguei rapidamente a empresa indo para o meu andar. Alguns funcionários me olhavam, com certeza estranhando o horário, eu sempre fui um dos que chegou primeiro.

Acenei a minha secretaria e entrei em minha sala, meu sangue gelou, e meu coração deve ter parado de bater.

– Edward, meu amor.

– M... mãe?

– Quem mais seria? Aonde você estava moço? Quase me mata de preocupação. – ela falava já vindo em minha direção e colei meu corpo contra a porta.

– Eu... eu...

– Edward o que há de errado? – ela tentou me tocar e fugi indo para trás da minha mesa.

– Nada, está tudo bem. Eu só... bem, eu já sou um homem adulto, eu estou morando com Isabella. – ela me olhou com horror.

– Com aquela mulher? Você só pode estar louco?

– Por quê? Eu amo Isabella. – ela tentou se aproximar de novo, me afastei rapidamente, ela finalmente desistiu e cruzou os braços.

– Edward, não lembra como ela mentiu para você?

– Ela não fez por mal. – resmunguei e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério? Ela finge ser outra pessoa e não fez por mal.?! Por Deus Edward! Achei que você fosse mais esperto. Você não vê, ela quer se vingar de você? Com certeza culpa você, afinal Ângela morreu por sua culpa. – a olhei em choque.

– O que?

– Você sabe que foi culpa sua amor. Você não devia ter se apaixonado por ela. Ela não servia pra você.

– Você... você é louca.

– Edward, não fale assim com sua mãe.

– Eu quero que sai daqui, me deixe em paz.

– Querido, o que aquela mulher horrível disse a você?

– A verdade. – rosnei e ela estreitou os olhos, me encolhi.

– Que verdade é essa?

– Ela... ela... – engoli em seco e enfrentei seu olhar. – Ela me disse que você me ama. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Lógico que eu amo meu bem, eu sou sua mãe. – neguei.

– Não como uma mãe não, como... como _homem_. – sussurrei e ela riu. Porra ela realmente riu.

– Como não amar meu querido. Você é tão lindo e viril. Meu lindo Edward. – ela cantarolou e engoli a bile.

– Você é louca.

– Por quê? Eu amo você, e quero que fiquemos sempre juntos, o que há de errado nisso?

– Eu sou seu filho.

– E daí. Isso só tornaria mais especial o nosso amor. – ela tentou se aproximar e o pânico me dominou.

– FIQUE LONGE DE MIM.

– Edward, não grite comigo. – rosnou e me encolhi.

– Me deixe em paz.

– Não posso querido, nós pertencemos um ao outro.

– NUNCA! – gritei novamente. – Nunca pertenci a você.

– É por causa dela, não é? Aquela puta está nos afastando. Mas não se preocupe amor. Eu vou nos livrar dela como fiz com as outras. – ela sorriu docemente e foi para a porta.

– Você é doente. – murmurei e ela se voltou pra mim com um olhar severo.

– Não diga isso amor. Eu sei que está confuso. Mas tudo que fiz foi para nós. Você e eu. Vamos ter a companhia e ficar sempre juntos. – sorriu brilhantemente e saiu.

Cai no chão desesperado e olhei para porta.

Oh Meu Deus, como eu não pude perceber antes?

Comecei a me sentir sufocado e nervoso, meu corpo tremia queria chorar e queria Isabella. Me levantei apressadamente e sai correndo fora da sala, ouvi a secretaria me chamando, mas ignorei.

Eu precisava sair de lá, trombei em alguém e quase cai, Carlisle me olhava com um sorriso malicioso e olhei em volta nervosamente.

– Já vai chefinho.

– Sai da minha frente Cullen. – rosnei e ele sorriu.

– Ah colocando as manguinhas de fora. O que diria o velho Masen, se soubesse que o filhinho perfeito, nem trabalhar mais direito trabalha. – grunhi e o peguei pelo colarinho.

– VAI SE FUDER CARLISLE. SE QUER TANTO ESSA MERDA, FIQUE COM ELA. – o soltei e ele se desequilibrou caindo no chão, seu olhar era de choque, acho que o de todos que nos viram.

Mas não importava, eu só precisava fugir dali.

[...]

Cheguei à casa meio trêmulo, minhas mãos tremiam assim como meu coração parecia sair pela boca. Não sabia nem como havia conseguido dirigir até aqui, mas eu estava em casa e eu só precisava dela. Entrei meio desesperado a sua procura.

– Isabella? – chamei indo para a cozinha e ouvi sua voz no quarto.

– Sr. Insociável. – meu coração cantarolou e fui apressadamente para o quarto e gemi ao ver ela nua sobre a cama usando uma cueca minha. Ela ficou seria de repente.

– O que houve?

– Eu... vamos só esquecer. – ela mordeu o lábio, mas sorriu novamente.

– Tudo que você quiser meu Sr. Insociável. – sorri indo pra cama e ficando sobre ela.

– Estava me esperando?

– Sempre. – meu sorriso aumentou, e todo o medo e angustia foi esquecido. Só me importava ela, estar com ela, viver para ela.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei e ela sorriu, mas não esperei resposta, colei nossos lábios e a beijei com urgência.

Invadi sua boca com minha língua, dominando cada cantinho da sua boca macia, sentindo seu gosto perfeito.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e grunhi a apertando contra meu corpo, eu precisava dela urgentemente.

Isabella afastou a boca da minha e sorriu maliciosa, e levemente me empurrou de cima dela, me joguei pro lado e ela subiu dobre mim.

– Hmmm, precisamos livrá-lo dessas roupas sérias. – brincou e ri.

Ela rastejou pelo meu corpo tirando peça por peça, seus lábios em cada pedaço de pele descoberta, gemi baixinho sentindo meu pau cada vez mais difícil.

Quando finalmente ela tirou minha cueca e beijou minha ereção, eu já estava latejando de tesão, nos virei na cama ficando sobre ela. Isabella me olhou ofegante e sorriu.

– Olá, olá Sr. Insaciável. – gargalhei e afastei a cueca que ela vestia e a penetrei.

Ela estava tão quente e úmida, arfei entrando mais profundo, seu calor me rodeando tão fodidamente gostoso.

– Deus...

– Oh Edward...

– Se mova comigo Isabella.

– Sempre amor... – ela grunhiu e me envolveu com suas pernas, meu pau se possível foi mais fundo e ambos gritamos.

Comecei a me mover, primeiro lentamente, saindo todo do seu corpo e voltando com força, ela gemia e grunhia meu nome, e suas paredes já pulsavam ao meu redor.

– Oh sim... – ela gritou rebolando e arqueando o corpo, meu pau ainda estava duro, enquanto ela gozava lindamente.

Minhas investidas ficaram mais forte dessa vez, e Isabella arfou afundando as unhas em minhas costas, rosnei, me movendo com rapidez e sentindo que viria a qualquer momento.

Abaixei a cabeça beijando seus seios, chupando os mamilos eretos, ela gritou e rebolou forte, meu pau se tornou mais difícil de mover e grunhi. Isabella arfou e arqueou o corpo gozando novamente, seu sexo me apertando tão forte que vim imediatamente junto com ela.

Ambos gritamos o nome um do outro e caímos molemente na cama. Ela beijou minha testa e sorriu me abraçando apertado. A abracei de volta e enterrei o rosto entre seus seios.

Eu nunca mais queria sair daqui, senti lagrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto e me apertei mais nela, ela enrijeceu, mas me abraçou de volta. Percebi que podia estar esmagando ela e tentei sair do seu abraço, mas ela não deixou.

– Eu estou te esmagando. – falei e ela riu.

– Eu não me importo. Deixa eu te abraçar.

– Ok. – sussurrei baixinho, e a abracei como se minha vida dependesse disso.

[...]

– Eu nunca mais volto lá. – sussurrei enquanto brincava com minha comida e ela levantou o olhar pra mim.

Desde que havia chegado eu não contara o que houve. Isabella devia saber do que eu estava falando, pois levantou do seu lugar e veio para meu colo e seus braços rodearam meu pescoço.

– Me conte o que houve?

– Ela estava lá, na minha sala. – ela me apertou forte e beijou meus cabelos.

– E o que ela disse?

– Ela está tão louca, ela nem negou quando a acusei de me amar. – lagrimas deslizavam por meu rosto.

Inferno eu parecia um bebê chorando. Mas era tudo tão fudido. Eu nem sabia o que fazer, pensar.

– Eu sinto tanto meu amor. Mas você não precisa voltar. Nos podemos viajar, eu não sei. Podemos ir pra Londres, eu posso dar aulas lá e... – ela tagarelava e me afastei pegando seu rosto.

– Eu iria até o inferno com você. – ela sorriu e escovou seus lábios contra os meus, suspirei mordiscando seu lábio e ela gemeu se esfregando em meu colo.

O interfone tocando nos despertou e grunhimos. Ri a levantando e fui para porta, mas parei olhando ansiosamente para ela.

– Edward?

– E se for minha mãe? – ela correu até mim, e segurou meu rosto.

– Hey, ela não sabe aonde eu moro.

– Ok. Mas... mas e se ela me seguiu?

– Edward relaxa. Ela não vai entrar. – assenti e ela foi até o interfone e atendeu.

– Sim, quem é? – ela me olhou ansiosamente. – Ok.

– Quem é?

– Edward é Jasper.

Merda o que ele queria aqui?

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**EU vim aki pq tinha que dividir com vcs o apelidinho que a Patylayne deu pra Esme e Carlisle kkkkkkk**

**Malévola Insana e Malvado Inescrupuloso adorei rsrs**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Então vamos casar mesmo?**

_– Quem é?_

_– Edward é Jasper._

_Merda o que ele queria aqui?_

– Jasper?

– Sim, hmmm ele pode entrar?

– Com quem ele está? – ela votou ao fone e assentiu.

– Sozinho.

– Ok.

– Eu estou abrindo. – falou e destravou a porta e voltou para o meu lado. – Você não precisa ver ele.

– Está tudo bem, eu... eu gosto de Jasper. Quer dizer ele nunca me fez nada.

– Eu sei querido. – ouve uma batida na porta e ela foi atender, a segui ficando atrás dela enquanto ela abria a porta.

– Olá primo. – Jasper estava sorridente quando nos viu, já foi entrando e sentando no sofá, colocou os pés sobre a mesa e as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Eu devo admitir primo que estou impressionado.

– Está? – o seguimos e sentei puxando Isabella para meu colo, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou encarando Jasper.

– O que quer aqui Jazz? – ele sorriu pra ela.

– Você não sabe a minha surpresa Bellinha, quando meu pai chegou em casa bufando, como um demônio, e dizendo que o bebê da Esme havia ficado louco.

Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim e desviei os olhos. Não havia chegado à parte que briguei com Carlisle. Na verdade eu queria esquecer esse maldito dia.

– O que você quer Jasper? – ele sorriu.

– Acho que só queria ter certeza.

– Que eu não enlouqueci?

– É por causa de Esme? – ele perguntou evitando meus olhos e estremeci e me voltei para ela.

– Mais ou menos. – ele bufou.

– Caramba Edward, você precisa crescer, a mulher não pode ficar lamentando a morte do seu pai para sempre.

– Como? – do que esse louco estava falando?

– Eu sei, que vocês sempre foram muito unidos, ainda mais depois... bem você sabe. Mas agora está com Bella. Você devia aceitar sua mãe e meu pai...

– Espera. – Bella o interrompeu. – Você está querendo dizer que Carlisle e Esme? – ele rolou os olhos.

Esme e Carlisle. Isso não fazia nenhuma porra de sentido. Se ela estava com ele, por que ainda me perseguia? Ela era louca, agora era um certeza absoluta.

– Bem, não é por isso que Edward está surtando?

– Parece que Carlisle não te contou toda a historia. – Isabella murmurou sarcasticamente e se voltou para Jasper. – Mas de onde tirou que eles estão juntos? – Isabella perguntou e ele riu.

– Eu os peguei em casa. Ela estava usando... bem, quase nada. Desculpe primo. – bufei.

– Nada sobre essa mulher me interessa.

– Hmmm, estou perdendo algo? – suspirei e olhei para ela, que sorriu.

– Conte a ele.

– Me contar o que?

– Esme, matou Tânia, Ângela e acho que meu pai também. – Jasper me olhou por alguns minutos e depois começou a rir.

– Ok, acho que meu pai está certo. Você enlouqueceu.

– É serio Jazz. Esme é louca. Ela... bem ela ama Edward. – seu riso sumiu e ele olhou em choque pra mim.

– Caralho. Mais que merda.

– É que merda. – falei entre dentes e ela me abraçou forte.

– Hey, esquece tudo ok. – assenti enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço. Quando nos soltamos me voltei para Jasper.

– Quando foi que você os pegou? – ele fazia uma careta, e piscou se voltando pra mim.

– Faz uns meses já. Eles me pediram, bem pediram pra guardar segredo. Esme disse que você não iria gostar, e ela queria falar com você primeiro.

– Edward, eles podem estar juntos nisso.

– Será, sei que Carlisle quer a empresa. Mas tanto assim?

– Talvez ele goste mesmo dela.

– É possível. Mas se está com ela, sabe do que ela faz. – afirmei, pois ela era tão louca, que nem negava que me amava.

– Vocês acham... bem que meu pai ajuda Esme?

– Acho que sim Jazz. – ele olhou sério para Isabella.

– Como sabe tanto sobre isso? Nada contra você primo, mas você passou anos confiando cegamente em Esme, e agora, chega Bella e você percebe quem é Esme de verdade. – Isabella suspirou e apertei sua mão.

– Eu sou irmã de Ângela, Jazz.

– Irmã? Você veio se vingar de Edward?

– Não seja besta. Ângela me contava sobre Esme, me mandava cartas, dizendo que desconfiava dela e do seu amor por Edward. Mas ela sempre acho que fosse coisa da cabeça dela, mas depois da morte dela o Sr. Masen começou a se corresponder comigo. Ele desconfiava também e me pediu para vir. Ele queria alertar Edward.

– Mas Esme se livrou do tio Edward...

– Acreditamos que sim. Ele morreu como elas não foi?

– Só que a morte delas foi mais lenta. Meu pai foi um ataque.

– Mas o que causou? Se ela usou algum remédio, seria visto no laudo medico. – falou Jasper ficando em pé.

– Mas só pode ter sido isso. O que mais causaria doenças assim?

– Sabe existem algumas ervas, que podem ter esse efeito.- Comentou meu primo.

– Acha que ela usou uma erva?- Indaguei.

– Só pode ser. Com certeza a erva fazia a pessoa ficar doente e ir enfraquecendo aos poucos. Mas em grandes doses pode causar um enfarto.

– Como sabe tanto sobre isso? – Isabella o olhou admirada e ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu estudava medicina. – ela olhou de mim para ele.

– E você odiava?

– Não eu amava. Mas não era o que Carlisle queria. Ele queria que eu fosse tão bom quanto Edward. – ele me deu um sorriso triste e sorri de volta.

Eu não fazia idéia que Carlisle pressionasse Jasper. Sabia que Jasper estudou medicina, mas achava que tinha largado, por que preferia as farras que dava com Alice. Finalmente parecia que eu o entendia. Era seu modo de ser rebelde, fazia o que o pai mandava, mas ainda sim dava um problema ou outro pra mim, que era o causador das suas frustrações.

– Me desculpe. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– Está tudo bem primo.

– Não está não. Não é justo o que nossos pais fizeram conosco.

– E o que vai fazer agora? – olhei para Isabella que sorria e toquei sua bochecha.

– Desculpe amor, não posso fugir. – ela assentiu.

– Eu não quero que fuja.

– Bem, eu vou dar um basta nas loucuras de Esme. – esfreguei o rosto. – Só não sei como.

– Bem, se você não se importar de ter um cúmplice. Eu gostaria de dar um basta no meu pai. Eu não sei se ele ajudou Esme, mas sei que com certeza tem o dedo podre dele em alguma coisa.

– Obrigado Jasper.

– Família é pra isso primo. Precisamos comemorar, vou ligar pra Alice.

– Menos Jasper. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Achei que tinha tirado a chatice dele Bella. – ela riu.

– Estou tentando. Mas é um trabalho muito duro. – ela piscou pra mim e sorri.

– Obrigada por tentar.

– Sempre.

– Pra quando vai ser esse casamento em? – Jasper riu, e Isabella engasgou.

– Para logo. – brinquei e ela arregalou os olhos.

– Edward! – Jasper gargalhou.

– Ainda há esperanças para você primo.

– É o que parece.

– Então qual vai ser o nosso plano? – ele olhou de mim para Isabella entusiasmado.

– Se rebelar. – Isabella me olhou sorrindo.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– É eu já me rebelo. – Jasper a olhou irritado e ela bufou.

– Não Jazz, você da dor de cabeça para Edward. Agora você vai dar dor de cabeça para Carlisle. Eu e você Edward, vamos nos mudar.

– Vamos?

– Sim, nos vamos morar com sua mãe.

– O que? – a olhei em pânico. – Ela vai nos matar enquanto dormirmos.

– Baby, ela mataria eu, não você.

– É Edward, ela mataria Bella e depois transaria com você. – ele riu e fiz uma careta de nojo.

– Ew! Que horror.

– Muito cedo pra piadinhas?

– Sim.

– Ok, eu vou guardar algumas pra quando a desgraça a acabar. E eu Bella, como vou me rebelar?

– Bem, você vai voltar a faculdade, pra ser medico.

– Medico? – os olhos de Jasper chegaram a brilhar e Isabella riu.

– Sim. Edward vai trabalhar na empresa, e temos que nos livrar de Carlisle. Que tal tirar o cargo dele e dar para Jasper? – eu e Jasper a olhamos em pânico.

– Mas eu não sei fazer nada lá.

– É ele não sabe fazer nada lá. Sem ofensas. – me desculpei e ele assentiu.

– Sem problemas.

– Edward, sinceramente, Carlisle faz alguma coisa?

– Não realmente.

– Exatamente. Assim podemos nos livrar dele.

– Mas assim nós só os irritaremos mais.

– Essa é a ideia. Precisamos fazer eles ficarem descontrolados. Até confessarem ou tentarem contra nós assim os pegamos.

– Mulher você é diabólica! – Jasper falou rindo e assenti.

– E quanto a casa? Iremos mesmo para lá?

– Sim, se queremos irritar Esme, precisamos morar sobre o teto dela.

– Sabe o que deixaria ela doida? – Jasper nos olhou alegremente, na verdade ele parecia saltitar no lugar.

– Tenho medo de perguntar.

– Diga logo. – Isabella estava animada também.

– Vocês casarem. – olhei para Isabella que assentia.

– Séria perfeito.

– Você quer casar só pra irritar a minha mãe psicopata? – perguntei tristemente e ela sorriu segurando meu rosto.

– Eu me casaria com você a qualquer hora, por que eu te amo loucamente. Mas também pra irritar a puta da sua mãe psicopata. – Jasper gargalhou e sorri.

– Bom. Então vamos casar mesmo?

– Sim.

– Ótimo, eu vou ligar pra Alice e nos vamos pra Las Vegas. – ele pegou seu celular e rolei os olhos.

Mas sorri para Isabella que sorria de volta.

Jasper se despediu de nós, dizendo que ia buscar Alice e pegar seus documentos, já que eles seriam nossos padrinhos.

Assim que ele se foi, Isabella foi tomar um banho para se arrumar. Neguei seu convite para me juntar a ela. Fui até a mala que havia pegado em minha casa e peguei o anel da família. O mesmo que fora de minha avó. Meu pai havia me dado para pedir Tânia, mas era jovem, e achava que ela queria algo mais moderno. O mesmo com Ângela. Até mesmo minha mãe havia preferido algo mais novo que a jóia antiga.

Isabella saiu do banheiro usando somente uma calcinha e secando os cabelos estava absolutamente linda. Ela me olhou desconfiada e me ajoelhei no chão.

– Edward? – estendi a mão segurando o anel e peguei sua mão.

– Isabella Swan, sei que os motivos pra nos casarmos não são os ideais, mas meus sentimentos e desejos são reais. Meu maior sonho e ter você como esposa, cuidar e amar você para sempre e sempre. Se seus sentimentos são tão fortes como os meus, seja a minha esposa? – ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

– Oh Edward, que pergunta idiota. – ri e beijei sua boca bonita.

– Isso é um sim?! – ela rolou os olhos, mas assentiu.

– Sim, sim, sim. Eu te amo tanto meu Sr. Insociável, como poderia dizer não.

– Que bom. Então vamos logo com isso, antes que Jasper e Alice cheguem. – coloquei o anel em seu dedo e ela sorriu.

– É lindo.

– Foi da minha avó.

– Ele é perfeito. – sorri para ela e voltei a beijá-la.

Bem, pelo jeito eu iria casar. E não era só pra irritar minha mãe psicopata, era por que ela me amava e me queria também.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Mamãe, me de os parabéns, acabei de me casar.**

_Bem, pelo jeito eu iria casar. E não era só pra irritar minha mãe psicopata, era por que ela me amava e me queria também._

Isabella apertou minha mão e sorri olhando pra ela, o jatinho da empresa havia acabado de nos deixar em Las Vegas e íamos de carro até uma capela. Alice e Jasper estavam conosco, e pareciam que iam para uma festa. Rolei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo, levando a mão dela aos meus lábios.

– Nervosa? – ela riu.

– Um pouco. Nunca pensei em me casar assim. – assenti concordando.

– Quando tudo acabar, vamos ter um casamento de verdade. – prometi e ela sorriu mais e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Seria bom.

– Essa aqui é perfeita primo. – o carro parou em frente a uma capela com corações enormes e um cupido com o cabelo do Elvis na porta.

– Perfeita mesmo. – resmunguei e Isabella e Alice riram.

– Não seja um reclamão Masen. – ela piscou pra mim, e sorri.

– Essa está ótima Jazz. – Isabella sorriu e ele mandou o motorista estacionar.

Descemos e Isabella saiu com Alice e uma bolsa enorme, elas foram ao banheiro, e com nossos documentos fomos atrás do pastor, padre... ou o Elvis que realizaria nosso casamento.

Enquanto as meninas foram se arrumar, Jasper e eu fomos a entrada onde uma loira muito bonita e alta, com longos cabelos cacheados sorriu brilhantemente para nós.

– Oh! Que casal lindo vocês formam. – dei um olhar nervoso para Jasper que me abraçou pelo ombro.

– Eu sempre disse isso a ele, mas ele preferiu uma mulher. – a loira riu.

– Desculpe. É que fazemos casamentos gays também. Sou Rosalie Hale.

– Prazer Rosalie, sou Jasper e esse é meu primo Edward.

– Prazer, então cadê a noiva?

– Hmmm... minha noiva está se arrumando. – ela assentiu e tirou alguns papeis.

– Claro, perdoe-me. Então, essa é a taxa e preciso dos seus documentos e os das testemunhas, se não tiver nós arranjamos.

– Meu primo e sua noiva.

– Aqui os documentos. – entregamos tudo e ela rapidamente preparou tudo, Alice se aproximou de nós sorrindo.

– Estamos prontos aqui? – olhamos para a loira, que assentiu devolvendo nossos documentos.

– Sim, me sigam por favor. – entramos na pequena capela, que até era bonita.

Pequena e aconchegante. Decorado com flores brancas e salmão e fitas. Um longo tapete salmão levando até ao altar, onde um homem enorme, alto e forte usando uma roupa espalhafatosa do Elvis e um topete com certeza falso.

– Outro casamento gay. – ele resmungou e a loira negou apressadamente.

– Não Emmett, a noiva está se arrumando.

– Graças, não aguento mais ver homem se beijando. – ele fez uma careta e Jasper gargalhou. Nesse momento, Alice entrou na capela e veio em nossa direção.

– Jazz vá buscar Bella, ela está na entrada do banheiro feminino. – ele assentiu e correu a buscar minha noiva.

Me posicionei ao lado do... hmmm Elvis, e ele sorriu abertamente, sorri de volta educadamente e Alice ficou no meu lado. Fiquei de olho na entrada e a loira olhou pra fora e colocou uma musica bonita onde Jasper entrou trazendo Isabella. Sorri mais ao vê-la, um vestido sexy e curto branco, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado, as mangas iam até seu cotovelo, um decote arredondado, e uma faixa preta abaixo dos seios. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

Quando ela finalmente chegou ao meu lado peguei suas mãos entre as minhas e as beijei.

– Você está linda. – ela sorriu e beijou minhas mãos.

– Obrigada.

– Oh como vocês são lindos. – o Elvis sorriu e Isabella deu uma risadinha.

– Estamos prontos. – nos viramos para ele que assentiu e a loira... hmmm Rosalie desligou a musica.

– Meu caros amigos e amantes do Elvis, estamos aqui reunidos hoje para unir... – ele nos olhos franzindo as sobrancelhas, acho que tentando lembrar nosso nome e bufou. – Esse casal lindo que se ama, e ama o Elvis, por que só amando muito o nosso Elvis pra casar nessa capela 100% Elvis, e...

– EMMETT! – a loira gritou e ele bufou.

– Ok, ok. Enfim... – Isabella estava tentando conter o riso e rolei os olhos. – Imagino que se amem, e queiram passar o resto da vida juntos? – nos olhou insistentemente.

– Hmmm... sim?

– Claro. – respondemos duvidosamente e ele assentiu.

– Ótimo, então pelos poderes investidos a mim... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido pela loira.

– As alianças. – ele deu um tapa na testa.

– É isso mesmo, as alianças cadê? – Jasper tirou do bolso duas alianças douradas e coloquei no dedo dela, e beijei sua mão, ela sorriu e fez o mesmo comigo.

– Oh vocês estão tão apaixonados. – rimos e ele pigarreou e ficou sério. – Continuando. Pelos poderes investidos a mim pela santa igreja da internet e o Elvis e o mais importante Jesus, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Tasca um beijão na noiva. – minha boca devia estar aberta e Isabella tampava a boca para não rir. Ao contrario de Jasper e Alice que gargalhavam.

Dei uma rápida olhada na loira que tampava o rosto com as mãos parecendo desolada. Dei de ombros e abracei Isabella e escovei meus lábios nos seus. Ela sorriu e ficamos nos olhando.

– Que isso cara, da um beijo de verdade na moça. – o Elvis nos criticou e acabei rindo acompanhado dos outros.

Apertei Isabella contra mim e a beijei, minha boca colada a sua, nossas línguas brigando por território na boca um do outro. Quando nos separamos arfante, olhamos para o Elvis que sorria abertamente.

– É isso ai rapaz. – ele deu uns tapas fortes em minhas costas quase me derrubando do pequeno altar, e Isabella riu mais.

– Hmmm, obrigada Elvis.

– Rose cadê as pétalas de rosa? Eu já acabei aqui. – ele reclamou e com uma expressão de desculpa, ela trouxe uma cestinha de flores e entregou ao Elvis e pegou uma câmera e tirou uma foto nossa, enquanto o nosso padre/Elvis jogava as rosas.

Tiramos uma só nós dois, e outra com Jasper e Alice, e uma com o Elvis e a Rosalie absolutamente vermelha, pois o Elvis a obrigou a entrar na foto.

– Eu vou revelar as fotos. Emmett ira lhes servir champanhe.

– Obrigada. – agradeci quando ela saiu apressadamente e sumiu por uma porta.

– Vamos comemorar. – o Elvis gritou trazendo champanhe e algumas taças e nos serviu.

– Você faz casamentos fora daqui? – Alice perguntou animada e gemi internamente.

– Eu nunca fiz. – ele coçou o pescoço e Jasper abraçou Alice e eles trocaram um olhar.

– Faria o nosso? Será em alguns meses.

– Caralho, eu ia adorar. Mas temos que perguntar a Rose, ela é que cuida, eu só faço o casamento. Espera... – ele gritou como se lembrasse de algo importante. – Eu posso ir de Elvis?

– Mas é claro. – Alice assentiu e ele sorriu animado.

– Por que eu tenho um terno de gala do Elvis.

– Você não vai usar aquela coisa pavorosa Emmett. – a loira entrou na capela com um olhar sério e ele amuou.

– Ok Rose.

– Aqui. Felicidades, e desculpe Emmett, ele... – ela pareceu pensar no que dizer e Isabella negou.

– Foi perfeito. – ela olhou as fotos e me mostrou. Acabei rindo ao ver o padre fazendo chifres em Jasper.

– Deixa eu ver. – Jasper viu e gargalhou as mostrando a Alice.

– Podemos tirar outras. – ela tentou se desculpar, mas lançava um olhar irritado ao Elvis/Emmett que olhou pro outro lado assoviando.

– Não, não, são ótimas. Imagina quando Esme ver Edward. – acabei sorrindo.

– Ela vai ficar doida.

– Com certeza. – Rosalie nos deu um olhar confuso, mas deu de ombros.

Brindamos e nos despedimos. Alice trocou telefone com Rosalie para contratar Emmett/Elvis para seu casamento.

– Então vamos ficar na cidade?

– Não quero ir pra casa nova. – Isabella sorriu maliciosa e suspirei.

– Amanhã estaremos trocando a fechadura do meu quarto e colocando tranca. – ela riu, mas assentiu.

– Jasper e eu ficaremos mais uns dias. – olhei para Jasper que sorriu.

– Claro, mas segunda você tem que estar na empresa as oito, para tomar posse do seu cargo.

– Ok, chefia, estarei lá. – estiquei a mão para apertar a sua, e ele rolou os olhos e me deu um abraço.

– Parabéns primo.

– Obrigada Jasper. Se precisar de algo me ligue. O jatinho estará esperando por vocês durante todo o dia de amanhã.

Ele agradeceu e nos despedimos. Segurei a mão de Isabella, e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos.

– Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Assenti, mesmo receoso de ficar na mesma casa que Esme, eu tinha Isabella ao meu lado.

[...]

– Isabella chegamos. – a acordei em frente a minha casa. Ela bocejou e saímos do taxi, dormimos praticamente a viagem toda de avião e no taxi.

Olhei para a enorme casa e havia muitas luzes acesas, nada de uma entrada silenciosa. Paguei o taxi e peguei a mão de Isabella e fomos para a porta, fiquei uns minutinhos parado olhando e me virei para Isabella.

– Você tem certeza? – ela pegou meu rosto entre as pequenas mãos e me abaixei pra ficar na altura dos seus olhos.

– Eu sei que você me protegeria. Sei que está assustado, deus eu estaria no hospício se fosse comigo. Mas você é um homem forte e pode com isso. Essa víbora não vai estragar sua vida.

– Obrigada.

– Pelo que?

– Por estar na minha vida. – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Então vamos? – assenti e abri a porta e a peguei no colo. Ela deu um gritinho e uma risada e entrei em casa.

– Mas o que...? – Esme entrou no hall de entrada confusa e sua boca se abriu ao nos ver. Engoli em seco, mas eu não deixaria ela me assustar mais. Ela não tem poder sobre mim. Decidido, mas nervoso como o inferno forcei um sorriso.

_– Mamãe, me de os parabéns, acabei de me casar. _– olhei Isabella que tentava esconder o sorriso, e pisquei pra ela.

– Olá sogrinha. – Isabella acenou alegremente do meu colo, e Esme estava em choque.

– Acho que ela está em choque. – sussurrei para Isabella, que assentiu.

– Quer que eu de um tapa nela? – ela sussurrou de volta e rimos.

– Oh... oh... – ela gemeu e pareceu que ia desmaiar e caiu no chão.

– Ela morreu?

– Acho que desmaiou. – falei a olhando e seu peito mexia como se respirasse com dificuldade. Ficamos olhando pra ela alguns minutos e ela nem se mexia. De repente senti beijos no meu pescoço e olhei Isabella.

– O que está fazendo?

– É nossa noite de núpcias.

– Hmmm, você quer consumar o casamento agora?

– Sim, por favor. – ri e pulei minha mãe que estava na frente da escada e com Isabella no colo subi para meu quarto. Dei uma rápida olhada para dentro e coloquei Isabella sobre a cama.

Entrei na ante-sala aonde ficava meu piano e tranquei a porta, em seguida tranquei a do meu quarto. Fiquei olhando pra cômoda que tinha próxima a porta. E tirei meu terno e comecei a empurrá-la.

– Edward o que está fazendo?

– Bloqueando as portas? – ela riu e começou a tirar seu vestido.

– Ok. – terminei de bloquear, amanhã chamaria um chaveiro. Senti as mãos de Isabella me abraçando por trás e sorri, seu corpo nu roçou contra o meu e me virei vendo ela nua. Gemi e fiquei de joelhos passando as mãos por seu glorioso corpo.

– Então Sra. Masen, quer que eu brinque com sua doce boceta?

– Hmmm Sr. Insaciável. – ela gemeu e ri colocando sua perna sobre meu ombro e beijei a parte interna da sua coxa. Ela suspirou e apertou meus ombros com força.

Passei a língua por seus lábios quentes e úmidos e ela arfou enrolando os dedos em meu cabelo. Chupei seu pequeno clitóris e o belisquei entre meus lábios, esfreguei os dedos em sua entrada apertada e afundei dois dedos dentro dela.

Ela gritou agarrando meu cabelo com força, girei meus dedos dentro dela enquanto os investia com força e rapidez. Ela gritou meu nome rebolando contra meu rosto.

Tirei os dedos e endureci a língua a penetrando ela gritou e sua boceta pulsou enquanto gozava lindamente. Lambi sua boceta e fiquei de pé, pegando seu cabelo e beijei sua boca. Ela gemeu e pulou em meus braços, segurei seu bumbum, e suas pernas entrelaçaram em minha cintura. E sem deixar de beijá-la fui até a cama.

A coloquei sobre o colchão e ela ficou de joelhos e começou a me despir, sua boca macia dando beijos de boa aberta em cada pele que descobria. A ajudei me livrando da calça, sapatos e meia, e subi na cama com ela.

Ela me empurrou e ficou sobre mim, esfregando seu corpo no meu, gemi alto e peguei seu seio esfregando o mamilo duro, ela arfou e esfregou sua boceta em meu pau extremamente duro.

– Isabella... – grunhi e agarrei sua cintura e a guiei para meu pau, ela sorriu e o pegou o massageando, e apontou pra sua boceta.

Ambos gememos quando eu a penetrei, deslizando lentamente para dentro dela, suas mãos espalmaram meu peito, e ela rebolou sobre mim, passei as mãos por seu corpo até chegar aos seus seios e os agarrei apertando, massageando seus montes macios.

Isabella gritou e começou a se mover mais rápido sobre mim, ela abaixou o corpo e me beijou, sua língua enroscou na minha e soltei seus seios agarrando sua bundinha e a ajudei a se mover sobre mim.

Gememos e gritamos, nos tocando e beijando por toda a noite, gozando e nos dando prazer. Quando nosso ápice chegou foi forte e intenso e ficamos largados na cama respirando com dificuldade, a abracei contra mim e afastei seu cabelo suado da testa e beijei seus lábios com delicadeza.

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. – sussurrou de volta e se aconchegou contra mim, adormecendo rapidamente.

Suspirei alegremente me esquecendo do mundo e me concentrando só na minha esposa. Minha Isabella. Os problemas eu me lidaria com eles amanhã.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Mamãe sente sua falta.**

_– Eu te amo._

_– Também te amo. – sussurrou de volta e se aconchegou contra mim, adormecendo rapidamente._

_Suspirei alegremente me esquecendo do mundo e me concentrando só na minha esposa. Minha Isabella. Os problemas eu me lidaria com eles amanhã._

Abri os olhos com o som insistente do despertador, resmungando me sentei e o desliguei bocejando em seguida, ouvi um grunhido e me virei vendo Isabella enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

– Que horas são?

– Está cedo ainda. – me curvei beijando sua nuca e ela se virou pra mim.

– Por que o despertador? É domingo, não é? – sorri e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Sim é domingo, o despertador é programado, eu gosto de correr.

– Hmmm, eu sei um jeito muito melhor de entrar em forma.

– E qual é? – ela riu e me puxou pra cama e montou em mim.

– O que acha Sr. Insociável? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, eu gemi olhando seu peito nu e levei minhas mãos para cima agarrando seus seios e esfregando os mamilos com meu polegar.

Ela gemeu se esfregando em mim, lambi os lábios apreciando seu corpo maravilhoso, minhas mãos passeando lentamente pelo seu peito e descendo para a barriga e chegando a sua boceta macia, ela suspirou quando meus dedos entraram em contato com sua entrada quente e já úmida pra mim.

– Oh... – ela suspirou e gemi quando ela agarrou meu pau e guiou para sua entrada convidativa. Ambos gememos alto quando meu pau a preencheu e ficamos parados alguns segundos.

– Tão bom. – gemi me sentando e a abraçando contra mim, Isabella arfou e me encarando começou a se mover, sua boceta subindo e descendo, sugando meu pau.

Apertei sua bundinha macia com uma mão e com a outra agarrei seu peito chupando seu mamilo, ela grunhiu rebolando sobre mim, e larguei seu peito começando a devorar sua boca gostosa.

Nossas línguas se enroscavam, brigando por espaço na boca um do outro, penetrando a boca um do outro, como meu pau penetrava deliciosamente sua boceta. Não demorei a sentir sua boceta mastigando meu pau e afastei minha boca da dela, e comecei a chupar seus seios novamente, alternando de um para o outro.

Chupando e lambendo os mamilos durinhos, ela gemia e gritava alto, sem parar de subir e descer sobre mim, suas unhas cravadas em meus ombros.

– Porra, estou vindo... – ela gritou jogando o corpo pra trás e agarrei sua bunda com força ajudando nos movimentos.

– Vem pra mim amor...

– Oh sim... SIM... EDWARD... – ela gritou alto quando veio, sua boceta espremendo meu pau, me fazendo gritar seu nome quando vim forte dentro dela.

Cai na cama com ela sobre mim, e ficamos em silêncio até eu recuperar meu fôlego, movi minhas mãos por suas costas nuas, e ela levantou o rosto do meu peito sorrindo.

– Ow, que foi foda gostoso. – ri e nos virei ficando por cima dela.

– Foi muito foda mesmo. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço beijando meus lábios, gemi contra sua boca e me afastei dela me levantando.

– Aonde vai? Correr?

– Deus não, já tive muito exercício, vou tomar um banho. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Quer companhia?

– Por favor. – Isabella pulou da cama nua, e sorri olhando sua bunda linda.

Com certeza não seria só banho.

[...]

Entramos na cozinha e a cozinheira nos olhou confusa. Demos bom dia e Isabella foi olhar na geladeira o que tinha.

– Que tal ovos, e panquecas?

– Sabe fazer panquecas?

– Claro que sim. – ela piscou e sorri.

– Panquecas então.

– Sr. Masen, eu posso fazer...

– Não precisa, eu faço a comida do meu maridinho. – Isabella riu da cara confusa da cozinheira, e começou a pegar as coisas.

Me sentei na pequena mesa que tinha na cozinha, e peguei o jornal que estava sobre ela e comecei a ler. Olhava para Isabella, e não podia deixar de sorrir. Era muito bom vê-la preparando o café para nós, tão linda e doce, exatamente como uma esposa.

Assim que essa confusão acabasse, o que eu esperava que fosse muito em breve, eu venderia essa casa e compraria uma pequena. Uma para mim e Isabella. Poderíamos ter uma família de verdade, ter filhos. Sorri com o pensamento e percebi que ela me encarava.

– O que está pensando? – perguntou vindo até mim e sentando em meu colo.

– Filhos.

– Oh, você quer?

– Claro, quero uma vida com você Isabella. – ela sorriu e me beijou rapidamente, e pulou do meu colo para ver as panquecas. Pediu a cozinheira para fazer um café fresco, e quando estava pronto se sentou ao meu lado para comermos.

Ela me serviu o café e ovos e panquecas e fiquei babando olhando para ela. Minha vida havia mudado tanto de uma hora pra outra. O que eu achava que era bom, na verdade era um pesadelo. Mas pelo menos no meio do meu tormento eu tive uma luz. Isabella era a luz em minha vida escura.

– Então o que temos pra hoje? – ela perguntou antes de comer um pedaço de sua panqueca e sorri.

– Faremos o que quiser.

– Você tem uma piscina aqui?

– Temos.

– Ótimo, vamos tomar banho de piscina. Podemos almoçar fora, e depois passar o resto do dia na cama.

– Parece perfeito pra mim. – ela sorriu abertamente e se aproximou de mim me dando um beijo demorado, quando nos afastamos, fiz uma careta ao ver Esme atrás de Isabella. Ela seguiu meu olhar e piscou pra mim, e se voltou pra minha mãe com o maior sorriso.

– Bom dia sogrinha.

– Isabella.

– Deixa de formalidades, me chame Bella. – Esme fez uma carranca e quando se voltou para mim sorriu abertamente.

– Meu querido, estava pensando em irmos almoçarmos fora hoje, o que acha?

– Tenho planos com minha esposa. – resmunguei brincando com meu resto de comida, sua presença me tirou todo o apetite. Senti a mão de Isabella na minha e sorri para ela.

– Oh, mas o dia todo? – Esme falou tristemente, e levantei os olhos para encará-la.

– Sim o dia todo. Vamos Isabella, eu perdi a fome.

– Claro amorzinho. Que tal eu fazer um topless pra você. – meus olhos se arregalaram e ela gargalhou, acabei rindo e a segui para o andar de cima. Não sem antes ver a cara de choque de Esme quando saímos da cozinha.

– Isabella você estava falando sério? – perguntei assim que entramos no quarto e ela fuçou suas malas atrás de um biquíni acredito.

– Sobre o que amor?

– Hmmm... o topless. – ela me olhou sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Se você quiser.

– Deus... – gemi e ela riu e começou a se trocar na minha frente, vestindo um minúsculo biquíni branco, com uma calcinha toda enfiada em sua bundinha, e sutiã que mal cobria seu seios, só cobria os bicos mesmo.

Tirei minhas roupas e vesti uma sunga e ela pegou uma toalha e protetor, segurei sua mão e descemos para o andar de baixo. Passei por uma criada e proibi qualquer criado de ir a área da piscina.

Esme estava na sala quando passamos e a ignoramos indo direto para a piscina. Ao chegarmos coloquei sua toalha em cima de uma das espreguiçadeiras que ficavam espalhadas em volta da piscina. A piscina era grande e redonda, um pouco funda, com azulejos azuis.

Isabella olhou para os lados e sorrindo tirou a parte de cima do biquíni... Oh merda, gemi baixo olhando seus seios, e ela sorriu e me entregou o protetor.

– Passa em mim?

– Claro. – ela ficou de costas e massageei sua pele enquanto passava o creme, ela gemia e suspirava baixinho. – Na frente também?

– Por favor. – Isabella ficou de frente pra mim e sentou em cima de mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, seus seios lindos bem na minha cara.

Engoli em seco, meu pau já pulsava dentro da sunga, e se continuasse assim eu gozaria só de olhar pra ela e tocá-la. Coloquei creme na mão e passei em seus braços, subindo para seus ombros e suas clavículas, ele gemia baixinho e arqueava o corpo de olhos fechados.

Tão linda.

Continuei passando o creme, até chegar aos seus seios empinados e os massageei beliscando os mamilos. Ela arfou e abriu os olhos lambendo os lábios, sorri afastando as mãos dos seus peitos, e passei protetor em sua barriga, movi as mãos para cima e pra baixo em seu estomago, até chegar aos seios, e pulá-los para ir pra seu pescoço. Ela resmungou e ri, mas parei engasgando ao sentir suas mãos liberarem meu pau e começar a massageá-lo.

– Porra... – ofeguei e ela riu. esqueci totalmente o creme e cai de boca em seus seios, mamando seu peito com fome.

Sua mão era mais rápida em meu pau, subindo e descendo, apertando levemente, a outra mão em minhas bocas. Minhas mãos foram para sua bundinha e apertei sua carne, sem deixar de chupar seus seios, ela estremeceu sobre mim e gemeu gozando só de ter seus peitos chupados.

Ela se afastou de mim ficando de quatro e me levou na boca, eu rosnei sentindo meu pau pulsar forte contra seus lábios. Gemi e levei meus dedos a sua calcinha a afastando e penetrando dois dedos dentro dela. Inferno ela estava melada e quente como o inferno. Empurrei mais um dedo e os movi dentro dela, entrando e saindo, girando, meu polegar esfregando seu botãozinho.

– Oh sim... – ela tirou meu pau da boca, e sugou minhas bolas, e voltou a chupar meu pau, eu estava muito perto, assim como ela que já pulsava em meus dedos.

Não demorou muito para virmos em um gozo celestial. Eu estava mole sobre a cadeira e ela sobre mim. Rimos e ficamos trocando beijos e nos esfregando por boa parte da manhã.

Felizmente não tivemos nenhum sinal de Esme, mesmo depois que saímos da piscina e fomos almoçar fora. E quanto menos víssemos Esme melhor pra mim.

[...]

– Hmmm, você tem que ir mesmo?

– Não faz parte do plano? – ela resmungou enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

– Eu sei, mas a cama é fria sem você.

– Ah então só pra isso que você me quer em. Meu corpo é a única coisa que te interessa. – fingi magoa ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Droga você descobriu meu plano maléfico. – rimos e me apoiei na cama beijando seus lábios.

– Vai ficar bem?

– Vou, não se preocupe.

– Não esqueça de chamar o chaveiro. Não agüento mais ficar empurrando a cômoda. – ela riu.

– Sim senhor. – ela me agarrou pelo pescoço me puxando para a cama, mas apoiei o joelho na beirada do colchão, pra não cair em tentação.

– Eu te amo Isabella.

– Também te amo, Sr. Insociável. – rimos e beijei seus lábios mais uma vez.

– Não coma nada que ela te oferecer. E se sentir mal me chame imediatamente.

– Eu vou. Pode ir tranqüilo. – assenti e peguei minha pasta saindo.

Afastei a cômoda da porta e sai do quarto, desci as escadas e dei de cara com Esme na porta, ela sorriu pra mim, e assenti sério.

– Edward, meu bem, que tal almoçarmos hoje? Mamãe sente sua falta.

– Estarei ocupado o dia todo. – ela assentiu séria.

– E... e aquela mulher? – rosnei.

– Minha esposa, está no nosso quarto.

– Você casou mesmo com ela?

– Sim. Casei com a única mulher que **amo**. – enfatizei o amo, e ela fez uma carranca.

– Como pode amar aquela vad... – me aproximei dela estreitando os olhos, e ela se calou.

– Não ouse falar mal da minha esposa. Ela é mil vezes melhor do que você. Que nem pra ser mãe serve.

– Edward... – ela arfou em choque, e a ignorei.

– Tenho que ir. Até mais tarde Esme.

Ela me chamou quando sai pra fora, mas a ignorei completamente e fui pro meu carro. Dirigi para a empresa, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Seria muita complicado conviver com Esme. Talvez o plano de Isabella não fosse tão bom. Ficar na mesma casa que aquela mulher, ia ser um tormento, eu me dividia entre querer matá-la, e fugir dela.

Ainda era fodidamente assustador, saber os sentimentos que minha própria mãe nutria por mim. Pior era saber o que ela era capaz de fazer por causa desses sentimentos doente.

Tentei afastar esse pensamento, e dirigi. No caminho liguei para minha secretaria, e marquei uma reunião urgente para agora cedo, queria todos os diretores nela. Depois liguei pra Jasper que confirmou que já estava a caminho.

Quando cheguei na empresa, muitos me olhavam com curiosidade, talvez esperando que eu fosse surtar como da ultima vez. Suspirei desanimado, mas fui direto para minha sala. Minha secretaria me trouxe um café e avisou que já estavam, todos me esperando para a reunião.

Só dei um gole no café e fui para a sala de reunião, felizmente ficava no mesmo andar que minha sala. Entrei e cumprimentei os principais diretores. Carlisle estava sentado na minha cadeira e sorria abertamente.

Com certeza achava que eu iria passar a empresa para ele. Só nos seus sonhos.

– Carlisle esse é meu lugar. – ele riu animadamente.

– Claro sobrinho. Só experimentando.

– Claro. – ele sentou ao meu lado, e sorri para meus diretores.

– Bom dia, desculpe chamá-los com urgência. Mas uma reunião de emergência era necessário. Eu estive pensando muito esses dias, e resolvi que já está na hora que dar chance pra quem realmente merece. Sabem como dizem, saia o velho e entre o novo.

– Concordo plenamente Edward. – Carlisle falou sorrindo e sorri de volta.

– Fico feliz que concorde Carlisle. – me virei para minha secretaria que digitava tudo que falávamos. – Chame nosso convidado por favor.

– Sim senhor. – ela saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois acompanhada de Jasper.

– Bem, gostaria de apresentar a vocês Jasper Cullen, a partir de hoje um dos diretores da companhia.

– Jasper... e no lugar de quem ele vai ficar? – Carlisle olhava entre os diretores velhos, e ri internamente, todos achavam que iam ser substituídos.

– Jasper tomara o lugar de Carlisle a partir de hoje. – ouve um grande silêncio na sala e de repente Carlisle se levantou derrubando sua cadeira.

– Mais que merda é essa.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Por que você não me chama mais de mãe?**

– Jasper tomara o lugar de Carlisle a partir de hoje. – ouve um grande silêncio na sala e de repente Carlisle se levantou derrubando sua cadeira.

– Mais que merda é essa.

– O que? – o olhei confuso. – Você acabou de concordar, que saia o velho e venha o novo. – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

– Sim... mas não eu sair, eu sou importante para a empresa, caralho.

– Oh e como? Por que você saindo pra mim ou pra minha empresa não faz diferença nenhuma. – ele riu secamente.

– E colocar Jasper no meu lugar resolve? Jasper, que vive pra festas e farras...

– Na verdade eu parei com as festas. – Jasper falou e olhamos para ele.

– Jasper agora não...

– É sério pai, eu parei, sabe elas iam atrapalhar minhas aulas de medicina. – Carlisle ficou mais pálido que antes e se voltou para Jasper.

– Medicina? E largou o curso de administração?

– Sim, convenhamos pai, aquilo não é pra mim. – ele se voltou pra mim.

– E você vai me trocar pelo meu filho que nem estuda mais administração?

– Na verdade, Jasper já acabou a faculdade de administração tem algum tempo, ele está 100% apto a assumir o seu cargo Carlisle. E convenhamos já está na hora de você se aposentar. – ele estava em choque, até eu fiquei quando Jasper me confessou que já havia acabado a faculdade, mas fingia que não pra irritar Carlisle.

– O que? – ele olhava confuso entre nós. – Eu... eu não vou me aposentar, estou ótimo.

– Mas pensei que ia casar com tia Esme. Precisa mesmo de um tempo fora dessa empresa, não tem dado muita atenção a sua namorada.

– O... o que...?

– Verdade Carlisle, mamãe concorda comigo. Você precisa relaxar um pouco, minha mãe não precisa de outro viciado no trabalho como meu pai. – ele riu negando.

– Eu sei o que está fazendo Edward, mas não vai dar certo.

– O que eu estou fazendo? – ele se aproximou de mim estreitando os olhos, e sussurrou baixo o suficiente só para mim ouvir.

– Você não vai se livrar de mim Masen, essa empresa é mais minha do que sua.

– Bem, eu não vejo assim, eu sou o único herdeiro do meu pai, e mamãe passou todas as suas ações que ela herdou para mim. – podia ver seu olho piscando e seus olhos brilhando em fúria. – Você não tem nada Carlisle.

– Você se acha muito esperto não é rapaz? Mas vai se arrepender.

– Eu me arrependo sim, me arrependo de não ter feito isso antes. – sorri me afastando dele, e me voltei para os outros diretores que ao me pegar olhando desviaram o rosto apressadamente.

– Bem vamos começar a reunião. Jasper por favor? – ele sorriu vindo até mim, Carlisle ficou parado no mesmo lugar e me voltei para ele. – Você já pode ir Carlisle.

Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios e ele assentiu saindo da sala sem dizer uma palavra, já imaginava que ele iria falar com minha mãe. Me preocupava com Isabella sozinha em casa.

– Pronto para o trabalho Jasper?

– Sim, muito pronto. – Vou ferrar com tudo. – sussurrou baixinho e sorri, e dei inicio a reunião fazendo as apresentações.

Um pouco mais tarde entrei em minha sala com Jasper do meu lado, acertávamos o seu horário para que ele estudasse e enquanto desse viesse trabalhar na empresa.

– Ele com certeza vai cortar minha mesada. – Jasper riu.

– Não se preocupe com isso, eu pagarei sua faculdade e você recebera um salário por seu trabalho.

– Oh... hmmm isso é bom, Alice é muito extravagante. – sorri e sentei em minha cadeira e peguei o telefone, ele sentou na cadeira de frente para a minha mesa. – Vai ligar para Bella?

– Sim, eu não gostei muito da ideia de ela ficar em casa sozinha com Esme.

– Temos que admitir, a mulher tem coragem.

– Sim ela tem. Mas duvido que ela pode contra Esme e Carlisle.

– Acha que ele vai pra sua casa?

– Com certeza. – o telefone já estava no quinto toque quando ela atendeu afobada.

– Alô?

– Isabella?

– Edward, como está meu maridinho lindo e gostoso? Estou louca pra repetirmos o dia ontem, te jogar na cama e me esbaldar no seu corpo maravilhoso.

– Esme está ai?

– Claro que sim, eu sei que você quer também seu safadinho. – ela riu histericamente e acabei rindo também.

– Você é louca.

– Louca por você meu gostoso... Amor você quer mesmo fazer sexo por telefone seu danadinho? – minha boca estava aberta em choque e ela começou a gargalhar.

– Isabella!

– Ela já foi. Como está Sr. Insociável?

– Bem. E então seu plano está indo bem?

– Ótimo, se um olhar pudesse matar eu estaria mortinha no chão da sala. – esfreguei a nuca.

– Isabella...

– Não se preocupe amor, eu já troquei a fechadura do quarto, e não comi nada que ela me deu.

– Ela te ofereceu algo?

– Sim no começo da manhã ela tentou bancar a boa sogra, mas eu saquei a dela, e sem querer derrubei o café nela. – ela riu animada e sorri.

– Esme está encrencada com você ai.

– Pode apostar nisso. E me conte como foi ai?

– Prefiro falar em casa, mas tome cuidado, Carlisle saiu daqui furioso, se ele aparecer ai se tranque no quarto.

– Edward eu não vou me esconder...

– Isabella, por favor, nós estamos provocando, eles podem ser capaz de tudo. Com certeza já notaram que sabemos como Esme matou Ângela e Tânia, e eles são capazes de tudo.

– Ok, vou me esconder no quarto. – ela resmungou e sorri.

– Eu te amo Bella.

– Oooh você me chamou de Bella. Chama de novo. – ri um pouco mais.

– Eu te amo minha Bella.

– Estou derretida aqui. A noite você vai ter que sussurrar no meu ouvido em. agora fica sério e me chama de Isabella. – levantei o rosto e Jasper me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Isabella, eu preciso ir.

– Ui que tesão, fala de novo.

– É sério, Jasper está aqui.

– Ops, parei, mas cobrarei mais tarde.

– Eu pagarei com juros.

– Não quer mesmo fazer sexo por telefone? – gemi baixinho.

– Outro dia.

– Hmmm adoro quando você fica mau Sr. Insaciável.

Me despedi dela, depois de me mandar beijos e voltar a se fingir de esposa tarada, com certeza Esme chegou perto dela. Coloquei o fone no gancho e olhei para Jasper, senti minhas bochechas coradas um pouco.

– Hmmm, aonde nós estávamos?

– Você realmente a ama em.

– Amo sim.

– Cara isso é fodido. O que você vai fazer? Sua mãe e talvez até meu pai.

– Eu realmente não sei. Irritá-los parece bom, mas isso não vai fazê-los confessar, e honestamente, eu morro de medo de Esme. – esperei ele rir, mas ele assentiu.

– Eu também. Depois que conversamos meu pai me ligou e pediu pra ir pra casa comemorar com ele, pois ele achava que você ia largar a empresa, eu fiquei em pânico. Alice teve que inventar algo, não sabe como foi difícil hoje, estar lá junto com ele e imaginar que ele é um fodido assassino.

– Você acha que ele está realmente envolvido nas mortes delas?

– Olha Edward, sabemos que sua mãe é louca, doente na verdade. Mas eu conheço meu pai, ele é muito ambicioso e ele sempre quis essa empresa, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra ficar com a empresa.

– As vezes não da pra acreditar, nossa própria família.

– Eu sei. Mas pelo menos estamos juntos. Só o que restou da nossa família, e que não é psicopata. – rimos e voltamos a conversar.

Nós realmente precisávamos de uma forma de desmascarar Esme e Carlisle, mas eu não fazia ideia de como faríamos isso.

[...]

Entrei em casa receoso, estava tudo silencioso e comecei a temer por Isabella. Ela não havia me ligado durante o resto do dia. E eu também fiquei preso em milhares de reuniões e explicando o trabalho a Jasper, ele tinha algumas semanas antes das suas aulas começarem, e eu poderia assessorá-lo até lá.

Passei pelo hall de entrada, e entrei na sala afrouxando a gravata, uma nostalgia me tomou, lembrando dos dias em que chegava em casa feliz e despreocupado, não, não feliz. Mas aceitando a vida que tinha, e acostumado a ela.

– Baby... – ouvi o gritinho e em seguida Isabella estava pulando em meus braços, suas pernas rodeando meus quadris e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

– Isabella, amor. – a abracei apertado e ganhei muitos beijos por todo o rosto.

– Morri de saudades amor.

– Eu também. – sem soltá-la caminhei com ela até um dos sofás e me sentei, ela se aconchegou em mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e suas mãos em meus cabelos, minhas mãos foram direto pra sua bunda a apertando.

– Como foi seu dia?

– Foi chato. Eu queria passar ele todinho na cama com você maridinho. – ela falou melosa e arquei uma sobrancelha, ela moveu os olhos para o lado e notei que Esme e Carlisle estavam na sala.

Merda!

– Esme, Carlisle como estão? – Carlisle assentiu bruscamente e o lábio inferior de Esme tremeu e ela fungou.

– Bem querido. – sussurrou e olhei para Isabella sorrindo.

– Ok. Então amor, quer ir jantar fora?

– Não... não vão jantar conosco? – Esme perguntou e a ignorei olhando Isabella.

– Depende de aonde vai me levar.

– Aonde você quiser.

– E se eu quiser uma pizza?

– Pizza?

– Você disse aonde eu quiser.

– Pizza então. – ela sorriu animada e saltou do meu colo.

– Vou me trocar. – ela correu pra fora da sala, imagino que indo para o nosso quarto e encarei os dois.

– Algo errado?

– Não meu bem, eu só pensei que jantaríamos juntos.

– Isabella quer comer fora. – falei me levantando e ajeitando a gravata.

– Mas a comida aqui é perfeitamente boa, ela pode comer em casa. Você está cansado e não precisa sair por capricho dela.

– Eu não me importo de atender aos desejos da minha esposa, Esme. – um silêncio tenso se instalou na sala, e ela caminhou em minha direção.

– Por que você não me chama mais de mãe?

– Você não age como uma mãe, e não merece o respeito que uma mãe merece.

– Edward!

– Deixe esse moleque mimado Esme, ele não sabe respeitar os mais velhos. – olhei Carlisle que parecia que ia me esganar a qualquer momento e sorri.

– Carlisle curtindo a aposentadoria? Você e Esme vão viajar?

– Não.

– Pois deviam, e ir pra bem longe.

– Edward! O que deu em você?

– Eu finalmente enxergo como realmente vocês dois são. – eles trocaram olhares e ela riu nervosamente.

– DO que está falando meu bem?

– Você sabe muito bem Esme. Eu cansei de ser seu brinquedinho.

– Então agora é brinquedinho daquela mulherzinha?

– Cale a boca ao falar da minha esposa. Ela é mil vezes melhor do que você, e ao contrario dos sentimentos que dedico a você Esme, eu amo Isabella. Como uma mulher e ela é a única mulher que eu vou amar. – ela empalideceu e pareceu que ia desmaiar, Carlisle a amparou e me virei de costas indo para o hall, antes que chegasse lá vi Isabella que sorriu e a abracei apertado enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

– Tudo bem?

– Agora que está aqui sim. – ela passou os dedos por meu cabelo e beijou meu peito e queixo.

– Vou sempre estar aqui.

– Bom. – sorri fracamente e beijei seus lábios. – E aquela pizza? Estou faminto.

– Sim, pizza. – ela sorriu animada e me puxou em direção a porta, antes de sairmos dei uma rápida olhada na sala, e podia sentir os olhares de ódio vindos de Esme e Carlisle.

Isabella tinha razão, se olhar matasse estaríamos mortos agora mesmo.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Nunca diga isso Edward, você me ama.**

– Tudo bem?

– Agora que está aqui sim. – ela passou os dedos por meu cabelo e beijou meu peito e queixo.

– Vou sempre estar aqui.

– Bom. – sorri fracamente e beijei seus lábios. – E aquela pizza? Estou faminto.

– Sim, pizza. – ela sorriu animada e me puxou em direção a porta, antes de sairmos dei uma rápida olhada na sala e podia sentir os olhares de ódio vindos de Esme e Carlisle.

Isabella tinha razão, se olhar matasse estaríamos mortos agora mesmo.

Assim que estávamos fora da casa eu respirei aliviado, Isabella tinha entrelaçado seus dedos nos meus enquanto caminhávamos para o meu carro, e eu me sentia em paz com ela. Olhei para se sorriso bonito e sua alegria e sabia que eu não precisava de mais nada além dela.

– Vamos embora.

– Sim, estou faminta. – ri e neguei.

– Daqui Bella. – ela parou e a imitei, seus dedos tocaram meu rosto levemente.

– O que há de errado?

– Eu não quero você perto dela, deles. Quero ficar bem longe desse lugar.

– Oh Edward, nós podemos... – a interrompi a abraçando.

– Não Bella, por favor, eu não ligo para desmascarar Esme. Duvido que possamos provar o que ela fez, e ela nunca confessaria. Podemos continuar a irritando, mas a que preço? Não quero que vivamos nossas vidas com receio do que ela pode fazer.

– Você tem certeza?

– Sim, sei que você pode querer isso por Ângela...

– Não. Ângela sabia no que estava se metendo, ela podia ter te deixado, ela preferiu ficar. Não estou em uma missão de vingança Edward, eu voltei por que eu sentia que devia te avisar. Era o que seu pai desejava também.

– Então eu já sei. Agora eu só quero esquecer tudo. Eu quero uma vida com você, filhos, um casa, uma família.

– Filhos? – sua voz era rouca.

– Sim, muitos.

– Oh, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

– Você não quer?

– Deus, lógico que sim. Eu só não esperava que você queria isso.

– Quero tudo com você Isabella.

– Ok vamos embora.

– Bom. – a abracei apertado. – Vamos voltar para o apartamento. Depois compramos uma casa aonde você quiser.

– Isso é perfeito. Agora vamos comer que estou faminta. – ela voltou a andar me puxando para o carro e não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhava em meu rosto.

Começar uma vida com Isabella era tudo o que eu queria.

[...]

Abri os olhos ao ouvir o despertador e me levantei imediatamente. Isabella não estava na cama e meu coração disparou de medo.

– Isabella? – sem pensar duas vezes me levantei, vestindo uma calça de moletom e sai apressado do quarto. A porta estava destrancada e nenhum sinal dela. Desci as escadas correndo, parei uma empregada que subia.

– Viu minha esposa?

– Na sala senhor. – agradeci e corri para a sala, Isabella estava sentada no sofá usando calça jeans e uma regata, no colo um note book, ela bebia café em um copo do Starbucks.

– Isabella? – ela levantou os olhos e sorriu.

– Bom dia amor. – fui até ela apressadamente e me abaixei apoiando um joelho no sofá e segurei seu rosto. – Algo errado?

– Não, não eu só... – engoli em seco e ela colocou o copo do lado e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Está tudo bem amor, eu só sai pra comprar café. – assenti e beijei seus lábios com força, ela se afastou sorrindo. – Olha só o que achei. – me sentei ao seu lado e ela começou a me mostrar fotos de cômodos no note.

– Estava olhando casas?

– Sim, depois que falamos ontem, eu mal consegui me conter. – sorri e a puxei para meu colo.

– Me mostre o que achou.

– Ok. – ela começou a mostrar casas grandes e bonitas.

– Quer uma casa grande?

– Claro, muito espaço para os bebês.

– Quer muitos?

– Quantos possa me dar.

– Vamos ter uma creche então.

– Isso ai baby, quanto mais melhor. – sorrimos e voltei a olhar as fotos.

– Essa é bonita.

– Sim grande, e tem uma piscina. Deixe-me ver quantos quartos... – ela lia e me comecei a olhá-la, tão linda e compenetrada, beijei sua bochecha, e ela sorriu.

Ri desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e mordisquei sua pele, ela sorriu mais, mas continuou olhando as fotos e me ignorando. Minhas mãos entraram por sua regata até seus seios e os toquei levemente.

– Edward! – sorri e a beijei novamente.

– Diga amor.

– Pare de me distrair.

– Eu estou te distraindo? – lambi sua garganta e ela se virou pra mim.

– Sim senhor. Se comporte.

– Impossível, com você aqui pertinho.

– Hmmm, meu Sr. Insaciável. – rimos e ouvi um barulho, olhei para a porta e Esme nos encarava.

– Bom dia sogrinha. – ri discretamente e Isabella sorriu brilhantemente.

– Bom dia. – ela forçou um sorriso e veio até nós.

– Então, tem mais casas ai?

– Sim, eu vi uma linda mais cedo, deixa eu achar. – ela começou a procurar no note e olhei de canto de olho para Esme, ela nos encarava com uma carranca, vi ela engolir em seco e forçar um sorriso.

– Estão procurando casas?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Vamos mudar.

– Oh... mas essa casa é sua querido.

– Não Esme, ela é sua. Isabella e eu queremos nossa própria casa.

– Mas... – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente, a ignorei e peguei o queixo de Isabella.

– Podemos ver as fotos mais tarde? Tenho que ir pra empresa, e antes quero te levar pro apartamento.

– Claro amor. – ela me deu um beijo rápido e saltou do meu colo. – Tchau sogrinha. – Esme endureceu e sai da sala, a ouvi me chamando, mas ignorei. Queria ter o mínimo de contato com essa mulher.

Isabella e eu já havíamos arrumado as malas quando voltamos do jantar ontem. Então só tomamos um banho e nos vestimos. Ela me ajudava com a gravata enquanto eu colocava o terno e sorri.

– E o que vai fazer com a empresa? – ela perguntou quando terminou e foi vestir seus sapatos.

– Eu não posso abandoná-la. Era do meu pai, está na família há anos. Então vou continuar trabalhando nela, Esme ou Carlisle não tem por que se meter na empresa. Esme ainda recebe seu dinheiro por ser uma sócia, e Carlisle o mesmo.

– Então é isso mesmo que você quer?

– Sim. Eu duvido que só irritá-los os faria confessar qualquer coisa e eu não gosto de deixar você sozinha aqui. Eu quero cortar tudo que tenha haver com ela e Carlisle da minha vida. Da nossa vida. – ela veio até mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço, abracei sua cintura.

– Tudo bem, então vou parar de me proteger. – ela sorriu abertamente e ri.

– Ótimo. – abracei seu corpo a erguendo do chão e beijei seus lábios demoradamente. Quando a soltei ela ria, assim peguei nossas malas.

Ao sairmos não vimos Esme, mas pra mim pouco importava despedir dela ou não. Deixei avisada com uma das empregadas que estávamos partindo e não voltaríamos mais.

Isabella entrou no carro e coloquei as malas na porta malas, dei uma olhada na casa que cresci e fiz uma careta. Tantas coisas passei nessa casa. Perdi tantas coisas, e tudo por culpa de uma pessoa doente. Mas nunca mais ela se aproximaria de mim, ou me tocaria.

Fechei a mala do carro, e fui para o banco do motorista, Isabella segurou minha mão sorrindo.

– Tudo bem Edward?

– Sim. Só me despedindo. Finalmente fechando essa pagina da minha vida.

– Bem, agora só felicidade nos espera. – levei sua mão aos lábios e beijei rapidamente.

– Sim, só felicidade agora.

Dirigi para longe dessa casa o mais rápido que possível. Nunca mais queria ver essa casa, ou Esme.

[...]

– Bom dia primo. Chegou tarde. Bella não te deixou sair da cama? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Eu me mudei por isso o atraso.

– Mudou?

– Eu sinto Jasper, mas não posso mais ficar na mesma casa que ela. Temo por Isabella.

– Te entendo primo. Eu fujo do meu pai o tempo todo agora. Já estou praticamente morando com Alice.

– Faz bem. Isabella e eu estamos procurando casas. Ela está no apartamento agora.

– Isso é bom. Então o plano pra enlouquecer os loucos tá cancelado?

– Sim. Chega de brincar com fogo.

– Hmmm...

– Algo errado Jasper?

– Não, não... Bem agora que cancelamos o plano, eu preciso sair da empresa?

– Claro que não. Exceto se você quiser, não quero que se sinta forçado a trabalhar aqui.

– Ah ok, eu não me sinto. Eu só... bem eu gostei do trabalho. Não é tão ruim quanto achava.

– Sério?

– Sim, eu gosto. Se você concordar que eu continue? – ele me olhava esperançosamente e sorri.

– O cargo é seu Jasper, e vai ser enquanto você o quiser.

– Ótimo. Então o que faremos hoje? – sorri e comecei a pegar os documentos que tínhamos que avaliar.

Estávamos nisso há quase uma hora, quando meu telefone tocou. O atendi rapidamente.

– Sim Srta. Stanley?

– Sua mãe está aqui Sr. Masen.

– Diga que estou em reunião.

– Hmmm...

– O que Srta. Stanley?

– Eu já disse que estava na sala. – esfreguei o rosto respirando fundo.

– Está bem, mande a entrar. Mas a partir de agora, eu estou sempre em reunião para Esme e Carlisle.

– Sim Sr. Masen.

– Assim que Jasper sair, mande a entrar. – assim que ela desligou e bufei batendo o fone.

– O que foi?

– Esme está aqui.

– Oh merda.

– Pode ir Jasper.

– Não... não quer que eu fique?

– Não. Pode ir. – ele assentiu e saiu apressadamente da sala, podia ver o alivio em seu rosto, tentei sorrir, mas se estivesse em seu lugar corria daqui também.

A porta se abriu em seguida e Esme entrou sorridente.

– Edward meu bem, como está?

– Bem Esme.

– Jasper está cada dia mais desagradável. O rapaz nem me cumprimentou, Carlisle devia dar um jeito nele.

– O que você quer? – a interrompi bruscamente, e ela bufou.

– Edward Masen, eu não admito que fale assim comigo!

– Você se faz de sonsa?

– Edward!

– Eu sei o que você fez. Eu sei o tipo de pessoa doente que você é.

– Eu... eu não sei do que está falando, amor...

– Não me chame assim. Eu não sou nada seu. Quero distancia de você, sua doente!

– Edward, eu não sei o que aquela mulher colocou em sua cabeça, mas o senhor está extrapolando moço.

– Eu estou extrapolando? Você matou Tânia!

– A vadia não servia para você.

– Deus, você nem nega.

– Ela não servia para você.

– E Ângela?

– Outra puta. Você merece uma mulher que te ame.

– Meu pai?

– Ele estava no nosso caminho. Edward meu amor, você não entende, eles só nos atrapalhavam. Como poderíamos ficar juntos com eles entre nós?

– Você é perturbada. Eu devia mandar internar você. – ela riu.

– Querido, ninguém acreditaria que eu sou louca. Seria sua palavra contra a minha. E mamãe só quer cuidar de você. – ela começou a se aproximar, esticando a mão e dei um safanão em sua mão.

– Eu não quero ter nada haver com você. Nada. Já sai da sua casa. Saia da minha vida!

– Mas nós pertencemos juntos amor.

– Não, eu nunca vou pertencer a você. Eu tenho nojo de você. – ela ficou séria.

– Nunca diga isso Edward, você me ama.

– Não, eu amei, como mãe. Mas você é doente, e tenho nojo do que você sente por mim.

– Não, não, não... – ela sussurrava tentado se aproximar de mim. – Você me ama, eu sei que sim.

– Nunca amei você desse jeito.

– Ama sim. Eu vejo como você olha pra mim, você me ama e deseja, assim como eu desejo você querido.

– Deus... você está realmente louca.

– Edward..

– Não. Saia daqui, eu não quero mais nada com você. Você não faz mais parte da minha vida. Fiquei longe de mim e da minha esposa.

– Edward...

– Saia ou chamarei os seguranças.

– Edward Masen!

– Estou falando sério. – seu lábio tremeu e ela engoliu em seco.

– Você vai se arrepender de me tratar assim. Mas eu sei que você só está sendo influenciado por aquela vagabunda. Assim que ela se for, nós ficaremos juntos de novo.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Meu bem, ela tem que morrer. Como vamos ficar juntos com ela entre nós?

– Merda! O que você fez com ela?

– Nada, ainda. – ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

Cai em minha cadeira com o rosto entre as mãos. Esse pesadelo nunca ia acabar?

**Pov. Esme**

– Você tinha que ver Carlisle, ele disse que tinha nojo de mim. – funguei secando as lagrimas com um lenço, ele suspirou e se ajoelhou em minha frente.

– Eu devia matá-lo por fazê-la chorar... – o olhei em pânico.

– Não, não pode matar meu Edward.

– Esme, viveríamos melhor sem ele. Só nós dois.

– Mas eu o amo Carlisle. Ele é um bom garoto, só está sendo influenciado pela vadia.

– Esme, eu ainda acho... – o empurrei ficando de pé.

– Não Carlisle, não se atreva a machucar meu Edward.

– Está bem Esme. – ele saiu do chão e se sentou no sofá da sua sala, me sentei em seu colo de frente para ele e sorri.

– Desculpe amor, eu sei que você tem ciúmes do meu Edward.

– Não entendo por que não sou suficiente Esme.

– Você é Carlisle. Mas eu preciso de Edward, você sabe,

– Você é obcecada por ele. – resmungou e não neguei. Eu era, eu desejava meu Edward desde que o vi. Ele me pertencia, por que ele não entendia isso?

– Não é só isso, é amor também.

– E eu?

– Carlisle, você é... eu não viveria sem você também.

– Eu sei, como você se livraria das putas e do seu marido sem mim não é? – falou amargamente e rolei os olhos. Carlisle estava se tornando um tormento, por que ele não podia colaborar como sempre? Me esfreguei contra ele.

– Querido, não seja assim. Você sabe que te amo também.

– Mas o prefere.

– Ele me pertence Carlisle. – sussurrei começando a beijar seu pescoço, seu rosto, seus lábios, ele gemeu apertando minha bunda.

– Está bem Esme. O que faremos então? Edward me tirou a empresa, e a ignora... – mordisquei sua orelha e ele ofegou.

– Nós livraremos daquilo que atrapalhou nosso caminho.

– A mulher?

– Sim, a vadia. Depois que ela chegou que tudo desandou.

– Você tem razão. Estávamos tão perto. – suas mãos já entravam em minha saia e gemi, logo seriam as mãos do meu Edward em mim. Meu corpo ardia em antecipação.

– Sim, assim que nós livrarmos dela, Edward estará em minhas mãos. E você terá tudo que sempre quis.

– A empresa?

– Sim, ela será sua. – mordisquei seus lábios e ele gemeu.

– E você Esme?

– Eu pertenço a Edward.

– Vai me deixar? – ri baixinho e levei a mão a sua calça, sua ereção já pulsava contra meu corpo.

– Nunca Carlisle. Edward vai ter que aprender a dividir. – ele riu. Idiota.

– Ok. Como vamos matá-la?

– Bem não pode ser como as outras.

– Não. Eles já sabem. – sim a vadia descobriu como matamos sua irmã, evitava tudo que oferecia para ela comer ou beber. Não poderíamos ser discretos.

– Já sei... Me diga Carlisle você é bom atirador? – ele sorriu e me beijou.

Gemi contra seus lábios, e fechei os olhos imaginando meu Edward em vez de Carlisle. Logo estaríamos juntos. Dividindo tudo, a empresa, e o nosso amor.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Como... como matou eles?**

– Isabella? Bella, cadê você? – gritei assim que entrei em casa, meu coração estava disparado, e precisava ver ela, saber que estava bem.

Entrei no quarto e ela saia do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

– Edward?

– Graças a Deus. – a puxei para meus braços e beijei seus lábios com desespero. Língua, dentes, lábios, eu queria estar em cada parte dela, sentir ela, minhas mãos tocavam seu corpo com desespero. Eu precisava dela, deus o que eu faria se Esme a matasse. Eu não suportaria perder minha Isabella. Ela afastou a boca da minha ofegante.

– Edward, amor, o que houve?

– Eu pensei... – enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e ela me abraçou com força.

– Está tudo bem Edward, eu estou bem. – assenti contra sua pele e a ergui andando até a cama, e arranquei sua toalha.

– Edward? – ela ofegou e a deitei na cama ficando sobre ela, minha boca foi imediatamente para seus seios, e os beijei com urgência, chupando e lambendo os mamilos.

– Oh... Edward, o que...

– Por favor, eu preciso de você. – murmurei roucamente olhando para seus olhos e ela assentiu, voltei a enterrar o rosto entre seus seios os beijando.

Ela gemeu arqueando o corpo contra o meu, e sai de cima dela praticamente rasgando minhas roupas do meu corpo, ela respirava ofegante, e quando deitei em cima dela, já colei meus lábios nos seus.

Nosso beijo era desesperado, e continha tanta paixão e necessidade um do outro, eu sabia que ela não entendia o que havia de errado comigo, mas ela não perguntou, ela só me beijou e me agarrou com a mesma urgência que eu, e era só o que eu necessitava agora.

Levei a mão ao seu centro e provoquei seu clitóris, até ela estar úmida e quente pra mim, ela gemia contra minha boca, se contorcendo sob meus dedos, e quando afastamos as bocas ofegantes, eu desci meus beijos para seu pescoço e seguindo para seus seios.

– Edward... oh Edward... – ela arfava sobre meus lábios, suas mãos passeando por todo o meu corpo, arranhando e apertando minha pele.

Tirei meus dedos dela, e levei meu pau a sua boceta úmida, em uma única investida eu estava dentro dela, e tudo parecia certo novamente. Só eu e ela.

Éramos um enquanto investia freneticamente dentro dela. Meu pau totalmente rodeando pelo seu calor úmido, ela gemia meu nome a cada investida e enterrei meu rosto entre seus seios, sentindo o calor da sua pele, lambendo seu suor salgado.

Eu viria logo, e ela já estremecia embaixo de mim, levei minha mão novamente ao seu clitóris o provoquei lentamente, até ela gritar e seu corpo inteiro pulsou quando ela veio, sua boceta mordendo meu pau e me puxando para o gozo.

Eu ainda investia meu pau lentamente dentro dela, e ela beijava minha testa e acariciava meus cabelos, quando finalmente me acalmei olhei para ela, e Isabella tocou meu rosto com delicadeza. Me virei para o lada saindo de dentro dela, e ela me olhou por um momento antes de se sentar.

– Edward?

– Venha aqui.

Me sentei e a puxei para meu colo, suas pequenas mãos passeavam pro meu cabelo e suspirei apreciando seu toque, sentindo seu cheiro.

– Edward, amor, fale comigo... por favor? – levantei o rosto e ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. – O que houve?

– Esme esteve na empresa.

– Oh merda! E o que ela disse?

– Ela praticamente confessou tudo, ela está completamente louca. Ela... – engoli em seco e a abracei forte.

– Ela te ameaçou?

– Não, ela ameaçou você.

– Ow. – já ia enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço, mas ela não deixou e me encarou seriamente. – Me escuta Edward, Esme não vai nos separar. Ela não vai conseguir se livrar de mim.

– Bella...

– Eu prometo pra você, ela não vai conseguir nos afastar. – assenti e beijei seus lábios com mais calma agora, aproveitando seu gosto. Ela me beijou de volta, infiltrando sua língua em minha boca, e a enroscando com a minha. Quando nos afastamos, ela afagou meu rosto com carinho.

– Eu amo você.

– Também te amo Edward. – ficamos em silêncio por um momento e suspirei e encostei minha testa contra a dela, Isabella escovou os lábios contra os meus e a olhei.

– O que foi? – ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e seus olhos brilhavam em determinação.

– Você disse que Esme confessou o que ela fez?

– Sim. Até meu pai, disse que tinha que se livrar dele, por que ele estava entre nós. – esfreguei o rosto, mas ela ainda sorria. – O que?

– Você não vê Edward, podemos nos livrar dela.

– Como?

– Ela com certeza está muito perturbada, e isso é bom. Podemos usar isso contra ela. Podemos fazer ela confessar.

– Ela nunca confessaria.

– Sim confessaria, pra você. E se você gravasse ela confessando tudo.

– Eu... eu não sei Bella, ela está tão... perturbada.

– Mas isso é bom. Ela fala as coisas e nem percebe, pode fazer ela te contar tudo.

– E você?

– Eu?

– Ela quer matar você.

– Ela não vai ter a chance. – esfreguei o rosto com as mãos.

Ela tinha razão, Esme confessaria tudo pra mim, e se eu gravasse finalmente ela iria ser presa, e eu me veria livre dela. Livre da sua presença, da sua loucura. E minha Bella estaria segura.

– Ok, eu faço.

– Você vai ver Edward, ela vai confessar tudo e vamos ficar livres dela. – assenti.

– Tudo bem, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar em segurança.

– Eu...

– Isabella... Bella, por favor?

– Eu posso ir pra Alice, enquanto está com Esme. Mas eles não sabem aonde nós moramos Edward.

– Verdade, aqui deve ser mais seguro. Mas não abra a porta para ninguém a não ser eu.

– Ok, é uma promessa.

– Bom.

– Agora ligue pra ela.

– Agora?

– Vamos Edward, quanto mais cedo isso acabar, melhor.

– OK. – ela saiu do meu colo e foi até sala voltando em seguida com o telefone, o peguei agradecendo e a puxei para meu colo.

– Pronto?

– Acho que sim. – disquei o numero e tocou algumas vezes, até uma emprega atender e ela foi chamar Esme. Esperei pouco, pois logo ela atendeu.

_– Edward, meu amor?_

– Oi Es... mãe. – se era pra fingir, Isabella concordava, pois me deu um dedão positivo.

_– Oh meu amor, como você está? Sentindo falta da mamãe?_

– Claro, ma – mamãe. E você está bem?

_– Sim, eu... eu sinto tanto sua falta meu amor_. – engoli a bile.

– Eu também. Eu posso ir ai?

_– Claro que sim, vou preparar um jantar para você meu lindo, ou podemos ir jantar fora..._

– Não, em casa é melhor. Nós precisamos conversar.

_– Oh, ok. É sobre hoje?_

– Sim, posso ir ai?

_– Agora?_

– Sim.

_– Não, amanhã. Agora Carlisle está aqui. _

– Oh ok. Ele vai estar ai amanhã?

_– Não, não, não. Não precisamos dele, vamos ser só nós dois, como deve ser._

– Sim, como deve ser. – ela riu animada.

–_ Oh querido, finalmente você está ouvindo a razão._

– Esme...

_– Não fale nada. Amanhã. Amanhã resolveremos tudo._

– Claro. Amanhã as onze.

_– Perfeito._

– Eu tenho que ir agora.

_– Ok, eu te amo._

– Tchau. – desliguei rapidamente, respirei fundo.

– Marcou?

– Sim, amanhã.

– Ótimo. É até melhor, assim temos mais tempo de comprar um gravador e você desmascara ela.

– Isabella... – grunhi me jogando pra trás na cama e ela deitou em meu peito.

– Vai dar tudo certo Edward. – a olhei e ela sorriu.

– Pode me prometer isso?

– Não, mas eu sinto que vai dar tudo certo. – assenti e rezei pra que ela tivesse razão.

[...]

Olhei para a casa que costumava ser meu refugio do mundo e fiz uma careta. Esperava nunca mais voltar aqui, e aqui estava eu de novo. Mas era a ultima vez, assim que isso acabasse venderia essa casa. Ela só tinha lembranças ruins.

Toquei no gravador no bolso do meu terno mais uma vez, e respirei fundo. Eu podia fazer isso. Era só a deixar falar seus absurdos de sempre. E depois disso a policia daria conta de Esme e Carlisle. Isso se ele estivesse envolvido o que eu tinha certeza que estava.

Respirei fundo e acionei o gravador como o vendedor havia ensinado para mim e Isabella. A fita tinha algumas horas, mas duvido que demorasse tanto. Coloquei o gravador de volta no meu bolso e bati na porta.

Não demorou muito ela própria abriu a porta e usando um vestido de noite, muito revelador pro meu gosto, forcei um sorriso.

– Olá Es... mãe. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

– Edward, meu amor. Estou tão feliz que está aqui.

– Hmmm, sim posso... posso entrar?

– Claro, claro. – ela abriu caminho e entrei, caminhei diretamente para a sala, podia ouvir ela me seguindo, e engoli em seco. Ao chegar a sala respirei fundo e quando me virei ela estava quase colada em mim.

– Eu...

– Não fale nada Edward, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas eu posso esperar.

– Esperar o que?

– Que você se acostume. Afinal eu tive anos pra me acostumar com meu amor por você, e deve ser difícil para você estar comigo assim, mas eu serei paciente meu amor. – ela tocou meu rosto e me afastei.

– Do que está falando?

– Querido, não precisa ter vergonha dos seus sentimentos. Eu estou segura de que isso é certo.

– Esme...

– Não, nada de Esme, sou sua mãe.

– Oh meu Deus, você está louca.

– Edward não fale comigo assim.

– Você realmente acha que eu vim... Deus, isso é doentio. – esfreguei o rosto, e ela voltou a me tocar.

– Querido, isso é o certo. Você e eu pertencemos um ao outro. – neguei me afastando dela.

– Foi por isso que matou Ângela e Tânia?

– Por que você sempre fica lembrando delas? Elas não serviam para você. Eu te fiz um favor matando aquelas vadias.

– Eu amava elas. – gritei e ela bufou.

– Amava nada. Era só os seus desejos de homem. Mas comigo, vai ser completo e puro amor.

– E meu pai?

– Seu pai, eu pensei que o amava, mas quando você nasceu eu soube que nada se comparava ao que sentia por você. E conforme você foi crescendo, e se tornando esse homem lindo, meu amor, aumentou e virou desejo, paixão. E eu sabia que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Oh Deus, ela era louca. Minha ânsia dessa mulher só aumentava. Como pude não notar sua loucura? Como consegui não enxergar quem ela realmente era? Respirei fundo e tentei me focar no plano, quanto mais ela falasse melhor.

– Então você matou meu pai também?

– Você sabe que sim.

– Do mesmo jeito que matou Tânia e Ângela? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Sim, Edward. Por que nós temos que ficar voltando naquelas vadias? Esqueça delas, esqueça de todas! Vamos ser só nós dois.

– E Carlisle?

– O que tem ele?

– Ele te ajudou? – ela deu de ombros e se sentou.

– Sim, ele me ama e faria qualquer coisa por mim.

– Você não o ama? – ela riu.

– Carlisle? Nunca, eu só amo você Edward. Carlisle foi conveniente, eu sabia do seu desejo pela empresa e foi fácil convencê-lo a fazer tudo que eu queria.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – cai em uma poltrona olhando em choque. Mas eu precisava de mais, não para a fita, mas agora eu queria saber tudo. Queria realmente conhecer a mulher que um dia eu chamei de mãe.

– Como você fez?

– O que?

– Como... como matou eles?

– Uma mistura que uma mulher me arranjou. Um chá.

– Quem é essa mulher?

– Eu não conheço, Carlisle que trouxe para mim. Eu sempre estive mais em contato com as vadias e pra me livrar delas era mais fácil.

– E meu pai?

– O mesmo chá, mas eu dei uma dose maior para ele, as vadias eu dava dose mais lentas, por isso elas iam morrendo aos poucos.

– Por quê? Por que não o deixou morrer lentamente como elas?

– Por que o idiota estava desconfiado de mim, precisei ser rápida.

– Você não tem nenhum remorso não é?

– Meu amor, eles estavam no nosso caminho. Agora sem eles podemos finalmente viver nosso amor.

– E Carlisle, o que ele ganha com isso?

– Querido, não se preocupe com ele, eu já planejei me livrar de Carlisle.

– Já? – ela riu e se levantou indo até o aparador e se servindo de uma bebida.

– Sim, o idiota, ele realmente acha que eu ficaria com você e com ele. Como se eu pudesse dividir meu amor, que é só seu, com ele. Grande tolo.

– Como... como vai matá-lo?

– Não vou matá-lo. Ele vai preso.

– Preso? – ela riu e bebeu o uísque de um gole.

– Sim, ele vai nos ajudar se livrando daquela vagabunda, e depois vai preso. Matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. – riu histericamente e me levantei de um pulo.

– Ele vai matar Isabella?

– Sim. – ela mexeu no cabelo distraidamente. – Deve estar se livrando da vagabunda agora mesmo.

– O que? Não, não vocês não sabem onde ela está... – comecei a tremer e ela sorriu.

– Querido, Carlisle seguiu vocês pra mim. Eu sei exatamente aonde mora sua puta.

– Esme...

– Chega de falar disso. Vá se arrumar para que possamos comemorar.

– Não, o que planeja, eu exijo saber. – ela bufou.

– Carlisle vai matá-la, e se livrar do corpo no lixão. E eu farei uma denuncia anônima e a arma de Carlisle está na casa dele. O tolo, é tão fácil manipulá-lo.

– Eu não vou permitir isso. – já ia para a porta, quando ela correu parando em minha frente.

– Aonde vai?

– Impedir que você machuque minha mulher.

– Edward pare com isso. Eu sou sua mulher. – a empurrei e ela caiu no chão.

– NUNCA EU PREFIRO MORRER A FICAR COM VOCÊ! – gritei e corri para meu carro, já discando o numero do apartamento.

– Atenda Isabella, por favor, atenda. – sussurrei entre lagrimas desesperada, e o telefone só tocava. Quando cheguei ao carro, finalmente ela atendeu.

– Bella?

_– Ela não pode falar agora._

– Carlisle?


	23. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Se você a machucou...**

_– Atenda Isabella, por favor, atenda. – sussurrei entre lagrimas desesperada, e o telefone só tocava. Quando cheguei ao carro, finalmente ela atendeu._

_– Bella?_

_– Ela não pode falar agora._

_– Carlisle?_

**Pov. Carlisle**

Olhei o carro sair e esperei, ela já devia estar sozinha, o idiota com certeza tinha algum plano, duvidava que ele fosse por conta própria falar com Esme.

Esme.

Eu sentia pena dela, estava completamente louca, e realmente acreditava que o moleque ia retribuir seus sentimentos, por um tempo eu fui ingênuo ao ponto de pensar que ela retribuiria os meus.

Mas eu já não era o mesmo, o moleque estava me tirando tudo e Esme com certeza se livraria de mim se eu desse a chance. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, talvez a vadia de Edward me ajudasse. Ou eu a matasse, eu ainda estava decidindo.

Olhei para a rua e de volta para o prédio, já fazia tempo o suficiente que ele saiu, a hora era essa, sai do carro e fui em direção ao prédio.

A pedido de Esme eu havia seguido a puta de Edward e sabia exatamente aonde eles moravam, pagar ao porteiro para me dizer qual o apartamento dela foi fácil também. Entrar lá ia ser complicado, duvidava que ela abrisse para mim.

Ou eu podia somente atirar na fechadura, mas isso chamaria a atenção dos vizinhos. Ainda pensando em como entraria, entrei no prédio, o porteiro acenou alegremente, com certeza achando que eu daria mais algum dinheiro para ele, sorri.

– Bom dia.

– Olá doutor.

– Como tem passado?

– Bem e o senhor?

– Muito bem... Ah eu vim visitar Isabella Masen, sabe se ela está?

– Ah sim, o marido dela acabou de sair, mas acredito que ela está em casa.

– Ótimo, eu vou subir, pode não avisar? eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – ele esfregou o pescoço olhando para os lados.

– Sabe doutor eu não posso... – ainda sorrindo, abri minha carteira e tirei um maço de dinheiro.

– Eu realmente quero surpreendê-la. – seus olhos brilharam quando vira o dinheiro e contive a vontade de revirar os olhos, ele pegou o dinheiro ansiosamente das minhas mãos.

– Eu posso fazer uma exceção.

– Esplêndido! Tenha um bom dia.

– O senhor também. – falou contando as notas e me ignorando, rolei os olhos indo para o elevador.

Assim que entrei comecei a planejar o que faria, eu não podia matá-la aqui, e duvidava que ela me seguisse de bom grado, isso se eu fosse matá-la, quando envenenamos as idiotas que namoraram Edward era uma coisa completamente diferente, sem testemunhas, ninguém nunca soube de nada, uma morte limpa. Mas isso era praticamente minha passagem para a cadeia, com certeza Esme planejava algo, ela estava louca e eu não podia confiar nela.

As portas se abriram no andar dela, e sai, ainda pensava no que fazer, eu precisava me livrar dela, mas precisava dar um jeito em Edward também, Esme não ficaria feliz, mas eu daria um jeito nela em breve também.

Caminhei até o apartamento deles, e bati na porta, esperei alguns minutos e não ouve resposta, franzi o cenho e tentei a maçaneta, a porta se abriu entrei cautelosamente no apartamento e estava tudo silencioso.

Ela havia saído?

Merda!

Dei uma rápida olhada pelos cômodos e realmente estavam vazios, me sentei no sofá da sala, se esperasse um pouco logo ela apareceria e eu daria um jeito nela.

Ou se eu tivesse sorte Edward chegaria e eu me livraria dele. Ri abertamente, e relaxei em seu sofá, até que o lugar era agradável, pena que eles não aproveitariam muito do local.

Esperei pelo que pareceu uma hora, já estava me irritando esperar, já planeja sair, e pegá-lo em outro momento quando o telefone tocou, olhei o aparelho por alguns minutos.

Quem seria?

Talvez Edward?

Sorrindo fui até o sofá e sentei atendendo.

_– Bella?_ – a voz de Edward parecia desesperada e sorri

– Ela não pode falar agora.

_– Carlisle?_ – ele ofegou e ri.

– Edward, achei que estava com sua mamãe?

_– Seu filho da puta, cadê Bella?_

– Bella? Há! A vadia que você anda fodendo?

_– Onde ela está?_ – ele gritou e ri.

– Ela está muito ocupada agora, mas eu ao contrario estou a sua disposição.

_– Se você a machucou..._

– O que? Vai me matar? Duvido que tenha coragem para tanto, afinal eu e Esme matamos todas as vadias anteriores e você não fez nada. – ri novamente, era tão divertido irritar o moleque. Logo eu faria bem mais que irritá-lo.

_– Estou avisando Carlisle, eu tenho provas contra você e Esme, vocês vão apodrecer na cadeia._

– Provas? – o que o moleque estava dizendo, ele não tinha nada. Tinha?

_– Oh eu tenho, você sabe como Esme está falante ultimamente._

– Aquela vadia! – rosnei já imaginando como dar um jeito em Esme.

_– Carlisle, cadê minha mulher?_

– Eu também queria saber Edward. – rosnei, e desliguei o telefone.

Maldita.

Esme se veria comigo.

Sai apressadamente do apartamento, eu tinha que falar com Esme, ela estava passando dos limites. Cheguei rapidamente ao meu carro, ignorando quando o porteiro acenou.

Assim que entrei dirigi para a casa de Esme, cortei entre os carros imaginando o que aquela idiota falou para o moleque. E o pior se falou sobre a minha participação.

Cheguei rapidamente a mansão dos Masen, e sai do carro batendo a porta com força, caminhei para a entrada e a porta estava aberta, ouvi alguém chorando, e vi Esme caída no chão, com a maquiagem borrada.

– Esme?

– Carlisle, amor... – ela fungou e respirei fundo.

– O que houve?

– Edward não me quer. Ele gritou comigo Carlisle.

– Esme eu já te disse milhões de vezes, o moleque não te ama.

– Mas ele tem que amar! – fui até ela agarrando seu braço e a fazendo se levantar.

– Me diga, o que você disse a ele?

– O que? – a chacoalhei e ela chorou mais, a arrastei para a sala e a joguei no sofá. – Carlisle, o que há com você? – resmungou esfregando o braço e agarrei seu queixo.

– Escuta Esme, o que você contou para Edward?

– Eu contei tudo. – sussurrou e a empurrei com força.

– Caralho Esme! Não pode manter a porra da boca fechada?

– Carlisle o que há de errado?

– O que há de errado? – repeti rindo nervosamente. – O que tem de errado, é que o merdinha do seu filho tem provas contra nós.

– Não ele não tem.

– Sim, ele deve ter gravado você contando tudo.

– Não... não ele não faria, Edward me ama...

– CALA A PORRA DA BOCA. – gritei e ela se encolheu. – Ele não te AMA, ele tem nojo de você, ele nunca vai ser seu Esme, enfia isso na PORRA da sua cabeça, perturbada!

– Mas... mas... – estreitei os olhos, querendo ver se ela ousava me desmentir, seu lábio tremeu. – Ele não ama?

– Não Esme, ele ama a vadia.

– Mas você a matou não é? Ele vai precisar de mim...

– Não, ela não estava em casa.

– Mas... – andei de um lado para o outro, precisávamos nos livrar do idiota também, ele só nos ferraria se continuasse vivo. Me virei para Esme, e peguei seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos.

– Escute baby, precisamos matá-lo.

– Matar meu Edward?

– Esme, amor, se não o matarmos, ele vai nos entregar a policia.

– Ele não faria?! – sussurrou mais para si mesma, mas nem ela era tão ingênua.

– Sim querida, ele não gosta de você. Ele não liga pra você, tem nojo do seu amor. – ela engoliu em seco e ficou séria.

– Você tem razão. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Eu sei amor, ele não merece você.

– Não, ele não merece, você tem razão, precisamos matá-lo, os dois.

– Isso baby, vamos nos livrar dos dois, está bem? – ela sorriu um pouquinho.

– Ok, vamos matar Edward.

**Pov. Edward.**

Já avistava o meu prédio e o medo se apossava de mim, a conversa que tive com Carlisle rondando minha mente.

_– Bella? _

_– Ela não pode falar agora._

_– Carlisle? – ele riu do outro lado e o medo aumentou._

_– Edward, achei que estava com sua mamãe?_

_– Seu filho da puta, cadê Bella? – gritei, mas ele ria animado com meu desespero._

_– Bella? Há a vadia que você anda fodendo?_

_– Onde ela está? – gritei novamente, mas ele me ignorou._

_– Ela está muito ocupada agora, mas eu ao contrario estou a sua disposição._

_– Se você a machucou... – ameacei, mas ele ria._

_– O que? Vai me matar? Duvido que tenha coragem para tanto, afinal eu e Esme matamos todas as vadias anteriores e você não fez nada. _

_– Estou avisando Carlisle, eu tenho provas contra você e Esme, vocês vão apodrecer na cadeia. – ameacei e isso o fez parar de rir._

_– Provas? _

_– Oh eu tenho, você sabe como Esme está falante ultimamente. – falei me sentindo ótimo em assustá-lo._

_– Aquela vadia. – ele rosnou, e com certeza falando de Esme._

_– Carlisle, cadê minha mulher? – perguntei novamente e ele rosnou falando baixo antes de desligar._

_– Eu também queria saber Edward. _

Suas ultimas palavras me deram a esperança de que ela estava segura. Por Deus, ela tinha que estar.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem, e sai do carro praticamente correndo, já seguia para o elevador quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

– Edward... – olhei em volta e Isabella veio correndo em minha direção.

– Deus.. – corri para ela agradecendo a Deus que ela estava segura, a puxei em meus braços e a apertei contra meu peito.

– Oh graças a Deus, eu estava em pânico. – sussurrou com o rosto enterrado em meu peito, beijei seus cabelos, inalando o cheiro dela, eu tinha que protegê-la, Esme não a pegaria. Me afastei dela pegando seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Bella o que houve? Eu liguei pra casa e Carlisle estava lá.

– Eu sei, eu... Merda eu estava com medo.

– Bella? – ela assentiu.

– Podemos falar no seu carro?

– Claro. – ainda agarrado nela e ela em mim, fomos para o carro, tranquei as portas e a puxei para meu colo, ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Bella amor, o que houve?

– Eu fiquei em casa, mas Alice me ligou, ela teve uma emergência do casamento, e disse que eu tinha que ir urgente... – ela fungou e a abracei mais forte.

– E?

– Eu... eu fui, acho que até deixei a porta aberta, eu estava saindo pelo hall quando eu vi Carlisle, ele estava dando dinheiro ao porteiro, eu entrei em pânico e voltei pro elevador e apertei o botão do estacionamento, e fiquei escondida aqui.

– Chamou a policia?

– Não, eu esqueci o celular no apartamento na pressa, e como eu pediria ajuda ao porteiro se ele aceita suborno do Carlisle? Eu... eu estava com tanto medo. – ela chorou e sequei suas lagrimas.

– Calma amor, está tudo bem agora.

– Ok. E como foi com Esme? – ela perguntou fungando, e sorri.

– Eu não sei, quando ela contou dos planos deles, eu vim correndo... – ela enfiou a mão no meu bolso e tirou o gravador, ele ainda estava ligado.

– Bem vamos ouvir?

– Tudo bem. – ela voltou a fita e em seguida ligou, ficamos em silêncio enquanto Esme despejava toda sua loucura, e até minha conversa com Carlisle gravou, mas só era possível me ouvir falando.

– O que faremos agora?

– Vamos a policia.

– É está na hora deles pagarem, e esse pesadelo acabar. – ela concordou e mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

– Vamos para um hotel.

– Hotel?

– Sim, eu não quero ficar em casa. Aqui não é seguro. – peguei meu celular e entreguei a ela. – Tome ligue para Alice e avise que estamos indo para um hotel, mande a dizer a Jasper, que fique longe de Carlisle, pois nós estamos indo a policia.

– Ok.

– Não vamos entrar pra pegar nossas coisas? – ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia para fora do estacionamento e neguei.

– Não, vamos direto para a policia, depois eu pego algum dinheiro no banco, e nos hospedamos em algum hotel. Você tem seus documentos ai?

– Sim, eu só esqueci o celular no apartamento mesmo.

– Ok, depois o pegamos, vamos só sair daqui.

– Ok. – ela assentiu e começou a discar números no celular.

Olhei para ela e respirei fundo, hoje passou muito perto. Eu não daria outra chance para Esme e Carlisle tocarem em minha Bella, eu faria de tudo para protegê-la, nem que eu precisasse matá-los.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eles foram presos?**

– Assine aqui por favor. – o chefe de policia pediu, assinei e entreguei para Isabella. – Aqui senhorita.

– E o que faremos agora?

– Bem, a queixa foi dada e com as cartas que Srta. Swan entregou e a gravação temos o suficiente para um mandato.

– Vão prendê-los?

– Sim. O senhor devia ter vindo antes denunciá-los, mas entendo que a situação é complicada.

– Eles vão imediatamente para a cadeia?

– A sra. Masen acredito que vá ter que passar por exame psicológico, ela obviamente tem problemas graves.

– E Carlisle?

– Ele parece muito ciente do que tem feito, mas terá que passar também. Vocês tem aonde ficar?

– Ficaremos em um hotel, não quero levar Isabella para o apartamento.

– Faz bem. Manterei uma patrulha com vocês por precaução, pelo menos até eles serem presos.

– E Jasper? Ele precisa saber. – Isabella falou pegando em meu braço e concordei.

– Meu primo, filho de Carlisle, ele deve estar em perigo também.

– Mandaremos uma patrulha a casa dele, se ele preferir ir para um hotel também, eu aconselho. Pessoas como Sra. Masen e Sr. Cullen, são imprevisíveis, acredito que são capazes de tudo.

– No momento eu temo por Isabella, Esme está completamente perturbada.

– O senhor também poder ser um alvo.

– Eu?

– Sim, pessoas com a mente doente como a dela, podem passar suas frustrações até para aqueles que acreditam gostar.

– Ele tem razão Edward. Esme é capaz de tudo, até matá-lo por que você não a quer. – esfreguei o rosto.

– Esse pesadelo parece não ter mais fim. – ela me abraçou de lado.

– Vai acabar logo amor. – virei o rosto beijando seus cabelos.

– Espero. Estou tão cansado.

– Eu sei. Existe mais alguma coisa que temos que fazer? – olhei para o chefe de policia e ele negou se levantando.

– Edward, agora é só burocracia, você pode ir descansar um pouco. Assim que eles forem presos eu te ligo.

– Obrigada Garrett. – apertei a mão do meu advogado que havia acompanhado toda a denuncia.

– Sempre que precisar amigo. – agradeci mais uma vez e Isabella o abraçou agradecendo também.

– Foi um prazer Garrett.

– O mesmo, Isabella. Cuide de Edward, ele precisa.

– Eu vou. – apertamos a mão do chefe de policia, Garrett ficou de entregar o endereço de Jasper e Alice. Eu ia ligar para ele no carro e avisá-lo.

Saímos da delegacia e guiei Isabella até o carro, dirigi para um shopping que tinha próximo, precisávamos de algumas roupas e comer algo.

– Edward, você está bem? – Isabella segurou minha mão quando estacionei, eu havia feito o percurso todo em silêncio e ela devia estar preocupada, virei para ela sorrindo.

– Estou.

– Tem certeza? Você parece...

– Eu sei. Eu só... merda eu mandei prender a minha mãe!

– Edward, ela não é mais sua mãe.

– Eu sei... mas faz pouco tempo que ela era tudo que eu tinha, a pessoa que eu acreditava que me amava e se importava comigo. Agora acabou, toda a minha família... – ela tocou meu rosto.

– Hey, você tem a mim, Jasper e até Alice.

– Eu sei. E isso faz toda a diferença, sem você eu estaria louco agora. – a puxei para um abraço e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço. Sentindo o cheiro bom da sua pele, seu calor, ela era a única coisa que me mantinha firme agora.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo, quando nos afastamos estava me sentindo melhor. Sai do carro e peguei sua mão.

– Venha vamos comer algo e comprar alguma roupa.

[...]

Deitei na cama jogando a cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos por um momento. Quando a minha vida tinha virado um caos tão grande?

Era fodidamente assustador como as coisas tinha saído completamente fora do lugar. E eu achava que perder Tânia e Ângela foi difícil, nada se comparava no quanto as coisas estavam fora do lugar. Minha própria mãe.

Eu realmente acreditei em Isabella, quando ela mostrou as cartas de Ângela e meu pai, mas ouvir Esme contando tudo, revelando alegremente cada coisa que fez e os motivos, me fazia doente.

Como uma mãe podia ser tão cruel e doente?! Que tipo de amor doente era esse? E se eu tivesse os genes doentes dela? Eu queria ser pai, mas não assim, não queria ter a loucura dela ou passar isso pros meus filhos.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o corpo quente ficou sobre o meu, abri os olhos e sorri ao ver Isabella deitada sobre mim, usando somente o roupão do hotel.

– Que foi Sr. Insociável?

– Voltei a ser insociável? – ela riu e beijou meu pescoço, seus lábios subindo até minha orelha e chupou o lóbulo.

– Sim, quando fica todo sério.

– Eu não estava sério... só estava pensando.

– Pois pare. Pare de pensar bobagens.

– Como sabe que estava pensando bobagens?

– Por que eu sei e pronto. E não quero que pense nela, esqueça que ela existe.

– Vai ser difícil.

– Não vai não. Vai ser fácil, eu vou te ajudar. – sorri arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ah vai? – ela sorriu maliciosa e abriu um pouco meu roupão e passou a mão por meu peito.

– Hummm, vou fazer você esquecer tudo amor.

– Então faça. – ela sorriu mais e arrastou seu corpo pelo meu, continuando a abrir meu roupão e beijando a parte da minha pele que ela ia descobrindo, seus lábios chegaram ao meu estomago e ela beijou e lambeu até meu pau.

Arfei sentindo o calor da sua boca em minha ereção, olhei para ela que sorria e beijou a cabeçinha.

– Isabella...

– Hmmm, adoro seu pau amor... – gemeu e passou a língua por todo meu cumprimento, gemi arqueando meu corpo.

Isabella sorriu e continuou lambendo, sua língua quente e molhada, subindo e descendo, desde meu cumprimento até minhas bolas que ela chupou em sua boca, uma de cada vez, e voltava a lamber meu pau.

Meu membro já babava de prazer e ela chupou o pré-gozo achatando a língua em seguida na glande. Grunhi e me contorci contra seus lábios e ela sorriu e chupava cada vez mais forte. Lambendo, chupando e babando no meu pau.

Eu viria logo que ela continuasse me torturando, a puxei para cima e nos virei na cama ficando sobre ela. Ela arfou com a mudança abrupta, mas sorriu ao sentir meus dedos esfregando seu clitóris.

– Hmmm... – gemeu baixinho e sorri abrindo seu roupão e lambi os lábios ao ver seu corpo nu e delicioso.

– Você é tão linda. – sussurrei baixando a cabeça e enterrando entre seus seios lindos, ela suspirou agarrando meu cabelo e passando a mão entre os fios.

– Edward... – esfreguei o rosto em sua pele cheirosa, e em seguida fui beijar seus mamilos durinhos, coloquei um bico entre a boca e o chupei forte, ela arfou e esfregou as pernas juntas.

– Calma amor, deixa eu brincar com seu corpo.

– Edward... por favor...

– Shiii, paciência... – ela grunhiu, e sorri deixando de esfregar seu clitóris e empurrando dois dedos dentro dela, ela gritou arqueando o corpo e meus dedos foram mais fundo nela.

Levei o polegar ao seu clitóris e esfreguei lentamente, voltei a colocar seu mamilo na boca, e o chupei, minha língua rodeando o bico lentamente, ela arfava e ofegava rebolando contra meus dedos, sorri apreciando seu corpo, seu calor úmido e apertado. Comecei a beijar seus seios mudando meus lábios de um para outro, chupando, lambendo, mordiscando os mamilos pontudos.

– Está perto amor? – suspirei sentindo ela estremecer e sua boceta sugando meus dedos mais forte.

– Sim... – rosnou e tirei meus dedos dela, ela gritou em frustração e ri, agarrei seus quadris e empurrei dentro dela, ambos gritamos quando meu pau se enterrou em sua boceta e ela veio imediatamente, gemi alto com sua boceta mordendo meu pau.

– Deus... isso é bom...

– Sim... sim... – ela gemeu e comecei a ir mais fundo nela, minhas investidas eram forte e urgente, coloquei suas pernas sobre meus ombros, Isabella gritou como fui mais fundo, meu pau batia em seu útero e ela gritava.

Os sons dos nossos gritos e gemidos ecoavam por todo quarto, eu viria logo, não aguentando mais, enterrei de novo o rosto em seus seios os lambendo e levei a mão a sua boceta e esfreguei seu clitóris. Ela gritou e sua boceta pulsou forte, ela estremeceu e veio novamente, gemi sentindo meu próprio orgasmo me alcançando e investi mais rápido e forte. Meu pau era deliciosamente apertado por sua entrada e me movia lentamente sentindo meu prazer esvaindo aos poucos, cai sobre ela, e fui abraçado com força.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes e sem força de nos mexermos, mas eu era pesado, e quando senti meus membros me respondendo, sai dela e deitei ao seu lado, Isabella se aconchegou contra mim fechando os olhos e beijando meu peito.

– UAU! – ri e beijei seu cabelo.

– Obrigada. – ela riu e me beliscou.

– Não fique convencido.

– Nunca amor. Não seria assim se não fosse com você.

– Ruum, melhor. – ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, e ela bocejou.

– Durma amor.

– Não vai sair do meu lado, vai? – olhei para ela que estava de olhos fechados. Mas sua testa era enrugada, beijei sua testa.

– Nunca sairei do seu lado.

– Bom. – sussurrou e se apertou mais contra mim, adormecendo rapidamente. Afastei seu cabelo suado e beijei novamente. Embora ela não falasse eu sabia que ela estava tão assustada com toda essa situação quanto eu.

Com certeza ver Carlisle no nosso apartamento, finalmente a fez ver que ela realmente estava em perigo. Mas ela não precisava se preocupar, eu daria minha vida antes que Esme ou Carlisle se aproximasse dela.

– Vou sempre te proteger. – sussurrei contra sua pele antes de adormecer.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente e olhei em volta, estranhei o lugar, e logo lembrei que estávamos em um hotel, deixei meus olhos se ajustarem a escuridão. E procurei o motivo de ter acordado, ouvi o barulho do meu celular e me soltei de Isabella, e o achei sobre a mesa perto da janela. Olhei o numero e o nome de Garrett brilhava na tela.

– Garrett?

_– Edward, te acordei?_

– Que horas são?

_– Acordei, desculpe. Eu só queria avisar o que aconteceu._

– Tudo bem Garrett, conte-me? – sentei na cadeira e esperei.

_– Os policiais invadiram a mansão e a casa de Carlisle... _– ele ficou em silêncio e imaginei que as noticias eram péssimas.

– Eles foram presos?

_– Não._

– Garrett?

_– Desculpe, eu queria dar boas noticias, mas eles não estavam em casa. Carlisle devia imaginar que você os denunciaria. A casa e contas bancarias deles estão sendo vigiadas, assim como a casa de Jasper, se ele tentar entrar em contato com ele, os policiais os pegam, ou se usarem cartões._

– Ok... – esfreguei o rosto. – O que fazemos agora?

_– Você deve ficar no hotel aonde ela não tem acesso a vocês._

– E a empresa?

_– Você não pode cuidar dela de onde está?_

– Posso, mas eu preciso ir lá e buscar meu note book e minha agenda, falar com minha secretaria... – comecei a fazer uma lista de tudo que precisava.

_– Pedirei para um policial o acompanhá-lo._

– Obrigada. Revistaram a empresa?

_– Sim, mas nenhum sinal dos dois._

– Esse inferno não tem fim.

_– Terá logo Edward, eles estão cercados, não podem fazer nada sem serem rastreados. Duvido que eles tinha altas quantias de dinheiro vivo a mão. Uma hora ou outra eles terão que usar cartões de credito._

– Espero. Quando o policial vem me buscar?

_– Marcarei para as oito, pode ser?_

– Perfeito. Qualquer novidade me ligue. Não importa a hora.

_– Claro. Tem uma boa noite Edward._

– Vou tentar, boa noite Garrett.

Nos despedimos e fiquei encarando o celular alguns minutos, joguei a cabeça para trás grunhindo e braços rodearam meu pescoço.

– Edward, o que foi?

– Os problemas de sempre. – ela suspirou e sentou em meu colo, ela usava o roupão do hotel novamente.

– Não pegaram eles, né?

– Não.

– Duvidava que fosse tão fácil. – encostei a testa na dela.

– Eu sinto amor.

– Por quê?

– A sua vida está um caos por minha causa... eu... – ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

– Hey, eu já sabia o que esperar quando me envolvi com você, lembra?

– Eu sei. Mas eu não quero te perder Bella.

– Você não vai.

– Promete?

– É uma promessa.

– Ok. Eu tenho que ir amanhã a empresa. Preciso pegar algumas coisas, pra trabalhar por aqui. Esme e Carlisle são fugitivos agora, Garrett acha melhor ficarmos fora de circulação pro um tempo.

– Tudo bem. Quer que vá com você?

– Não, fique aqui, chame Alice pra te fazer companhia. Eu não demorarei, coisa de uma hora.

– Eu te espero então. Você vai sozinho?

– Não, um policial vem me buscar as oito.

– Ótimo, ia ficar preocupada se você fosse só.

– Não se preocupe amor. – beijei sua boca e ela gemeu em meus lábios. – Sabe eu acho que preciso esquecer os problemas. – murmurei contra seus lábios e ela riu.

– Hmmm, meu Sr. Insaciável.

Rimos e fiquei de pé a levando comigo e corri pro quarto com ela gargalhando. Só minha Bella me fazia esquecer o mundo todo.

[...]

– Bom dia senhor.

– Bom dia. – cumprimentei o policial que veio me buscar e entrei no carro, ele me levou para a empresa em silêncio.

Agradeci, pois minha mente era uma confusão, e bater papo era a ultima coisa que queria. Isabella resolveu me esperar sozinha no hotel, mas ligaria para Jasper, pra contar dos nossos pais.

Quando chegamos, ele se ofereceu para subir comigo, mas neguei era coisa rápida, e havia um policial em frente minha sala de acordo com Garrett. Eu havia dado folga aos funcionários, então só haviam seguranças e poucos funcionários na empresa.

Entrei no elevador indo direto para o meu andar, e bati o pé nervosamente. Quando finalmente chegou, eu sai a passos largos, estranhei ao não ver ninguém no andar. Nem o policial e nenhum funcionário. Ele devia ter ido ao banheiro.

Fui diretamente para a minha sala, quanto mais rápido pegasse as coisas, mais rápido estava fora daqui. Assim que abri a porta senti que havia algo errado, mas antes que voltasse ouvi o barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada e a voz dela.

– Edward, meu amor.

– Esme?

– Não, não, me chame de mamãe, ou eu posso me zangar. – ela riu e senti o metal frio contra minha nuca.


	25. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Mas Edward, eu te salvei, vamos ficar juntos agora.**

_– Esme você..._

_– Mamãe, por que você não me chama de mãe mais?_ – ela agia como uma criança birrenta e engoli em seco.

– A policia...

– Não, não, Carlisle já se livrou dele. Não se preocupe meu bem, estamos só nós aqui.

– Ela está aqui... – comecei nervosamente, mas ela riu me interrompendo. Acariciou meu braço e me afastei dela, entrando mais na sala, ela bufou entrando também e fechando a porta.

– Não seja assim meu bem, não se afaste de mim. – engoli em seco e me virei para ela. Esme estava muito diferente do que sempre a via, sua maquiagem estava borrada, seu cabelo todo fora do lugar, ela me notou a encarando e se apressou em arrumar o cabelo, mas sem soltar a arma.

– Estou horrível não é? Mas você sabe eu tive que fugir... por que fez isso comigo Edward? Por que colocou a policia atrás de mim? Sua própria mãe? – balbuciou apontando a arma diretamente para minha cabeça.

Eu tremia, mas não de medo, eu tinha raiva, como ela ousava me acusar, depois de todas as loucuras que ela fez?

– Mãe? Agora é minha mãe? Achei que seus sentimentos por mim fossem outros.

– E são, mas ainda sou sua mãe me deve respeito. – contive a vontade de bufar, ela estava louca e podia se descontrolar a qualquer momento.

– Bem, há algum tempo eu não a vejo mais como minha mãe. – murmurei e ela sorriu.

– Então pensa em nós como algo mais. – agora eu bufei.

– Você está louca, mesmo que não fosse minha mãe, eu nunca amaria alguém que matou as pessoas que amo.

– Edward, aquelas vagabundas não te amavam, não como eu.

– Sim amavam, eu as amei, e você as tirou de mim.

– Edward, por favor, veja a razão, você está melhor sem elas, você só precisa de mim, só de mim.

– Eu prefiro morrer.

– Bem pode ser arranjado. – finalmente ela tinha perdido completamente sua mente, parecia que nem seu amor doente por mim, impediria de me matar, Isabella estava certa no final das contas, Esme era capaz de tudo.

– É isso, é assim que me ama? Vai me matar? – o lábio dela tremeu.

– O que mais posso fazer Edward?! Você não me ama, e eu prefiro vê-lo morto a ficar com aquela vadia que tirou de você de mim. – engoli em seco, mas antes ela me machucasse do que tocasse em Bella.

– Então me mate, vamos. – apontei para meu peito. – Me mate e acabe logo com esse pesadelo. – rosnei e ela apontou a arma para meu peito, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus, sua mão tremia, ela toda parecia tremer.

– Edward... – ela gemeu em desespero e eu já estava ficando farto disso, quem sabe quando eu morresse isso finalmente acabasse, pelo menos Isabella estaria em paz.

– VAI ATIRA! – gritei e ela grunhiu e abaixou a arma.

– Não posso amor, como poderia te machucar, eu amo você. – amor? Ela não sabia o que era isso, e eu estava cansado de ter medo dela, dela eu só tinha nojo e raiva.

– Pois você me machucou quando me tirou Tânia, Ângela, meu pai. Quem mais você vai tirar de mim Esme? Não aguento mais isso.

– Edward, por que você não entende?! Eu amo você!

– Por que você não entende, eu nunca poderia te amar desse modo.?!

– Só por que eu sou sua mãe?

– Exatamente, você não se ouve, como eu poderia estar com você? você é minha mãe! a mulher que me deu a vida, você devia cuidar de mim, ficar feliz por eu encontrar o amor, e não... não essa coisa doente que você faz.

– Mas... – ela mastigou o lábio nervosamente. – Nós somos destinados a ficar juntos, eu sei que somos.

– Não, eu nunca poderia amá-la assim. – repeti o que vivia dizendo pra essa louca e ela chorou.

– Eu não me importo com isso, você não devia também. – gaguejou balançando a arma enquanto falava e grunhi.

– Mas eu me importo, e eu já amo alguém. – ela rosnou e voltou a apontar a arma pra mim.

– Por quê? O que aquela puta pode te dar que eu não posso? Eu sou muito melhor do que ela. É o sexo? – abri e fechei a boca sem saber o que dizer, ela abaixou a arma novamente se aproximando de mim e tentou tocar meu rosto, mas me afastei, minhas costas batendo contra a mesa.- Eu posso te dar sexo se é isso que você quer, meu amor. Eu desejei estar assim com você por tanto tempo, estarmos unidos como um só, nossos corpos unidos como um. – engoli a bile e neguei.

– Você ouve o que diz? Como eu poderia pensar em sexo com você?

– Por que não? Eu sou tão bonita como as vadias que você se envolveu. – ela tocou seu corpo. – Sei que sou mais velha que você, mas eu... eu posso fazer exercícios, e plásticas, e posso te dar tanto prazer quanto elas podem.

– Oh meu Deus! você se ouve? você percebe os absurdos que saem da sua boca? eu nunca poderia ter sexo com você, é repulsivo. – ela estreitou os olhos e apontou a arma na minha testa, sua respiração vindo em arquejos.

– Não, nunca diga isso, nós dois juntos seria lindo, nós pertencemos juntos. – olhei em seus olhos e suspirei, eu queria saber se um dia ela me viu como uma mãe, se um dia ela teve unicamente amor de filho pra mim e não esse amor doente.

Engoli em seco e olhei rapidamente para sua mão, se eu pegasse a arma acabaria logo com isso, mas para isso eu tinha que me aproximar dela, entrar no seu jogo doente, um pouco hesitante ergui a mão para tocá-la ela arregalou os olhos, e lentamente toquei sua bochecha, ela suspirou e abaixou a arma.

– Mãe, por favor, me deixe ir. – seus olhos se abriram e ela chorava.

– Por que não pode me amar Edward?

– Eu amo, mas como minha mãe.

– Mas, nós seriamos perfeitos juntos.

– Nós somos, como mãe e filho. – ela negou.

– Não, somos mais do que isso, por que você não vê? – ela se inclinou e minha direção seus olhos em meus lábios, mas virei o rosto rapidamente, e seus lábios tocaram minha bochecha, desci minha mão que não a estava tocando até sua mão que segurava a arma e segurei seu pulso.

– Por favor mamãe. – sussurrei contra sua pele, ela exalou levando sua mão livre ao meu cabelo.

– Eu sinto sua falta meu amor. – sussurrou, e começou a mover seus lábios para perto da minha boca, engoli o pânico e tentei pegar a arma, mas a porta se abriu bruscamente e ambos olhamos para lá.

– MAS QUE PORRA, ESME! – Carlisle nos olhava furioso. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Carl... eu, eu... – ela se afastou de mim alguns passos.

– Eu devia imaginar que você não conseguiria Esme, você é uma inútil. Não conseguiu manipular Edward, não conseguiu a minha empresa, você não serve para nada! – rosnou e ela mastigou o lábio nervosamente.

– Carl, Edward vai ficar comigo, não preciso mais matá-lo. – ela gaguejava e movia as mãos freneticamente e eu não podia chegar mais perto, mas com Carlisle agora eu duvidava que conseguisse sair. Ele com certeza quer me matar.

– Sua estúpida, ele a está enganando, ele quer a vadia da Isabella, ele nunca vai amar você.

– Não, não, meu Edward me ama sim. – ela me olhou, seus olhos imploravam, para confirmar diante de Carlisle.

– Eu amo você, como mãe. – ela esfregou o rosto em frustração.

– Não, não, como mãe não. – ela choramingava e Carlisle riu.

– Sua idiota, ele nunca vai te amar.

– Ama sim, ele vai, sei que vai, ele vai... – ela ainda choramingava, e Carlisle a ignorou vindo em minha direção com a arma.

– Muito esperto fedelho, tentando manipular essa idiota, mas Esme não vai fazer o que você quer.

– Acabou Carlisle, a policia vai te pegar, me matar não muda nada.

– Ah, mas será um consolo enorme enquanto eu estiver preso, sabendo que consegui me livrar de você. Se bem que se eu matasse a sua vadia, seria ainda melhor.

– Seu... – fui em sua direção, mas parei quando ele ergueu uma arma e apontou pro meu peito.

– Não é tão valente agora em?

– Você é o único se escondendo atrás de uma arma, Carlisle. – ele riu.

– Sim, eu estou, mas eu não ligo, você é o único metido a valente aqui Edward, mas assim como seu papai, isso não serviu de nada não é?

– Ele era seu irmão Carlisle, você não tem remorso?

– Por quê? Ele não se importou nenhum pouco de que eu fiquei como o excluído enquanto ele tinha tudo, a mulher, a casa a maldita empresa. Tudo era dele, eu era o bastardo aqui. Mas agora...

– Agora o que? A mulher é louca, pode ficar com ela, a casa é um museu eu nem ligo pra ela e a maldita empresa nunca vai ser sua, pois você vai apodrecer na cadeia.

– Seu pirralho... – ele rosnou vindo pra cima de mim, e me socou, cambaleei para trás, mas antes que eu revidasse ele apontou a arma de novo. – Quer me bater em, venha Edward, de um soco no titio Carlisle.

– Covarde. – rosnei e ele riu.

– Bem, vou ser um covarde vivo ao contrario de você. – engatilhou a arma e apontou pra minha cabeça.

– Carl o que vai fazer? – Esme gritou vindo para nosso lado, havia esquecido que ela estava aqui, ela deve ter parado de delirar e notar o que estava preste a acontecer. Ela agarrou o braço de Carlisle e ele rosnou, mas nunca deixou de me olhar.

– O que acha querida, vou nos livrar desse moleque.

– Mas... mas...

– Chega Esme, ele só tem ferrado com nossas vidas, seremos melhores sem ele.

– Edward... – ela olhou pra mim em desespero, mas a ignorei e encarei Carlisle.

– Vai acaba logo com isso seu covarde. – rosnei e ele empurrou Esme, ela caiu no chão com um grito e ele a ignorou empurrando a arma contra minha testa.

– Alguma ultima palavra, talvez algum recado pra sua puta? – estreitei os olhos.

– Fique longe dela.

– Não conte com isso, eu não vejo a hora de foder aquela vadia.

– Seu filho da puta... – ele riu e empurrou mais forte a arma contra minha testa, arfei e sem fechar os olhos esperei pelo tiro, ouvi o gatilho da arma, e o barulho do disparo, mas que gritava de dor era Carlisle, ele caiu no chão, e a arma caiu da sua mão.

– Mas que merda... – ele grunhiu tocando sua perna da onde transbordava sangue.

– Oh eu sinto Carlisle, mas você não pode matar meu Edward. – olhei para Esme que segurava a arma ainda apontando pra Carlisle.

– Sua vadia... – rosnou e tentou chegar a sua arma, mas corri e a peguei.

– Fique parado. – apontei pra sua cabeça e ele riu e se jogou no chão gemendo de dor.

– Inferno, que reviravolta em moleque. – o ignorei e corri para o telefone e disquei para a policia.

– Edward o que está fazendo? – Esme perguntou nervosamente, e a ignorei. – o telefone tocava e parecia que nunca iriam atender.

– Emergência. – uma voz monótona falou do outro lado da linha e me apressei em falar.

– Aqui é das empresas Masen, pode mandar uma viatura, e uma ambulância, tenho um ferido... – antes que continuasse Esme tirou o telefone da minha mão e o jogou longe.

– O que está fazendo? – rosnou, me afastei dela apontando a arma pra ela.

– Chamando a policia.

_– Mas Edward, eu te salvei, vamos ficar juntos agora._

– Pelo amor de Deus, sua louca, eu nunca vou ficar com você. – ela estreitou os olhos.

– Estou cansada disso Edward, nós vamos ficar juntos...

– Não vamos não sua louca. Eu odeio você, você destruiu a minha vida, eu prefiro morrer do que ficar com você. – gritei e ela se afastou de mim em horror.

– Mas... – ela olhou pra mim e em seguida pra Carlisle.

– Eu te disse. – antes que alguém dissesse mais alguma coisa, a porta se abriu e o policial que tinha me acompanhado e Isabella irromperam pelo escritório.

– Edward... – ela parou olhando em choque de Esme, para Carlisle no chão e pra mim.

– Isabella... – me apressei em ir para ela.

– Mãos pra cima. – o policial gritou, e Esme olhou com ódio para Isabella.

– Sua miserável, você estragou tudo. – mais rápido que qualquer de um de nós pudesse prever, Esme disparou, o policial também e sem pensar corri e agarrei Isabella contra meu peito.

A apertei forte contra mim e senti algo quente contra minha camisa, engoli em seco me afastando um pouco e vi as roupas de Isabella sujas de sangue.

– Bella...

– Edward, oh meu... – ambos caímos de joelhos no chão, e toquei seu rosto em desespero.

– Bella amor... está... está sangrando? – toquei seu peito, e ela negou chorando.

– Não Edward, é você... – ela chorou mais, e toquei o sangue que só agora notei que vinha de mim.

– Isabella... – arfei e senti minhas pálpebras pesadas.

– Oh merda... Edward, por favor, não morra... – ela gritou e senti meu corpo ficando mole e cai mais no chão, Bella ficou sobre mim apertando meu peito de onde agora saia sangue muito sangue.

– Isabella... – toquei seu rosto e minha respiração ia ficando cada vez mais fraca.

– Edward, oh Edward... por favor... eu te amo, por favor… - ouvi sua voz e seu choro, antes que ficasse tudo escuro.

E não ouvi mais nada, mas esperava que dessa vez tudo havia finalmente terminado, e eu estava livre.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**O que acontece agora?**

_– Edward, oh Edward... por favor... eu te amo, por favor… - ouvi sua voz e seu choro, antes que ficasse tudo escuro._

E não ouvi mais nada, mas esperava que dessa vez tudo havia finalmente terminado, e eu estava livre.

Abri os olhos lentamente, minha visão parecia embaçada e meu corpo doía horrivelmente, me movi desconfortável e respirei fundo, um gemido rouco saiu dos meus lábios ao sentir uma pontada no peito.

Tentei focar minha visão, parecia que estava em um quarto muito branco, respirei fundo ignorando o gemido e tentei me mover, mas senti algo apertar minha mão e só agora notei que alguém agarrava minha mão com força.

Olhei para minha mão, e sorri imediatamente ao reconhecer minha Isabella.

Estava confuso e um pouco zonzo, minha garganta estava seca e eu precisava de água. Olhei para minha linda Bella ao lado da cama e com o rosto pressionado contra minha mão.

– Isa... – sussurrei roucamente, mas ela nem se moveu, pensei em chamar com mais força, mas eu estava tão cansado, e nesse momento eu só queria dormir, a água podia esperar.

Mas ao olhar minha Isabella eu não pude fazer nada a não ser admirá-la, aos poucos as lembranças do que passamos voltou a minha mente e suspirei, será que finalmente havia acabado?

Eu realmente esperava que sim, eu queria mais para mim e Isabella, e nunca poderíamos ser felizes com Esme e Carlisle pairando sobre nós.

Ouve uma batida na porta e Isabella se moveu no seu sono, mas não acordou um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e sorriso simpático usando um jaleco branco entrou e sorriu ao me ver.

– Bom dia Edward.

– Olá doutor. – sussurrei e ele foi até a mesa ao lado, e me serviu um copo de água.

– Beba um pouco. – assenti tomando a água devagar e sorri.

– Obrigado.

– Você deu muita sorte rapaz.

– Eu sei. – olhei para Isabella e ele seguiu meu olhar. – Ela está bem?

– Sim, nenhum arranhão. Mas muito preocupada com você, ninguém a conseguiu tirar daqui. – sorri e afaguei seu cabelo.

– Se fosse ao contrario ninguém me tiraria do lado dela também.

– Vocês formam um bonito casal. – assenti relaxando contra os travesseiros.

– Você sabe o que aconteceu com Esme e Carlisle?

– Não sei muito, o homem ficou internado algumas horas pelo tiro na perna, a mulher ficou internada também, levou um tiro de raspão no braço, mas já foi mandada para um hospital psiquiátrico.

– Ela está viva? – sussurrei mais para mim mesmo, quando ela atirou eu havia pensado que os policiais haviam matado Esme, mas parece que como diz o ditado, vaso ruim não quebra.

– Sim viva, mas um pouco perturbada.

– Só um pouco? – bufei e gemi de dor.

– Não se exalte Edward, não quero que você piore em.

– Vou tentar.

– Ótimo, eu tenho um casal para visitá-lo lá fora, você acha que está bem para recebê-los?

– É meu primo Jasper?

– Isso mesmo.

– Claro, pode mandar entrar.

– Ok, mais tarde virei checá-lo, talvez só fique mais um dia em observação e terá alta.

– Obrigado doutor.

Assim que ele saiu Jasper e Alice entraram, acenei para eles, os chamando para entrar. Alice me cumprimentou e puxou uma cadeira se sentando, Jasper ficou ao meu lado e apertou meu ombro gentilmente.

– Nos deu um susto em primo.

– Eu que o diga Jasper. E como você está?

– Não da pra reclamar, as coisas tem sido uma bagunça.

– Imagino, e eles foram preso? O doutor não sabia muito.

– Sim, Carlisle foi para o hospital para se recuperar do tiro, mas já foi transferido para a prisão, Esme estava completamente fora de si.

– Mais?

– Pior que sim, quando ela atirou contra Bella, os policiais atiraram nela, mas só de raspão e parece que ao ver que o tiro pegou em você ela tentou se matar, os policiais a impediram, mas ela já estava completamente transtornada.

– **O que acontece agora?**

– Bem eles vão preso, Esme vai com certeza para um hospital psiquiátrico.

– Deveria ir pro manicômio. – Alice resmungou e Jasper assentiu.

– Bem, é um tipo de manicômio querida, afinal o que mais se tem é provas da loucura dela, além da gravação que a policia tem dela confessando tudo, temos os vídeos da empresa.

– Vídeos?

– Sim, vídeos de Carlisle matando um policial, e um de Esme encurralando você na sua sala, e ela e Carlisle ameaçando você.

– Deus, que pesadelo.

– Você teve muita sorte de sair vivo.

– Eu sei Alice, mas na verdade eu só usei a loucura de Esme pra ganhar tempo.

– É, mas felizmente acabou e nos livramos de vez desses malucos.

– Cara eu até consigo respirar melhor. – Jasper murmurou e assenti. Eu também, agora eu sentia que podia respirar melhor, era muito libertador saber que não teria nenhum dos loucos espreitando em nós.

– Então pra quando é o casamento de vocês? – tentei mudar de assunto, finalmente Esme e Carlisle não eram mais um estorvo nas nossas vidas, e estava na hora de começar a viver sem medo ou repressão. Jasper sorriu abertamente e piscou para Alice.

– Só estamos esperando você sair do hospital.

– Sim, vamos pra Vegas.

– Oh não... – eles realmente falavam serio?

– Sim primo, iremos casar exatamente aonde você casou.

– Mas... não estavam planejando uma grande festa, e seus convidados?

– Bem eu e Alice decidimos que só importa estarmos juntos, mas mesmo assim avisamos a todos que o casamento vai ser em Vegas.

– Vocês são loucos. – ri e resmunguei em seguida. Espero que esse desconforto passe logo, senti um aperto forte em minha mão e de repente Isabella levantou assustada.

Ela olhou em volta, entre mim, Jasper e Alice, e de volta para mim, sorri para ela e estiquei os braços, ela fungou e mergulhou em meus braços e a abracei com o máximo de força que podia, o que não era muita.

– Ah... – arfei um pouco e ela se afastou.

– Deus Edward, desculpe.

– Hey estou bem, me abrace de novo, só que com mais calma. – ela riu e me abraçou com calma, suspirei em sua pele, e beijei seu pescoço.

– Eu fiquei tão preocupada.

– Eu estou bem agora. – ela se afastou um pouco pra me olhar e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

– Você não devia ter feito isso.

– Eu faria de novo. – ela fungou e beijou meus lábios.

– Meu Sr. Insociável. – ri baixinho e segurei seu rosto com o carinho afagando os lados do seu rosto e beijei seus lábios.

– Minha Isabella.

– O que faremos agora? – ela sussurrou contra minha boca e mordiscou meu lábio, Deus ela estava me fazendo ficar excitado em um hospital.

– Vamos viver. – mais gemi que falei, e pisquei em seguida, ela suspirou.

– Estou ansiosa para isso.

– Eu também Isabella, muito ansioso pra começar uma vida com você. Comprar uma casa nova, começarmos nossa própria família, com um monte de filhos. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

– Então plano de filhos ainda está de pé em.

– Com certeza. Estou ansioso para termos um bebê.

– Hey, estamos aqui ainda sabia? – Isabella virou para Jasper e Alice sorrindo.

– Olá pra vocês, agora saiam que eu quero curtir meu maridinho. – Alice rolou os olhos e Jasper riu.

– Já vamos, mas não se esqueçam, assim que saírem vai ser nosso casamento. – Isabella riu.

– O pastor Emmett está disponível?

– Na verdade ele está ansioso. – Jasper falou animadamente e fiz uma careta.

– E preparou seu traje do Elvis dourado.

– Oh Céus... – resmunguei e eles começaram a rir.

Acabei rindo também, e era a primeira vez, que eu realmente me sentia livre, o passado iria deixar pra trás e me concentrar no futuro.

Um futuro perfeito ao lado de Isabella, o amor da minha vida.

Eu sei que amei Tânia e Ângela, e as duas sempre terão um lugar especial em meu coração, sei também que elas aonde quer que estejam estão muito feliz por mim e Isabella.

Quem sabe não foram elas que a mandaram pra mim, alguém pra bagunçar a minha vida, me trazer a verdade e a esperança no futuro. Um futuro sem segredos, mentiras, ódio, ressentimento e dor. Um futuro cheio de amor e esperança.

Senti os lábios de Isabella nos meus e sorri.

– Onde estava em?

– Só agradecendo acho. – notei que Jasper e Alice haviam saído e ela sorria.

– Agradecendo?

– Sim, Tânia e Ângela.

– Elas? Por quê?

– Porque acredito que elas mandaram você pra mim.

– Talvez esteja certo. – ela sorriu e olhou para o teto. – Obrigada meninas, por me darem meu Sr. Insociável.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei também e a puxei para a cama para se aconchegar contra mim.

Realmente obrigada por finalmente me trazerem paz.

**Duas semanas depois...**

– Meus caros amigos, irmãos, colegas, primos, tios, avós e principalmente fãs do nosso querido Elvis, estamos aqui reunidos para unir... Qual o nome mesmo? – Emmett em seu traje dourado cheio de lantejoulas e quase cegava sussurrou para sua ajudante Rosalie que rolou os olhos e se aproximou para cochichar, ele sorriu assentindo, e se voltou para os noivos.

Alice estava linda com seu vestido de noiva curto e usando um chapéu branco enorme ao lado de Jasper que usava a parte de cima do fraque, mas estava de calça jeans e tênis.

Muitos dos amigos deles estavam lotando a pequena capela decorada no estilo Elvis com muitos corações, e todos seguravam para não dar risada, os próprios noivos pareciam segurar a risada, Isabella riu ao meu lado e beijei sua testa.

– Jasper e Alice, esse jovem, jovem casal que muito sabiamente resolveu se unir pelos sagrados laços do matrimonio, e mais sabiamente ainda, resolver proclamar seu amor aqui, diante do nosso ídolo o Elvis. Um amor que lutou infinitas batalhas, grandes desafios, mas hoje está aqui, lutando a ultima batalha a solteirice.

Isabella enterrou o rosto em meu peito para esconder a risada e ri baixinho, Rosalie ao lado de Emmett olhava pro teto e parecia rezar?

– Então Jasper e Alice, vocês realmente querem dar esse passo? Jasper vai ter que largar as baladas, as farras, as mulheres... – ele piscou pra Jasper que sorriu, e ganhou uma cotovelada de Alice. – Desculpe, vai ter que assumir a responsabilidades de cuidar dessa linda mulher. – piscou pra Alice que riu.

– Sim eu quero.

– E você baixinha, vai deixar... o que quer que você ta deixando ao se casar? – ela rolou os olhos, mas riu.

– Sim eu quero.

– Ótimo, já que estamos todos de acordo, eu pelo poder investido a mim, graças a internet e ao grande Elvis eu os declaro marido e mulher...

– As alianças. – Rosalie chamou e ele bateu na testa.

– Merda, é mesmo. Coloquem as alianças ai. – Alice e Jasper trocaram as alianças e Emmett assentiu satisfeito. – Agora sim, pelos poderes investidos a mim, e pelo grande Elvis eu os declaro marido e mulher, tasca um beijão na baixinha cara.

Todos se levantaram aplaudindo e rindo quando Jasper agarrou Alice e a beijou.

– Deus! Acho que foi melhor que o nosso.

– Bem, pelo menos ele não se repete. – começamos a rir e fomos cumprimentar os noivos.

Depois dos cumprimentos fomos para o salão onde Alice e Jasper haviam encomendado champanhe para brindarmos, peguei a mão de Isabella e a puxei de volta para a capela, sentamos em um dos últimos bancos e a abracei pelos ombros.

– Por que estamos aqui?

– Eu só quero ficar um pouquinho com você, essas ultimas semanas foram tão...

– Eu sei, mas finalmente acabou. – ela suspirou se aconchegando mais contra mim e beijei seus cabelos enterrando o rosto neles.

– Nem acredito nisso. – ela ergueu o rosto e descansou a palma da mão em meu rosto e suspirei a olhando.

– Acredite sim, agora não há nada mais a se preocupar.

– Eu sei, mas ela ainda está viva.

– Mas não pode te machucar de novo, Edward. Ela está presa.

– Eu sei, eu só... – respirei fundo e evitei seus olhos. – Eu sou uma pessoa muito ruim, por preferir que ela tivesse morrido naquele dia? – ela me abraçou apertado.

– Claro que não, ela machucou você de muitas formas Edward, ela tirou pessoas importante para você, ela dedicou um amor doente e perturbado por você, é perfeitamente compreensível que você tenha sentimentos de magoa e raiva contra ela.

– Eu sei, mas ela era minha mãe, eu não devia amá-la? Ou pelo menos me preocupar com ela?

– Hey não fique assim, você a amou quando achou que ela merecia seu amor, não é culpa sua que ela não sentia o mesmo amor que você tinha por ela.

– Eu acho... Eu só queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

– Eu também amor. Odeio saber que você teve que passar por tudo isso sozinho.

– Mas eu não estou mais sozinho agora. – ela encostou a testa na minha.

– Não amor, e você nunca mais vai ficar só se depender de mim. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Bem nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria, pois se me lembro você é muito persistente. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e piscou pra mim.

– Bem eu não seria uma _sexy bitch_ de respeito se eu não fizesse tudo ao meu alcance para ficar com meu Sr. Insociável. – ri e beijei seus lábios, ela sorriu contra minha boca, e desceu suas mãos para meu peito e descendo para meu colo o que só me fez sorrir entre nosso beijo.

A vida não ia ser um mar de rosas, eu tenho problemas com minha mãe, e eu sabia que meus medos nunca passariam completamente, eu ainda sou um pouco rabugento, ou insociável como Isabella gosta de chamar, e o nosso passado fudido sempre estaria ai.

Mas eu tenho Isabella e sei que não importa o que aconteça eu sempre a terei e ela fará tudo muito melhor, pois é o que ela faz, ela faz a minha vida ter um novo sentido, com ela eu tenho esperança no futuro, um futuro cheio de amor, paixão e alegria, e lógico loucuras.

E isso é o que mais amo nela, a loucura que ela trouxe para minha vida, e espero que continue sempre as trazendo.

**Dois anos depois...**

Segurei a menininha em meus braços e beijei sua cabecinha careca, suspirei sentindo seu doce cheirinho de bebê e sorri, olhei para Isabella que sorria.

– Ela é perfeita. Obrigada amor. – ela sorriu mais.

– Eu sei, mal posso acreditar que ela finalmente nasceu. – sorri olhando a coisinha pequena que nasceu com nove meses certinho deixando sua mãe agoniada e assustada.

– Ela veio na hora certinha Bella. – ela suspirou se aconchegando nos travesseiros.

– Ela gosta de dar trabalho como o pai dela. – rolei os olhos e beijei a cabecinha dela novamente.

– Você não vai dar trabalho para o papai vai, pequena Ângela? – ela resmungou e a entreguei a Isabella.

– Não ela não vai, só vai dar pra mamãe. – resmungou, mas sorriu e piscou pra mim, ri e sentei na beirada da cama olhando minhas duas meninas.

A vida finalmente era como devia ser, eu tinha Isabella, e agora nossa primeira filha a pequena Ângela, com certeza teríamos mais, talvez outra menininha para chamá-la de Tânia. nossa primeira filha teve o nome de Ângela por Bella, eu perdi uma noiva, alguém que eu amei muito, mas ela perdeu sua irmã e era importante para ela fazer uma homenagem a sua irmã, que se sacrificou por amor, e acabou juntando nós dois.

– O que está pensando? – sorriu para ela.

– Em como sou sortudo. – ela sorriu e beijou a cabecinha de Ângela.

– Nós somos. – ela esticou a mão e a peguei apertando gentilmente e beijei seus dedos.

Sorrimos como bobos e ficamos admirando nosso lindo bebê ressonar tranquilamente em seus braços.

Esse devia ser o verdadeiro modo que pais deviam agir, olhando seu bebê com carinho e devoção, amor puro e honesto. Eu nunca vou saber se Esme me olhou assim algum dia, se o amor dela sempre foi doente e possessivo.

Eu gostaria de acreditar que pelo menos enquanto eu era uma criança ela me amou do jeito certo, nunca saberei a verdade, e nem me arrisco a ir vê-la e saber. Eu soube por Jasper que ela está cada vez pior, que ela não tem mais senso de realidade e acredita que eu a amo como ela me ama. E mesmo presa em um maldito manicômio ela espera por mim.

Carlisle está preso e pagando pelos seus crimes, Jasper foi vê-lo uma vez, mas não foi bem recebido, eu entendo por que ele foi, assim como eu ele só queria que seu pai o amasse, mas infelizmente nós dois não tivemos sorte com nossos pais, quem realmente se importava morreu, e quem sobrou estava mais interessado na sua própria vida do que na dos filhos.

– Hey pare de pensar bobagens. – Isabella resmungou e sorri para ela.

– Desculpe, só...

– Não, pare agora. O que está no passado não importa mais.

– Você está certa. – ela sempre sabia quando eu viajava lamentando o meu passado, mas sempre que eu parava de viajar e eu abria meus olhos e olhava minha linda Isabella, eu sabia que realmente o passado não importa mais, só o presente e o futuro.

E é tudo que importa agora, minha família. Que eu vou amar do jeito certo, do jeito que deve se amar uma esposa e um filho. E eu os amo mais do que minha própria vida e sempre vou amar.

**Fim...**


End file.
